Every Ending Has A New Beginning
by Sirius Black Luver
Summary: AU: Mimi has died during childbirth leaving Roger alone with their new daughter. how will Roger react? now a full length story. MarkRoger. was MimiRoger.
1. Birth

Disclaimer - don't own RENT. Belongs to respected owner.

**_Italics_** are thoughts.

A/N: I was reading some RENT stories and I got some inspiration for this story.

Summary: AU: Mimi has died during childbirth, leaving Roger alone to raise their daughter. Not as cheesy as it sounds, trust me. Rated M for Roger's mouth. Eventually Mark/Roger.

Rating: M

Genre: General

**Every Ending Has A New Beginning  
**By Sirius Black Luver

CHAPTER ONE  
(chapter title - Birth)

Roger Davis anxiously paced the length of the waiting room. His wife, Mimi Marquez-Davis, had just gone into labor and was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"I never knew labor could be so painful." Collins spoke up. Roger looked over at his friend and smiled lightly at him.

"Rog, you better go make sure Mimi's okay." Mark said, putting his magazine down. Roger looked down at the floor as Maureen came up and pushed Roger towards the delivery room door. Joanne was busy with her and Maureen's three-year-old son, Scott.

"Mo! I'm going!" Roger told her, looking up and running to the delivery room where Mimi was. Stepping inside, he ran to Mimi's side and kissed her forehead.

"Roger! This hurts!" Mimi grunted, sweat pouring down her forehead.

"I know, baby, I know." Roger soothed, getting a wet washcloth and brushed the sweat from Mimi's forehead. Roger squeezed her hand tightly as she continued to push the newest addition to the Bohemian family into the world.

Finally, after fifteen hours of intense labor, Roger held his new daughter - Sara Elizabeth Davis - in his arms. Mimi, unfortunately, didn't make it. She died shortly after Sara was born.

"Can we come in?" Joanne asked, adjusting Scott's position in her arms. The three-year-old had fallen asleep.

"Sure, come on in." Roger whispered as the rest of his friends - Collins, Mark and Maureen came into the room.

"Boy or girl?" Mark asked, walking over to Roger.

"Girl - Sara Elizabeth Davis." Roger had tears in his eyes.

"She's beautiful." Mark whispered, looking over Roger's shoulder.

"Thanks. Mark, I can't do this." Roger told him, sobbing.

"Um, guys, could you give Rog and I some time alone." Mark asked the others. They nodded and walked out the door.

"Rog, what do you mean you can't do this?" Mark inquired as he sat down on one of the recliners.

"I can't fucking do this - I can't be both of Sara's parents." Roger answered, sitting down in the rocking chair in the corner.

"Rog, yes you can - I've seen how good you are with Scott. You're a great dad." Mark reassured Roger, motioning that he wanted to hold Sara. Roger sadly nodded, stood up carefully and brought Sara over to Mark.

"She was my everything Mark! Why the fuck did she have to die?" Roger asked. He was upset and angry at the same time, making Sara scream at the top of her lungs. Mark soothed the baby before turning his attention to Roger.

"Rog, remember what you said to me after Angel died two years ago? 'Every ending has a new beginning'?" Mark asked.

"Yeah? So?" Roger inquired.

"Well, remember that and live by it."

"Mark! I'm a fucking musician! I have fucking work I need to go to every fucking day of my fucking life! I can't take care of a fucking baby!" Roger screamed. Sara started crying again.

"Roger! Please lower your voice! You're scaring the baby." Mark glared angrily at Roger and went to take care of Sara.

"Sorry Mark. I didn't mean to scream like that." Roger told his friend. He looked over at the bed - Mimi's body had been taken to the morgue a few minutes before everyone came in.

"It's okay, Rog. You'll get through this - I mean we'll get through this." Mark assured his friend. Walking over to him, he placed Sara in Roger's arms and walked out of the room to join everyone in the waiting area.

"You're pretty cute." Roger told Sara as he sat down in the rocker and gently rocked her back and forth. She continued to cry, but softly. This little baby was his to take care of, love and cherish until she was old enough to move out of the loft. She was the perfect mix of him and Mimi - she had his blond hair and light complexion. She had inherited Mimi's brown eyes - such a beautiful little baby.

"Mmm." Sara cried softly.

"Shh, it's okay little one." Roger soothed as he rocked her.

"Waaaah!" Sara cried a little louder.

"You're okay, sweetie. Daddy's here." _That felt weird_ Roger thought to himself as he held his baby closer to him. She made a cute little whimpering noise and Roger couldn't help but laugh.

"Mr. Davis?" a doctor asked, coming into the room. Roger nodded and carefully stood up and put Sara in the bassinet in the far corner of the room.

"I'm Dr. Washington." the doctor introduced himself.

"Roger. Roger Davis." Roger said.

"I know - we ran some tests on your daughter and I hate to say it, but she has HIV." Washington told him.

"I know. Both my wife and I have it."

"Oh. Well, in that case, how's she doing?"

"Who? My wife or daughter?"

"Your daughter - what's her name?"

"Sara. Sara Elizabeth Davis." Roger fought back tears - this baby was supposed to be raised by both him and Mimi - not just him. Washington walked over to Sara who was fast asleep in the bassinet and gave her a quick check-up. Standing up, he smiled and exited the room. Roger went back over to sit with his daughter.

"Roger?" Joanne knocked on the door. Roger looked up at the lawyer. She, Maureen, Scott, Mark and Collins made their way back into the room.

"Hey everyone." Roger whispered, standing up and picked Sara up from her bassinet and handed her to Collins. Roger then went and sat down on the now empty bed and buried his face in his hands.

"Rog? What's going on?" Mark inquired, walking over to Roger and sat down next to him. Roger shook violently as he sobbed. Mark looked up at the others and sighed.

"Roger, I'm sorry about what happened." Mark whispered in Roger's ear, holding him close.

"If I hadn't forced her to have a baby with me then she'd still be alive. Keep that thing away from me." with that, Roger stood up and walked out of the delivery room, not really caring where he went.

"ROGER DAVIS! STOP RIGHT THERE!" Mark called just as Roger was about to get into his car.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT COHEN?" Roger shouted.

"I WANT YOU TO GET THE FUCK BACK HERE AND APOLOGIZE!" Mark yelled, walking over to Roger.

"Bite me." Roger growled.

"Gladly if you don't get your ass back in there and apologize to everyone." Mark was getting annoyed with his friend.

"Fine!" Roger huffed. He slammed the car door and stormed back to the delivery room. Mark sighed and followed him, just to make sure everything was gonna be okay.

_Every ending has a new beginning  
__Two worlds, one family  
__Trust your heart  
__Let fate decide  
__To guide these lives we see_


	2. Three Years Later

A/N: hey all. i decided to e-x-p-a-n-d this orgionally written 'one-shot' into a full length story. hope you enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER TWO  
(chapter title - Three Years Later)

"Daddy!" Sara Davis called.

"I'm in here, baby." Roger called back. Sara smiled and walked to where her dad's voice was calling from.

"Hey peanut. What are you doing up from your nap, huh?" Roger asked, scooping his three-year-old daughter in his lap.

"It waining out. Thunder scary." Sara told him, burying her face in his shoulder. Roger smiled and patted her back.

"It's okay, sweetie. The thunder won't hurt you. I'll stay with you for a bit, okay?" Roger told her, standing up and holding her close. Together, the two of them walked to the nursery where Roger tucked Sara in and laid down next to her. Stroking her soft blond hair, he kissed her forehead and closed his eyes.

"Hello?" Mark's voice called into the dark loft. Roger sat up and walked out to meet the other man. Smiling, he hugged Mark and led him to the couch.

"How was filming?" Roger asked, barely above a whisper.

"Fine - until it started to rain." Mark answered bitterly. Roger smiled and kissed Mark's forehead. The two of them had been dating for two months and were slowly falling in love.

"So, how's Sara doing?" Mark asked.

"She's fine - just fell asleep. The thunder is scaring her a bit." Roger told him, taking one of Mark's hands in his. His hands were so cold.

"Your hands are cold, Mark." Roger said, wrapping his hands around Mark's.

"No duh, Rog." Mark responded sarcastically. Roger smiled and leaned in to kiss Mark when there was a flash of lightening and Sara's crying.

"I'll get her." Mark stood up and walked to the nursery. Roger just relaxed until Mark came back carrying Sara. She was holding her pink security blanket and a stuffed pink unicorn.

"Hey Sar bear. What's wrong, sweetie?" Roger asked the three-year-old as Mark placed her in Roger's lap. She instantly buried her face in his shoulder and began to cry.

"Mark, hand me my guitar, please." Roger said, holding the toddler closer to him. Mark smiled and nodded, handing Roger his guitar.

"W-what that daddy?" Sara asked, wiping the tears out of her eyes. Roger kissed her forehead and dried the tears that were still on her cheeks.

"This is my guitar, baby. I'm gonna play you something and then I want you to go right to sleep, okay?" Roger comforted her. Sara nodded and watched Roger pluck the strings and sing her favorite lullaby "Edelweiss." Mark smiled and filmed father and daughter, together on the couch.

"_Edelweiss, edelweiss, every morning you greet me  
__Small and white,  
__Clean and bright,  
__You look happy to meet me  
__Blossom of snow  
__May you bloom and grow,  
__Bloom and grow forever  
__Edelweiss, edelweiss, bless my home-land forever_" Roger sang softly. Carefully setting his guitar down, he picked Sara up and carried her back to the nursery where she would be in dreamland for a very, very long time.

"I love you and I always will." Roger whispered in her ear. Closing the door, he stepped out of her room to let his little girl sleep. He thanked God for her everyday of his life. Even though Mimi was gone, a part of her was in Sara - her spirit, her sweetness and those beautiful chocolate brown doe-eyes.

Roger was in his room, lying on his back and having a 'talk' with Mimi.

"Hey Meems." Roger began. "I can't believe it's been three years since you were taken from Sara and I. She asks about you everyday and I try to answer her as best as I possibly can."

"I know you told me to love again before you died, and I did - Mark and I have been dating for two months now. He's my everything - just like you were."

"I haven't written any songs, but my song, 'Your Eyes' is the most recommended song on the radio. People absolutely go nuts over it."

"I miss you so much baby and I just wish that you were alive to see Sara grow into a beautiful young lady. She'll be four next week - I can't believe it. It seems like yesterday I was bringing her home from the hospital." Roger felt tears in his eyes as he continued to talk about Sara. A short while later, he decided to end his 'talk'.

"Well, Meems. I gotta get up early for the recording studio. I love you so much baby. Give Angel our love and tell her not to get into too much trouble." Roger smiled, sang his favorite line of 'Your Eyes', closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep, tears streaming down his cheeks as he slipped into a dreamful slumber.

* * *

A/N 2: don't own the lyrics to Edelweiss. belongs to respected owner. 'nuff said.

* * *


	3. Start of Something New

CHAPTER THREE  
(chapter title - Start of Something New)

Six-year-old Sara Cohen-Davis let out a squeal of laughter as Mark pushed her higher and higher in the swing. Roger sat on a lawn chair not too far away from where Sara and Mark were.

"Higher Daddy!" Sara called, smiling at Mark as he pushed her higher.

"Sara, that's high enough. If Daddy pushes you any higher, you'll go right into space." Roger teased.

"Dad's right, Sara. Besides Daddy's getting tired." Mark panted, bringing the swing to a stop. Sara jumped off the swing and instantly made a beeline for Roger.

"Hey munchkin." Roger greeted her. Sara smiled and sat on Roger's lap as Mark walked over.

"Hi babe." Roger greeted the other man. Mark smiled and kissed Roger's cheek. The two of them had gotten committed when Sara was five-years-old.

"Hello boys!" Maureen greeted them, unlatching the gate and skipping inside, Joanne and nine-year-old Scott following right behind her.

"Hey Maureen. Hi Joanne and Scott." Roger, Sara and Mark greeted the trio.

"Hi Uncle Mark! Hi Uncle Roger!" Scott greeted them and showed them his new action figure.

"Aren't you gonna say hi to Sara, Scott?" Maureen asked.

"No, cause she's a girl." Scott told her. Maureen looked over to see Sara's eyes welling up with tears. Before any of the adults could say or do anything, Sara got off of Roger's lap and ran inside the house.

"I'll go." Roger told the others, running after Sara.

"Scott Kelvin Johnson-Jefferson, that wasn't very nice." Joanne scolded. The nine-year-old just shrugged his shoulders like he didn't even care.

"Scott!" Maureen was shocked - usually the nine-year-old had better manners than this. Walking over to him, she took the action figure out of his hand.

"You're not getting this back until you apologize to Sara." Maureen told him, putting the action figure in her purse. At that moment, Roger brought a crying Sara outside and put her on the lawn chair.

"I'll get started on the hot dogs - anyone seen Collins?" Mark asked, putting on an apron that read 'Kiss the Cameraman'. Roger had gotten it for him as an anniversary gift.

"I haven't seen him. Sorry Mark." Joanne told him, putting an arm around Maureen's shoulders. Maureen smiled and kissed Joanne's cheek. The two of them had their eye on Scott, who was slowly making his way over to Sara. She was now sitting on Roger's lap, making a daisy chain necklace.

"Sara?" Scott started. Sara looked up from her daisy chain necklace.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." he mumbled.

"What?"

"I'm sorry." he repeated a little louder.

"It's okay." Sara told him, smiling. Scott then ran over to where Maureen and Joanne were.

"That was nice of Scott to apologize to you." Roger told Sara, putting the completed daisy chain around her neck. She nodded and turned her attention to the gate - Collins and a blond-haired man had just entered the yard.

"Uncle Collins!" Sara shrieked. She jumped up and ran over to Collins. He smiled and scooped her in his arms.

"Aww. Aren't you a cutie." the blond-haired man from beside Collins told Sara. She shyly buried her face in Collins' jacket. Collins smiled and patted her back.

"Sara - this is Jeffery. Jeffery, this is my friend, Roger's daughter, Sara." Collins introduced the two.

"Hi Sara." Jeffery stuck out his hand for her to shake. She just looked up at Collins, confused.

"You shake it, silly." Collins whispered in Sara's ear. She smiled and shook Jeffery's hand. He smiled as Collins put Sara down and took Collins' hand in his.

"Hey Collins!" Mark called from the grill.

"Hey man." Collins called back.

"Whose your friend?" Mark asked.

"This is Jeffery Spelling. Jeffery, this is Mark Cohen-Davis." Collins introduced the two men.

"Hey Thomas!" Roger called, walking up to Collins and hugging him. Roger smiled and noticed Jeffery.

"Col, who's this?" Roger asked.

"This is Jeffery Spelling. Jeffery, this is Roger Cohen-Davis." Collins introduced the two men. Roger smiled and shook Jeffery's hand. Collins could tell that things were off to a good start between the new love in his life and his friends.

--------------

"So Jeffery, how did you and Collins meet?" Roger asked as he took a bite of his third hot dog.

"Well, I'm Collins' assistant at NYU. We went out a couple times and we decided that we were perfect for each other." Jeffery told the group, squeezing Collins' hand. _Collins looks so happy, just like he did when he was with Angel_ Roger thought to himself.

"What's your favorite color, Jeffery?" Sara asked as Mark helped her cut up her hot dog into bite-sized pieces.

"My favorite color is orange. What's yours?" Jeffery asked.

"Blue." Sara responded.

"What do you like to do in your free time?" Maureen asked.

"Well, I like to sing, play the piano, act and go to movies." Jeffery answered through large bites of hot dog. Collins smiled and wiped the mustard off of Jeffery's chin.

"Do you like to baby-sit?" Mark inquired.

"Yeah - I love kids." Jeffery said, helping himself to more fruit salad.

"Because the adults - meaning Roger, Maureen, Joanne and I - need a baby-sitter tomorrow and we were wondering…" Mark's voice trailed off as a large smile came across Jeffery's lips.

"We would love to, Mark!" Jeffery told him, smiling.

"Do I have any input on this?" Collins teased the other man. Jeffery laughed and kissed Collins. Collins smiled and put his hands on Jeffery's jaw, deepening the kiss.

"Um, guys. There are children present." Mark told the couple, indicating to Sara and Scott, who were playing in the sandbox under Roger's supervision.

"Sorry." Jeffery apologized.

"It's okay - just keep it in mind while you two are babysitting tomorrow." Mark told Collins and Jeffery.

"Don't be such a worrywart, Mark. I've babysat Sara and Scott before - they're good kids." Collins told his friend.

"I know." Mark really didn't know what else to say.

"What time should we be here tomorrow?" Jeffery asked.

"Will around noon work for you two?" Mark inquired.

"Yeah. That's perfect." Collins answered. Mark then went on to discuss bedtimes, favorite movies, what Sara and Scott can and can't watch and what they can or can't have to eat. He knew he was trusting the six and nine-year-olds in good hands.


	4. Watching Sara and Scott

CHAPTER FOUR  
(chapter title - Watching Sara and Scott)

The next day, Collins and Jeffery were watching Sara and Scott while Roger, Mark and Joanne went to Maureen's latest protest.

The kids were arguing over one of Sara's toys - a pink Barbie jeep and two Barbies - a blond haired one dressed in a blue evening gown and a black haired one that was dressed in a bright pink bikini.

"It's my turn!" Sara argued.

"No! mine!" Scott yelled.

"MINE!" Sara screamed.

"Okay, break it up you two." Collins commanded, nodding to Jeffery to tend to Scott while he went to Sara's side. She was holding the blond Barbie's head in her hands. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"What happened, Sar?" Collins asked gently, getting down to her level.

"Scott broke Krissy." Sara told him, holding up the blond Barbie's head.

"Aww. I'm sorry, sweetie." Collins kissed her forehead and opened his arms for a hug. Sara stood up and hugged Collins, sobbing quietly. Collins scooped Sara up and walked her to the movie collection - all Disney movies.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Collins asked. Sara looked over his shoulder.

"LION KING!" Scott screamed from across the room, running over to the movie collection, Jeffery panting as he struggled to catch up with the active nine-year-old.

"Scott, its just Sara and me time right now. You're hanging out with Jeffery, remember?" Collins informed the nine-year-old.

"Okay Uncle Collins." Scott walked back over to Jeffery as Sara held up a blue video box.

"Whatcha got there, Sar?" Collins inquired.

"Cinderella." Sara answered, smiling. Cinderella was her all-time favorite movie.

"Okay, Cinderella it is then." Collins plopped Sara down on the couch and put the movie in the VCR. He then sat down next to Sara and put her on his lap.

Towards the middle of the movie, Sara fell asleep, her head resting on Collins' shoulder. Carefully standing up, Collins carried Sara to her room and tucked her in, making sure her pink unicorn and security blanket were with her. He watched her sleep, stroking her hair and humming a bit of a song from Cinderella. Walking out the door, he shut the overhead light off and smiled one last time at Sara before closing the door.

"I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO BE KING!" Scott was singing at the top of his lungs.

"Scott, turn it down, please." Collins told him, sitting next to Jeffery.

"Why?" Scott liked to ask 'why' a lot.

"Because I just put Sara down for a nap and she needs it to be quiet." Collins told him, squeezing Jeffery's hand. Jeffery smiled and squeezed Collins' hand back.

"Why?" Scott asked.

"So that she can sleep." Collins answered.

"Oh. Okay." Scott hopped down off the couch and walked to Sara's bedroom door. Jeffery craned his neck around.

"Scott, what are you doing?" Jeffery asked.

"I'm gonna scare Sara." Scott informed him.

"Didn't you hear Collins say that he just put Sara down for a nap? She needs quiet right now." Jeffery told him.

"But I'm bored!" Scott said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Why don't the three of play a game?" Jeffery suggested.

"Like what?"

"How about Baby Animal Memory?" Collins suggested, holding up Sara's game of Baby Animal Memory.

"Okay!" the three of them mixed the pieces up and spread them along the floor of the living room. Collins and Jeffery exchanged smiles once in a while as their way of saying 'I love you.'

----------------

A couple hours later, Mark and Roger came into the house to see Collins, Jeffery and Scott sitting in front of the TV watching a documentary on alligators.

"Hey guys." Mark and Roger greeted them in unison.

"How was the protest?" Collins asked. Roger shrugged his shoulders.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Collins teased.

"It means that it went okay." Roger answered, looking around as if he had dropped something.

"Whatcha looking for?" Jeffery asked.

"Just looking for Sara." Roger told him.

"Sleeping Beauty has been asleep for three hours straight." Collins informed him. Roger smiled and went to Sara's room while Mark went to get Roger and Sara's AZT ready for them to take.

"Sar, baby, time to wake up." Roger whispered in Sara's ear. She just moaned and turned over on her side. Roger sat down next to her and rubbed her back.

"Baby, you and I need to take our AZT." Roger told her. Sara opened her big brown eyes and blinked up at him.

"There's my girl." Roger smiled and gathered her in his arms. He then carried her to the kitchen. He smiled at Mark, who was paying Jeffery and Collins for watching the kids. Maureen and Joanne were just walking out the door with Scott.

"Thanks so much for watching them." Mark thanked Jeffery and Collins.

"It was no problem. The kids were really good." Jeffery said, taking Collins' hand in his and walked out the door. Mark smiled and walked over to Roger and Sara.

"It's time for my two favorite people to take their AZT." Mark told them as he handed Roger and Sara their AZT. The two of them swallowed it and sat down on the couch, Mark in between them. Roger put an arm across the back of the couch and smiled. Mark smiled back as Sara looked up at him with her big brown doe-eyes.

"Hey babe, Sara's never seen Today 4 U: Proof Positive. She should watch it so that she can see her Aunt Angel and her mom." Mark told Roger.

"That's a good idea, baby." Roger smiled at his partner. Mark stood up and went to get the projector out of the extra room and wheeled it out to the living room. He then set it up and sat next to Roger and Sara.

As they watched the reel, Sara asked Mark questions about Angel and Mimi. Sometimes, she asked about Benny. Mark and Roger did all they could to answer the curious six-year-old's questions.

By the time the reel ended, Roger had tears streaming down his cheeks. Sara was seated on Mark's lap, but looked up at Roger when he let out a loud sob.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Sara asked.

"I just miss your mom and Aunt Angel." Roger told her, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Baby, I'll give Sara her bath tonight." Mark whispered in Roger's ear. Roger nodded, kissed both of his loved ones and watched Today 4 U again.

--------------

Sara was settled down for the night. Mark was working on a new film while Roger wrote a song. The house was quiet. Just the way Roger and Mark liked it.


	5. Start of Something New Part 2

CHAPTER FIVE  
(chapter title - Start of Something New Part 2)

"DAD! WHERE THE HELL IS MY HAIRBRUSH?" Thirteen-year-old Sara Davis yelled down the stairs.

"IS IT IN YOUR BATHROOM?" Roger called back up.

"NO!" Sara responded.

"WILL YOU GUYS STOP YELLING?" Mark asked, coming out of his room. It was six fifteen on a cold September morning and Sara Davis only had ten minutes until the bus came to pick her up for middle school.

"FOUND IT!" Sara called, walking down the stairs brushing her long blond hair with her favorite pink hairbrush. Today, she was wearing a pink sweater and a pair of form-fitting jeans that once had belonged to her mother. Her hair was pulled back in a braid and on her feet she wore white tennis shoes.

"Have a great day at school, baby." Mark told his daughter as he handed her a brown lunch sack.

"Thanks Daddy. Bye Dad!" Sara waved at her fathers as she grabbed her pink messenger bag and put it over her left shoulder. She then stepped out of the brownstone house and walked to the bus stop.

As she stood waiting, her best friends, Carolyn, Kristen, Jennifer and Tiffany walked over and the five of them started talking about weekend plans.

"We still gonna see that new horror movie?" Kristen asked, flinging her blond hair over her shoulder. Kristen Edwards had been Sara's friend since Kristen moved to New York when Sara was eleven.

"I don't know." Carolyn, Kristen's twin sister, said, totally unsure. Carolyn was sweet, innocent and very fun to be around.

"C'mon Caro! It'll be fun!" Jennifer Daniels, added. Jennifer was skinny, had dark black hair that swept passed her shoulders and was the head of the school newspaper.

"Totally fun." Tiffany Ingalls, piped up. Tiffany was the shy one of the group and the captain of the swim team and was going steady with Josh Drake, the captain of the boys swim team.

"Bus is here." Sara announced as the big yellow school bus headed down the street. It pulled up to the girls' stop and the five of them climbed on board. There weren't five seats together, so Sara and Jennifer ended up sitting in the front while Carolyn, Kristen and Tiffany found seats in the back.

As the bus rolled on to the middle school, Sara looked out the window at the landscape. The sun was just now starting to come up, making the sky look like a giant painting.

"What idiot decided to have school at seven in the morning?" Jennifer asked, startling Sara out of her thoughts.

"I dunno." Sara answered, stifling a yawn.

"Oh, how'd your date go last night?" Jennifer inquired.

"If you call hanging out with my fathers at the art fair a date - boring." Sara said, turning her attention to Jennifer.

"You guys went to the art fair? I thought you were gonna see Ghost Busters?" Jennifer said, confused.

"We were, but Dad thought the art fair would be more fun." Sara told her, noticing Jennifer's green sweater.

"Hey Jenn - is that new?" Sara inquired, indicating to Jennifer's sweater.

"No. I got it a couple years ago and I never wore it, ya know." Jennifer told her, standing up and getting off the bus, Sara following right behind her.

-----------------

School was over for the day and Sara was headed home. She found an empty seat on the bus and sat down. Jennifer, Carolyn, Kristen and Tiffany had after school activities they had to attend, but they all promised to call Sara later.

Digging out her CD player and her headphones, she didn't notice a cute guy sit down next to her.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked Sara.

"Hm? Oh, not at all." Sara told him, smiling.

"I'm Peter Baxley." the boy introduced himself. Sara put her CD player and headphones away in her bag.

"Sara. Sara Davis." Sara introduced herself, shaking Peter's hand.

"Oh, you're the rock star's daughter, aren't you?" Peter asked.

"Which one? There are so many rock stars out there." Sara said, adjusting the hem of her sweater.

"Roger Davis of the band - The Well Hungarians." Peter answered.

"Yup - that's my dad." Sara told him, smiling.

"So, do you play an instrument?" Peter inquired.

"Yeah - I play the guitar and piano."

"What kind of music are you in to?"

"I like rock n' roll, show tunes and classical."

"Show tunes, huh? What's your favorite?"

"Either CATS or Phantom of the Opera."

"I'm a fan of Les Miserables."

"It has some good music. I can play Bring Him Home and Castle on a Cloud on my guitar."

"That's cool. Maybe you could play for me sometime."

"Yeah - I would really like that." Sara smiled at Peter. He smiled back.

"I would invite you for dinner, but we're having dinner over at my aunts house. I can't stand her son. I've known him my whole life and he's an arrogant jerk."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. If it's okay with my fathers, then maybe you could come over tomorrow for dinner."

"Yeah, I would like that. I just have to ask my mom first."

"Okay." Sara wrote down her phone number, screen name and email for him as he did the same for her.

"This is my stop. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Nice talking to you."

"Yeah, you too." Peter stood up so that Sara could get off the bus. As she stepped off the bus, she saw Mark in the front yard, raking leaves. She smiled at him and went over to hug him.

"Hey Sara. How was school?" Mark asked, wrapping her into a tight hug.

"It was good. It turns out that Jennifer, Carolyn, Tiffany and I have four of our classes together and the same lunch. I only have one class with Kristen this year." Sara told him as she went and got a rake out of the garage.

"Meet any new friends?" Mark inquired.

"Yeah - a girl namedCaitlyn Coffin and a boy named Peter Baxley." Sara answered, raking the leaves off of the sidewalk.

"Are they nice?"

"Peter is. Caitlyn's a real bit-" Sara started to say when she saw Roger's car pull up in the driveway. She put the rake in the garage and went to meet Roger.

"Hey honey. Hi babe." Roger greeted his two favorite people as he stepped out of the car.

"Hi Dad." Sara greeted him, running over to him and hugging him. Roger smiled and hugged him back.

"How was work?" Sara asked, wrapping an arm around Roger's waist.

"It was okay - I'm working on a new song that I'm gonna sing at Family Fun Night tonight." Roger answered, making Sara stop in her tracks.

"Did you say 'Family Fun Night'?" Sara inquired.

"Yeah. You told me you were looking forward to this." Roger told her, walking to Mark and planting a kiss on his cheek. Mark smiled and kissed Roger back.

"I remember saying something like that." Sara said as she went to check the mail. There was a bunch of junk, a letter from her cousin in Michigan, some bills and an invitation of some sort.

Sara brought in the mail and instantly opened the letter from her cousin in Michigan.

_Dear Sara,_

_How are you doing? I'm fine. School's boring, though. But what else is new?_

_I showed Zeke this year at fair. He did a whole lot better than I thought he would. You remember me talking about him, right? I hope so - I've only been talking about him for the past four months._

_Anyway, great news - Josh and I are back together. We went out for dinner and a play last night. We ended up seeing _La Boheme._ It made me cry at the end - I'm not going to tell you why, just in case you decide that you want to see it._

_Another piece of news for you is that mom, Chris and I are coming to New York next month to see you, Uncle Roger and Uncle Mark. How are they doing by the way? Is Uncle Mark constantly reminding you and Uncle Roger to take your AZT or has he let up on it? I'm just joking, girl._

_Oh - I now have a screen name - it's RadamesIsMine247. What's yours? Maybe we could chat sometime._

_Well, I'm gonna wrap this up._

_Love, Peace and Happiness_

_From your favorite cousin,_

_Melanie _

Sara smiled as she read the letter from her fourteen-year-old cousin. She couldn't believe that her Aunt Cindy and her two kids, Chris and Melanie, were visiting next month - just in time for her birthday.

"Sara, would you set the table please?" Roger's voice called from the living room, startling Sara out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, sure Dad." Sara called back, putting the letter down and walked to the living room. Roger smiled and looked up from his guitar. Mark was nowhere in sight.

"Where did Daddy go?" Sara asked, getting three mats and setting them on the table. She then went to the silverware drawer and got the silverware out.

"Oh, he went to pick up your Aunt Maureen, Aunt Joanne and Scott." Roger answered, strumming a chord on his guitar. Letting out a frustrated growl, he crossed out the line he had written on the paper in front of him and wrote in new words.

"Does Scott have to come?" Sara whined, placing the silverware around the table and getting out three more mats.

"Sara Elizabeth Cohen-Davis, no whining." Roger told her firmly. Sara sighed and set the rest of the table in silence. She then picked up the letter in the other room and stormed upstairs to her room and closed the door.

Her room was painted a light purple with a sponge-painted dark purple ceiling. On the far wall, hung a poster of her favorite band - MC Squared and a couple smaller posters from her middle school musicals. Next to those, were two movie posters and charcoal drawing that she did herself of Man o War.

Her bed was on the other side of the room. It was a queen-sized bed with a light purple duvet cover with a pattern of dark purple stars. There were various colored pillows and a few stuffed animals - including her pink stuffed unicorn and pink security blanket.

Her favorite thing in her room was her bulletin board. It had pictures of everyone in the Bohemian family - Collins, Angel, Maureen, Joanne, Roger, Mimi, Mark and evenone of Benny and his wife, Alison. Sara would look at the pictures every day and soak up inspiration. She had a canvas set up in the middle of her room with newspaper spread around the ground. A small table and a picture were to the left while towering bookshelves filled with books on painting, horses and mysteries filled the shelves.

Then there were her CDs and various DVDs. She only had a few CDs and even fewer DVDs. She had the Original Broadway Cast Recordings of CATS, Phantom of the Opera, South Pacific, The Music Man, Singin' in the Rain, Oklahoma, Annie, The King and I, Little Shop of Horrors and had recently gotten Aida with her babysitting money.

Beside her paintbrushes and paint,her second favorite thing in her room washer computer. It was an old Apple, but it worked just the same. It had once belonged to Collins, but he gave it to Sara as a 'welcome to middle school' present. It had Internet and chat, so Sara was happy.

---------------

Sara took a moment to change into her paint clothes - an orange sweatshirt and jeans with holes in the knees. She pulled her hair back with a black rubber band and turned on the Broadway recording of Aida. She hadn't listened to it yet, so she was anxious to hear it.

As the first track played, Sara looked over at the picture on the table - her mom sitting on a bed, smiling. Her long brown hair was down and framed her face. She was wearing a bright pink top, a pair of jeans and socks. She had her elbows on her knees and was sitting forward on the bed. The picture was going to be a surprise for Roger for his birthday - the same day as hers.

"Sar, can I come in?" Mark asked a little while later.

"Sure. Come on in Daddy." Sara said, not bothering to cover up her canvas. Mark smiled and came in the room carrying a plate of cookies and milk.

"Just set them right over there." Sara told him, pointing to one of her speakers that wasn't cluttered with things.

"Okay." Mark said, setting the plate and glass of milk down and walked over to see what Sara was doing.

"That's a great picture of your mom." Mark whispered, not wanting to disturb Sara.

"Thanks Daddy." Sara thanked him as she continued to draw her mom's face.

"Your Dad's gonna love it." Mark told her, smiling.

"I hope so. It's taken me forever to get every single detail rig-crap!" Sara fished another pencil from her collection not too far away from her and picked up where she left off.

"Well, I just came to let you know that Aunt Maureen, Aunt Joanne and Scott are here and we'll be eating in about ten minutes." Mark kissed her cheek and started to walk out the door.

"Hey Daddy, can you do me a favor?" Sara asked, not looking up from her painting.

"Anything, Sar."

"Could you send Aunt Joanne up here? I need to ask her opinion on something." Sara told him.

"Sure. I'll send her right up."

"Thanks so much Daddy."

"You're welcome." Mark closed the door behind him as he exited the room. Sara smiled and nodded her head to the tune of Fortune Favors the Brave from Aida.

"Sar? Can I come in?" Joanne asked.

"Sure, Aunt Jo!" Sara told her, wiping the paint off her hands and face before opening the door for Joanne.

"Hey baby! How're you?" Joanne inquired, stepping into the room.

"I'm good, just working on a painting for Dad for his birthday." Sara told her, hugging her close. Joanne smiled and hugged Sara back.

"Can I see it?" Joanne inquired.

"Sure. It's not done yet, just letting you know." Sara told her, leading her to the easel. She had decided to do the background a midnight blue and was just starting to work on Mimi.

"Oh, honey! This is beautiful!" Joanne said, looking at the picture.

"Thanks. Mr. Martin, my art teacher at school, wants me to enter one of my drawings in the school art fair next week." Sara told her, picking up her tarp and carefully put it over the picture so that her Dad wouldn't see it. She then walked over to her bed and sat down, Joanne following right behind her.

"Sar? Something the matter?" Joanne asked, brushing the stray hairs out of Sara's eyes.

"No - it's just this really cute boy might have a crush on me, but I don't know for sure." Sara told her, leaning back on the pillows. A wide smile spread across Joanne's face.

"Well, sweetie, what's his name?"

"Peter Baxley." Sara told her, picking up her stuffed unicorn and traced its features with her right index finger.

"Let me tell you something about boys, honey." Joanne said, pulling Sara into a hug. "You're much happier without them. They'll only bring you down."

"Really?" Sara asked, looking up into Joanne's brown eyes.

"Really?" Joanne repeated, kissing Sara's forehead.

"POOKIE! SARA! DINNER'S READY!" Maureen called up the stairs. Joanne and Sara laughed and headed down the stairs. Sara was so lucky to have a woman that she could talk to about personal stuff that even her fathers wouldn't understand.


	6. Advice Column Here I Come

CHAPTER SIX  
(chapter title - Advice Column Here I Come)

_I can't believe I'm actually doing this_ Sara thought to herself. She found herself after school the next day, standing in front of the door to the school newspaper. Lily Smith, a girl from Sara's fourth period gym class, came out and held the door open for Sara.

"Thanks." Sara thanked her and stepped inside. The room was bustling with people all buzzing around like bees in a swarm. Sara spotted Jennifer and walked up to her.

"Hey Sar. What's up?" Jennifer asked, getting a stack of papers off her desk and moving them to the advisor's Mrs. Penn's desk.

"You wanted to see me." Sara told her, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"Um, now's probably not the best time." Jennifer said, thanking Mrs. Penn and walking to the Sports section of the paper.

"Billy, did you get the stats of last night's game?" Jennifer asked. Billy nodded and handed Jennifer his story - a good two and a half pages.

"Excellent work, Billy." Jennifer praised and walked over to the Advice section of the paper. Alice Wong, the writer of the Ask Alice column was reading a graphic novel and twisting a lock of hair around her finger. Once in a while, she would blow a large pink bubble.

"Ahem." Jennifer cleared her throat loudly, startling Alice. The giant bubble popped and there was a lot of crying and swearing in Korean. Sara decided that this would not be the best time to ask Jennifer about their mall date on Saturday, so Sara just exited the room and closed the door behind her, nearly running into Peter.

"Peter! Hi!" Sara greeted him.

"Hey Sara. You look absolutely stunning." Peter praised. Sara blushed and looked down at what she was wearing - a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and a pink, white and red striped pullover dress. Her blond hair was pulled back with a pink, white and red striped hair scrunchie.

"Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself." Sara told him. Today, he was wearing a plain dark blue T-shirt and dark blue jeans. On his feet were white tennis shoes.

"Say, what are you doing this weekend?" Peter asked.

"Saturday Jennifer and I are going to the mall and on Sunday, my Dad and I are spending some time together." Sara told him. She could see a frown crawl across his face.

"I'm so sorry Peter. Maybe next weekend." Sara said, placing an hand on his arm. Peter shrugged his shoulders and ran a hand through his dark brown hair.

"Next weekend I have relatives coming from out of town. They'll be here for about four weeks." Peter told her, looking down at the floor. Sara sighed and adjusted her messenger bag on her shoulder.

"Come with me." Sara told him, taking his hand in hers. Peter looked up and followed Sara to a bench outside. Together, they talked about everything and nothing. Sara was careful not to tell Peter that she had HIV, fearing what that would do to their relationship.

"Sara! Let's go!" Mark called, motioning for Sara to come to the car.

"That's my Daddy. I gotta go." Sara told Peter, swinging her messenger bag over her shoulder and got in the front seat. Peter watched the two of them disappear out of the parking lot and out of sight.

"PETER! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Peter's older sister, Paulette, called. Peter got in the front seat and closed the door behind him. Paulette didn't ask him about his day at school. All she wanted to talk about is different things their parents said and what her day was like. Peter didn't really care what Paulette was talking about - all he cared about was Sara.

--------------

Sara was in her room, getting ready to put the finishing touches on her painting when the phone rang. Sighing, she put her paintbrush down and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Sara said into the receiver.

"Hey beautiful." Sara blushed - it was Peter.

"Hi, Peter." Sara greeted him.

"What's up?" Peter wanted to know.

"Not much, just getting ready to put the finishing touches on my painting. You?"

"Just got home and I'm in my room. I was just about to get online. Why don't you join me?"

"I would love to, but I really gotta get this painting done before my Dad gets home. It's his and my birthdays next month and I want my family to see my portrait before I-" there was a beep - call coming in.

"Peter, I gotta go. I'll be online later tonight. I promise." Sara told him and without another word, answered the other call.

"Hello?" Sara said into the receiver.

"Is Sara Davis there?" an unfamiliar male voice asked.

"This is she."

"I just want you to know that I'm gonna fucking kill you."

"Why? What did I do?" Sara asked. She was starting to get scared.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you you little bitch." The person told her and with that they hung up. Sara got down on her knees and cried. She was so scared.

"Sara? Who was that?" Mark inquired, walking up the stairs to Sara's room. He heard her sobbing and ran to her, gathering her up in his arms.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked.

"A-A b-b-boy s-s-s-said h-h-he w-w-was g-g-g-go-going t-t-to f-f-f-fucking k-k-kill m-m-me." Sara managed to choke out in between sobs. Mark just held her close, too afraid to let her go.

"You know that Dad and I won't let anybody or anything hurt you." Mark told her, rubbing her back and stroking her hair.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Roger called, walking into the house.

"Up here, babe." Mark called, still holding Sara close to him. He was so happy to hear Roger's footsteps on the stairs.

"How was your- what's wrong?" Roger asked, seeing Sara crying in Mark's arms.

"What's wrong?" Roger repeated, walking over to Sara and Mark and squatted down next to them. He gently placed a hand on Sara's shoulder, causing her to look up. Tears were streaming down her face, which was upsetting to Roger.

"Sar, did something happen?" Roger asked, sitting down next to her and Mark. Sara nodded and hiccoughed. Mark rubbed her back in a circular motion, letting her know that everything would be okay.

"I'll tell him, okay?" Mark told Sara. She nodded and continued to cry.

"She told me that she got a call from an anonymous caller that said that they wanted to fucking kill her." Mark explained. He saw tears come to Roger's green eyes and his face turn deathly pale.

"I need to call Joanne." Roger said after a while.

"Rog, this could be someone playing a joke. You know kids these days." Mark told him, carefully picking Sara up in his arms and tucked her into bed. Noticing her painting, he placed the piece of tarp over it and turned off the overhead light.

"I-I w-w-want D-D-Daddy t-t-to st-stay w-w-with m-m-me." Sara sobbed.

"Okay sweetie. I will." Mark told her, turning around and sat in a chair next to Sara's bed.

"Do you need anything Sara?" Roger asked.

"N-n-no." Sara sobbed. Roger nodded and walked out the room.

----------------

He couldn't believe that anyone would threaten Sara. What sort of idiot would do that? Sara was the most kindest, sweetest, prettiest girl Roger knew and he also knew that she would never do anything to hurt anyone.

Sighing, Roger sat down on the couch in the living room and watched a little bit of TV.

The phone rang a few times, but Sara didn't feel like talking to anyone. She was too afraid that the anonymous caller would threaten her again. Roger didn't know how he would ever live with himself if something happened to his little girl.

-----------------

Roger decided to check on Mark and Sara, just to see how they were doing. Carefully climbing the stairs, he reached the second floor and pressed his ear to the door. There were the sounds of Mark's snoring and Sara's sobbing, but other than that, the room was silent. He listened for a little bit longer then went to work on a song.

As he worked on the song, tears came to his eyes and blurred soon blurred his vision. He put his notebook down and put his head in his hands and cried his eyes out. He knew why he was crying - he was afraid for Sara, afraid for their family. Afraid of what would happen to Sara if the anonymous caller kept his word and actually did kill Sara. Roger didn't let that thought enter his mind.

---------------

Sara woke up and wiped the tears and sleep from her eyes. She got out of bed and carefully made her way over to her computer in the corner of her room. She turned it on and waited for her blue screen with the cute teddy bear to appear. As soon as all her icons popped up, she double clicked on the Word Perfect icon and let her fingers do the typing.

Ten minutes later, she looked at the document in front of her:

_Dear Ask Alice,_

_I am writing to you because of an anonymous call I received earlier today - the caller wouldn't reveal his identity to me, but I know it was a male calling - around fourteen years of age, from the sound of his voice._

_Anyway, this caller - let's call him "Andy" threatened to fucking kill me - his exact words. He didn't say when or how, but I am so scared._

_What should I do to protect myself and my family from Andy?_

_Sincerely, _

_Scared out of my Wits._

Sara read and re-read the words in front of her, the glow of the screen reflecting off the walls around her. She sent it to the Ask Alice column of the newspaper and waited for an answer.


	7. Will I Wake Tomorrow From This Nightmare

CHAPTER SEVEN  
(chapter title - Will I Wake Tomorrow From This Nightmare)

The next day, Sara was sitting in her American History class - her final class of the day when someone threw a note at her. Picking the note up, she smiled to see that it was Peter's handwriting.

_Meet me after school by the bench nearest the art wing. I have to tell you something._

_Peter_

Sara turned around and smiled at him to let him know that she would be coming.

"Ms. Cohen-Davis, maybe you could answer the question for us." Mr. Wright, the teacher told her.

"What was the question?" Sara inquired.

"In what year was the Declaration of Independence signed?" Mr. Wright asked.

"That's easy - July 4th, 1776." Sara answered just as the bell rang. Mr. Wright nodded and told everyone what chapters to study for that weekend. Sara picked up her messenger bag and started to head towards the bench outside the art wing when Carolyn pulled her to a quiet corner of the school.

"Caro! What are you doing?" Sara hissed, watching for Peter.

"I wanna know something." Carolyn started, her tone serious.

"What?"

"Did you write to Ask Alice?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because there's someone out looking for you."

"Caro, what do you mean?" Sara was starting to get frightened.

"Caro! Come on!" Kristen called to her twin. Carolyn looked at Kristen and then back at Sara.

"Watch yourself, Sar." Carolyn warned her friend as she went off with her twin. Sara sighed and walked to the bench where she was supposed to be meeting Peter, but she didn't see him.

"Hey Sara!" Mark called, motioning for Sara to come to the car. She kept her face hidden from view as she climbed into the front seat.

"Hey Daddy." Sara greeted him as they drove back to the house.

"How was school?" Mark asked. Sara shrugged her shoulders and looked out the window.

"Did that person threaten you again?" Mark inquired. Sara shook her head and rested her head against the window - she was exhausted.

----------------

"I'm gonna take a nap. If anyone calls for me, take a message." Sara called into the house as she climbed the stairs to her room. Opening the door, she put her messenger bag on the floor near her bed and climbed into bed, holding her pink stuffed unicorn close to her as she slept.

Meanwhile downstairs, Mark and Roger were getting dinner ready and quietly talking to each other when the phone rang.

"I got it." Roger whispered to Mark, drying his hands on a dishtowel and went to answer the phone.

"Is Sara there? It's Peter." the voice said on the other line.

"Sara's taking a nap right now. Can I take a message?" Roger asked, getting a pen and paper.

"No, I'll call back later." Peter said and hanging up. Roger shrugged his shoulders and hung the phone up.

"Who was that, babe?" Mark asked as Roger walked over to him.

"A friend of Sara's." Roger told him, kissing him on the lips. Mark smiled against Roger's lips and kissed him back.

"I love you." Roger whispered in Mark's ear, gently nibbling on it a bit.

"I love you, too." Mark whispered back, waving the wooden spoon in his hand like a sword. Roger laughed and picked up a purple handled spatchula and waved it in Mark's face. The men laughed and had a little 'swordfight' before putting down the utensils and walked to the living room couch and ended up making out, completely ignoring the phone.

"SPEAK!" Mark, Roger and Sara's voices sounded when the answering machine went off.

"Sara Cohen-Davis I'm gonna fucking kill you. I know that you have HIV. I know you have two dads. I'm gonna fucking kill you." Roger's ears pricked up as the person hung up.

"Mark." Roger shook Mark awake. He had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Whaaat?" Mark groaned.

"That anonymous caller called again." Roger told him, sitting up and getting off of Mark. He looked at the clock - 5:00 - time for Life Support.

"SARA! LIFE SUPPORT! NOW!" Roger called up the stairs. Sara came out of her room wearing a plain tight fitting gray T-shirt and jeans. Her hair was in a ponytail.

"I'm ready to go, Dad." Sara told him, jogging down the stairs. Roger smiled and took her hand in his.

---------------

"Welcome to Life Support everyone." Paul greeted everyone.

"We're glad to be here, Paul." The group chorused back to him.

"It's a pleasure to see familiar faces." Paul smiled at Roger, Sara, Collins. "And unfamiliar faces." Paul indicated to Jeffery, a man with spiky red hair, a girl with long brown hair and a black man.

"Why don't we go around and introduce ourselves." Paul suggested, nodding for Sara to start.

"Sara."

"Roger."

"Collins – Tom Collins."

"Jeffery."

"Anthony."

"Idina."

"Martin."

"And I'm Paul." Paul introduced himself. The group smiled at him.

"Is there anything anyone wants to share? Anything that you say in the group, stays in the group."

"I have something to say." Sara spoke up. This was the first meeting that she had anything to say. The others looked shocked that she was going to say something.

"Yes Sara?" Paul asked as Sara stood up.

"I've been receiving anonymous calls from someone who says-" she gulped and blinked back tears.

"Says what?" Paul inquired.

"It's okay, baby." Roger whispered, taking Sara's hand in his.

"They say they're going to fucking kill me." Sara blurted out and sat down next to Roger, crying her eyes out. Roger wrapped an arm around her and held her close, too afraid to let her go.

"I'm sorry that you're receiving those calls. Is there anything the group can do?" Paul asked. Sara shook her head and continued to cry.

"How many times has this person called?" the girl named Idina asked.

"Twice." Sara managed to choke out.

"You should tell somebody." The man named Anthony piped up. The group nodded in agreement.

"She's already written to the advice columnist in the school newspaper about it." Roger told the group, holding Sara close to him. She cried into his shirt as the group continued to talk about what happened to her at school. Roger was happy that everyone in Life Support was supporting Sara in the best way that they could.

"Will I lose my dignity? Will someone care?  
Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?" Anthony sang. The others stood up and sang along with him, their voices getting louder with each group that joined in the round.

--------------

After Life Support, Sara and Roger headed home.

"What'd you think of Life Support, Sar?" Roger asked, putting an arm around Sara's shoulders and drawing her close.

"I liked it, Dad." Sara answered, smiling up at Roger.

"I'm glad." Roger kissed her cheek as he hailed a taxi to go back to the brownstone house he shared with the two people he cared about most in his life.


	8. An Unexpected Turn

CHAPTER EIGHT  
(chapter title – An Unexpected Turn)

"_There is a castle on a cloud  
__I like to go there in my sleep  
__Aren't any floors for me to sweep  
__Not in my castle on a cloud._"Sara sang as she strummed her guitar later that evening. She was dressed in her pajamas – dark blue boxer shorts and a light blue Superman sleep shirt.

"_We all lead such elaborate lives  
wild ambitions in our sights  
How an affair of the heart survives  
days apart and hurried nights  
Seems quite unbelievable to me  
I don't want to live like that  
seems quite unbelievable to me  
I don't want to love like that  
I just want our time to be  
slower and gentler, wiser, free._" Roger sang, strumming his guitar.

"Well, well, well. Our dueling guitarists hard at work." Mark teased as he sat down next to Roger.

"Very funny, babe." Roger told him, his tone sarcastic.

"I'm gonna go to bed. Night Daddy. Night Dad." Sara told the two men, putting her guitar away and hugging both Mark and Roger before heading upstairs to her room.

"Night Sara. We love you." Roger and Mark chorused after her.

"She's a great kid." Mark told Roger. Roger nodded and leaned in to kiss Mark when the phone rang. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Roger stood up and answered the phone.

"Hello? Jeffery? What's wrong?...Holy shit. Okay…yeah…uh huh. What hospital? Okay. We'll be right- what? Shit. Just stay calm and we'll be right there. Bye." Roger hung up the phone and collapsed, crying. Mark ran over to him and hugged him. Roger just pushed him away and continued to cry.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Mark asked, sitting down next to Roger and rubbed a hand up and down Roger's back.

"C-C-Collins i-i-is i-in th-th-the h-h-hospital." Roger managed to choke out. Mark felt tears come to his eyes as he hugged the love of his life and cried with him.

Meanwhile, upstairs Sara wasn't sleeping – she was online chatting with Kristen.

MADAMEELPHABA06: I got a threatening phone call again.  
KRISSYPOO008: OMG! Sara! R U OK?  
MADAMEELPHABA06: I will b.  
KRISSYPOO008: how r ur dads handling this?  
MADAMEELPHABA06: I don't think they even care.  
KRISSYPOO008: I'm sure they do Sar. There's probably other things on their mind.  
MADAMEELPHABA06: Kristen! I've gotten 2 threatening phone calls! I don't know what's more important than that.  
KRISSYPOO008: Sorry Sar. Have you talked to your Aunt Joanne about this? I mean, she's a lawyer and all.  
MADAMEELPHABA06: Dad thinks it's a prank call.  
KRISSYPOO008: …  
MADAMEELPHABA06: h/o. I'll brb.KRISSYPOO008: okay.

Sara put up her away message and quickly messed up her hair so that it looked like she had been sleeping before walking down the stairs. She saw Mark and Roger crying in the middle of the living room floor, their arms wrapped around each other.

"Dad? Daddy? What's wrong?" Sara asked hoarsely.

"Uncle Collins is in the hospital." Mark choked out in-between sobs. Sara ran to them and hugged them, tears streaming down her face.

"That can't be. We saw him at Life Support. He looked fine." Sara sobbed. Roger kissed the top of her head and drew her close.

"Let's go to the hospital. I told Jeffery we would be there for him." Roger spoke up. His voice was hoarse and he looked awful.

"Okay, but I'm driving. You look like shit." Mark told him, kissing his cheek and getting the keys off the kitchen counter before Roger could protest.

As they drove to the hospital, Sara tried her best to sleep, but it was no use. Mark and Roger kept her awake by talking about the anonymous caller – who was he? What did he want? Was he anyone that Sara knew? Why did he keep calling her?

Finally, they reached the hospital. Roger and Sara climbed out of the car while Mark went to go find a parking spot.

"Hey guys." Maureen greeted them. She hugged Roger first and then Sara. Sara hugged Maureen tightly as she cried into her shirt. Maureen rubbed her back and told her everything would be okay. Roger had gone to sit with Joanne and Scott. Joanne was crying and Scott was listening to his CD player with the volume turned up loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Scott, turn it down, please." Joanne choked out, reaching over to touch Scott's shoulder with a trembling hand. He shrugged it off and ran a hand through his dark brown hair, his hazel eyes darting around the room. Sara and Maureen were crying together in a far corner of the waiting room. Roger was crying. Mark had just entered the waiting room and walked over to Roger and sat down next to him. Joanne was silently praying.

After a few moments of silence, Jeffery entered the waiting room and walked over to Sara, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and stood up, following Jeffery to the hospital room. Everyone else had been to see Collins – Mark, Roger, Joanne, Maureen and Scott, so it was Sara's turn.

"He's right in there." Jeffery told Sara, motioning to a closed hospital door. Sara bit her bottom lip as she opened the door and walked into the room. She instantly walked to Collins' bed and carefully sat down next to him. He was fast asleep and looked horrible – there were lesions all over his arms and hands, fever spots appearing on his face and his breathing was getting weaker.

"U-Uncle Collins?" Sara managed to choke out after a moment of silence. She saw his big brown eyes flicker open.

"S-Sara is that you?" he asked, barely above a whisper.

"It's me Uncle Collins." Sara told him, taking one of his hands in hers and squeezed it.

"How you doing?" Collins inquired.

"I'm scared." Sara admitted.

"I know you are, but soon the virus will take hold-" Sara couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Uncle Collins! Don't talk like that." Sara told him.

"_When destiny calls you  
__You must be strong  
__I may not be with you  
__But you've got to hold on_…" his voice was getting weaker. Sara looked over at his heart rate monitor – beep beep beep beeeeeeeeeeeeep

"NOOOO!" Sara screamed, taking Collins in her lap and rocked him, just as Jeffery and the others entered the room. Sara continued to cry as the others gathered around the hospital bed. They knew that their beloved Collins was gone forever and there wasn't anything anyone could do about it.


	9. I Should Tell You

CHAPTER NINE  
(chapter title – I Should Tell You)

The next few weeks flew by quickly. Sara got more involved with her paintings and decided to enter one she had painted of Angel dancing at the Life in an art contest and won first place.

Mark and Roger were busy planning Collins' memorial service. They had help from Maureen and Joanne who were over everyday. Scott, on the other hand, completely ignored what was going on and spent most of his time on the phone or online. The strange thing was that whenever Scott was over at the Cohen-Davis' place, the anonymous caller didn't call.

"I'm gonna go online." Sara announced after dinner one night.

"Okay. Would you mind taking Scott with you?" Joanne asked.

"Why?" Sara inquired, folding her arms across her chest.

"Sara." Roger warned.

"Fine. C'mon." Sara commanded Scott, stomping up the stairs to her room.

As soon as they entered the room, Scott instantly sat down in Sara's chair, put his feet up and turned on the TV to MTV. Sara rolled her eyes and changed into her painting clothes in the bathroom across the hall.

"Don't. Touch. Anything." Sara warned as she picked up her paintbrush and looked at the photograph on the table – it was a picture of Collins with his arms wrapped around Angel, his head resting on her shoulder. Turning on her CD player, she put in Aida and instantly put it on Fortune Favors the Brave.

"What the hell is that?" Scott asked.

"Music." Sara told him, looking down at the picture on the table.

"I know it's music. But why are you listening to it?"

"Because Scott." Sara said, not looking up from the picture on the table, "I love listening to music when I paint."

"Knock knock." Maureen poked her head in.

"Hey Aunt Maureen." Sara smiled as Maureen came into the room.

"Whatcha doing?" Maureen asked.

"Painting." Sara answered. She was working on Collins first.

"Oh my God! Sara – that's amazing." Maureen praised, standing behind Sara.

"Thanks Aunt Maureen." Sara thanked her, looking at the drawing on the table next to the easel. Maureen smiled and went to sit with Scott just as Sara decided to get on her computer.

"Are you kids okay?" Maureen inquired.

"Yes." Sara and Scott chorused.

"Okay. I'll just go then." Maureen smiled and walked out the door.

"Finally, I thought she would never leave." Scott muttered. Sara looked up from her painting as she put the canvas over it and went to her huge walk-in closet and got a black tank top and black jeans.

"What did you say?" Sara inquired.

"I said that I thought she would never leave." Scott repeated as Sara went to the bathroom to change. How could Scott say something like that?

"Scott, she cares about you. Why are you so mean all the time?"

"That's just the way I am." Scott replied simply.

"I've known you since I was born – are you acting like this to get attention or something?" Sara asked.

"Screw this – I'm outta here." Scott stood up and walked out of the room. _What the hell is his problem? I was just trying to…forget it _Sara thought as she adjusted the hem of her tank top. Pulling her hair back into a ponytail, she made her way down the stairs and kissed her family goodbye.

"Where do you think you're going all beautiful like that?" Roger asked as Sara grabbed a light sweater out of the closet.

"Jennifer, Carolyn, Kristen, Tiffany and I are going out to dinner to celebrate Tiffany's birthday and then we're gonna go see a movie." Sara told him as a car pulled up in the driveway.

"What time will you be home?" Roger inquired.

"Roger, remember what we talked about?" Mark asked from the kitchen.

"Yes, babe, I remember." Roger responded through gritted teeth.

"Boys! Let the girl go out and have some fun." Maureen and Joanne piped up as Scott walked down the stairs.

"But…but….but." Roger stammered. Mark, Joanne and Maureen laughed and told Sara to have a great time. Sara smiled and headed out the door.

-----------

"Ugh, that movie was so boring!" Sara announced, yawning.

"You're telling me. I can't believe that the paper gave it excellent reviews! Blah!" Jennifer piped up.

"I know! I fell asleep half-way through." Kristen and Carolyn chorused.

"I'm sorry I made you guys watch that." Tiffany apologized.

"Aww. It's okay girl." Her friends told her, smiling.

"Hey, Sar, isn't that Peter?" Kristen asked, pointing straight ahead.

"Yeah – it is. Hold on girls, I'll be right back." Sara told her friends.

"Take your time." Tiffany told her, taking a long sip of her Diet Coke.

"Let me have some of that!" Carolyn pleaded as Sara walked up to Peter. Jennifer and Kristen watched intently.

"Ignore them." Sara told him, smiling at Peter.

"Okay, I will." Peter said, smiling back at Sara.

"So, what are you doing here?" Sara wanted to know.

"Oh, I'm here with my little cousin and my sister. You?"

"The girls – Jennifer, Kristen, Carolyn, Tiffany and I are here celebrating Tiffany's birthday."

"That's cool. Hey, Sara, could I steal you away from your friends for a few minutes?" Peter asked.

"Um, sure." Sara looked back at her friends and mouthed 'I'll be back'. The four of them smiled at her and motioned for her to go with him.

-------------

Sara and Peter stopped outside a bookstore and sat upon the bench that was there.

"What's up Peter?" Sara asked, running her fingers through her hair nervously.

"Sara, I was wondering." He took a big breath. "If you wanted to be my girlfriend." Sara was speechless.

"Sar? You okay?" Peter asked.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Peter, I would love to be your girlfriend." Sara told him, hugging him around the neck. Peter smiled and kissed her cheek. The two of them stood up and walked hand-in-hand back to where the girls were waiting for Sara.

--------------

"So, what did Peter want?" Tiffany inquired as the five of them drove back home in Tiffany's dad's van. Sara smiled and looked out the window.

"Ooh! Somebody asked someone to be their girlfriend!" Kristen said, poking Sara until Sara screamed with laughter.

"Keep it down!" Mr. Ingalls commanded.

"Sorry dad." Tiffany apologized.

"What did he want?" Jennifer asked, turning around in her seat. Tiffany's sister, Lauren, was in front while the girls spread out in the van. Tiffany and Jennifer sat behind Mr. Ingalls and Lauren while Sara, Kristen and Carolyn were in the backseat.

"Heaskedmetobehisgirlfriendandisaidyes." Sara mumbled.

"English please." Kristen and the others told Sara. Sara just rolled her eyes and leaned over so that her friends could hear her and no one else.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes." Sara told the others. The four girls screamed and congratulated Sara just as they pulled into the Cohen-Davis' driveway. Sara climbed out of the backseat and walked into the house, waving that it was okay for Mr. Ingalls to drive off.

"Hello?" Sara called.

"In here, sweetie." Mark told her. Sara smiled and walked to where Mark was. He was sitting on the couch, sipping tea and watching a documentary on TV.

"Where's Dad?" Sara asked.

"He went to bed early – he's not feeling good." Mark told her, frowning.

"Aww. Poor Dad."

"He'll be okay, Sar. Don't worry about it." Mark told her, hugging her as she sat down next to him.

"I know he will be." Sara told him, smiling slightly.

"So, how was your outing with the girls?" Mark asked, quickly changing the subject.

"It was fun – we went out to dinner at Theo's and then we went to see a movie." Sara told him, snuggling closer to Mark.

"What movie?" Mark wanted to know.

"It was called _Inspector Gadget_. Very boring." Sara said.

"That's the one with Matthew Broderick, right?"

"Yeah."

"Anything else exciting happen?" Mark inquired.

"Yeah – we ran into Peter at the movies. He and I talked-"

"Where were the others?"

"They went into American Eagle."

"Oh, okay."

"Anyway, Peter and I went to Page's Bookstore and sat on the bench in front of the store and he asked me to be his girlfriend."

"That's wonderful Sar. What'd you say?"

"She said 'yes' of course." Roger croaked from the balcony of the second floor. Sara craned her neck up at her Dad as he came down the stairs. He had no shirt on and had on a pair of baggy blue sweatpants.

"Hey Dad. How're you feeling?" Sara asked, standing up and walking over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. Roger put his hands on her back and hugged her back.

"Baby, shouldn't you be sleeping?" Mark told his lover.

"Yes Mother." Roger joked hoarsely.

"Then go back to bed. I'll be there soon." Mark said gently. Roger nodded, hugged Sara again and waddled back up the stairs.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Mark asked Sara.

"Yeah – the girls and I are gonna go horseback riding." Sara told him, walking up the stairs to her room.

"Sounds like fun." Mark said. Sara nodded – besides painting, the other thing she loved more than anything was horses.

"I'm gonna go to bed, Daddy. Night. I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetheart. Sleep well." Mark smiled as he watched Sara climb the stairs to her room and close the door.

------------

Sara was now changed into her pajamas – black sweatpants and a pink tank top. She was sitting at her computer working on something for school when an instant message from Peter.

RAZZLEDAZZLER09: hey  
MADAMEELPHABA06: hey yourself  
RAZZLEDAZZLER09: what's up?  
MADAMEELPHABA06: not much, just working on something for skool  
MADAMEELPHABA06: school  
MADAMEELPHABA06: you?  
RAZZLEDAZZLER09: not much here either – just listening to a mixed CD.  
MADAMEELPHABA06: that's cool.  
RAZZLEDAZZLER09: yup.  
RAZZLEDAZZLER09: what are you doing tomorrow?  
MADAMEELPHABA06: I'm getting together w/ the girls.  
RAZZLEDADDLER09: Whatcha gonna do?  
MADAMEELPHABA06: we're gonna go horseback riding.  
RAZZLEDAZZLER09: sounds like fun  
MADAMEELPHABA06: it should be.  
RAZZLEDAZZLER09: have you heard from that anon. caller?  
MADAMEELPHABA06: no – not today  
MADAMEELPHABA06: you know what I realized?  
RAZZLEDAZZLER09: what?  
MADAMEELPHABA06: remember how I was telling you about Scott?  
RAZZLEDAZZLER09: your aunts kid, right?  
MADAMEELPHABA06: well, they came over today 4 something and the anon. caller didn't call.  
RAZZLEDAZZLER09: that's weird  
MADAMEELPHABA06: yeah, it is.  
RAZZLEDAZZLER09: well, I should get going – my little cousin, Jeremy, and I are hanging out tomorrow during the day and then I'm walking a dog for my 'rent's blind friend.  
RAZZLEDAZZLER09: the blind friend has two dogs – a Yellow Lab named Clover and a German Shepard named Shaggy.  
MADAMEELPHABA06: aww! Which 1 r u walking tomorrow?  
RAZZLEDAZZLER09: Clover  
MADAMEELPHABA06: how old is he/she?  
RAZZLEDAZZLER09: she's 13. shaggy's 4.  
MADAMEELPHABA06: aww! Have fun tomorrow  
RAZZLEDAZZLER09: u 2  
MADAMEELPHABA06: thanx  
RAZZLEDAZZLER09: your welcome  
MADAMEELPHABA06: nite  
RAZZLEDAZZLER09: I love u  
MADAMEELPHABA06: love u 2

_RAZZLEDAZZLER09 has logged off_

Sara smiled and shut down her computer, put in one of her classical CDs and fell asleep, anxiously awaiting the long day ahead of her.


	10. A Day Filled With Adventure

CHAPTER TEN  
(chapter title – A Day Filled With Adventure)

"Can you feel the love tonight?" Sara, Tiffany, Jennifer, Carolyn and Kristen sang at the top of their lungs. Roger laughed as he drove the five girls to Golden Hoof Beats Ranch where they were going to go horseback riding for two hours. Roger had even decided to join them.

"The peace that evening brings!" Roger joined in, equally as loud as the girls. They all laughed and stepped out of the car as soon as Roger parked it. Mark was with Maureen and Joanne today, still working on arrangements for Collins' memorial service.

"Thanks for coming with us Mr. C-D." Carolyn thanked him. Roger and Sara laughed.

"Please call me Roger, you know that, Carolyn." Roger told her, putting an arm around Sara's shoulders and smiled at her. Sara smiled back up at him as the six of them headed to the stables and awaited their horse assignments.

--------------

"Whoa Queen!" Sara commanded her horse as the group picked up a trot. The chestnut mare tossed her head and only trotted faster.

"Pull back on her reins Sar!" Carolyn called from somewhere behind her.

"All halt!" the trail guide, Rachel, told the group of riders – Tiffany and her horse, Sunshine; Jennifer and her horse, Tango; Kristen and her horse, Chocolate; Roger and his horse, Mulan; Sara and her horse Queen and Carolyn and her horse, Blade. The six of them had managed to have a group made up of only them.

"Everyone doing okay?" Rachel asked as she nudged her horse, Pudgi, into a walk.

"I'm not, she won't stand still." Sara told the trail guide, slapping Queen with the end of her reins. Queen snorted and tossed her head.

"Here, trade horses with me." Rachel told Sara, motioning for her to dismount. Sara dismounted and smiled at Pudgi. He was a dark brown, almost black horse.

"Go ahead and mount him." Rachel said, mounting Queen and leading her to the front of the group. Sara put her foot in the stirrup and mounted Pudgi.

The group finished up their ride, said goodbye to their horses and headed back to the Cohen-Davis' house.

"Hey, Mr. C-D, are you writing any new songs?" Carolyn asked.

"Yes, I am Carolyn." Roger told her, smiling at Sara as she climbed in the front seat.

"What's the name of it?" Kristen piped up.

"It doesn't have a title yet, but I'll let you girls listen to it when we get home." Roger told them as he turned on the ignition and drove back to the brownstone house. The girls sang, talked and laughed all the way there, just as they did all the way down to the stable.

---------------

"How do you measure, measure a year?" Roger, Sara, Tiffany, Kristen, Jennifer and Carolyn sang on the way back to the Cohen-Davis' house. Roger smiled as each of the girls took a turn singing the solos.

"We're here." Roger announced twenty minutes later. Jennifer, Tiffany, Kristen and Carolyn scrambled out of the backseat as Sara and Roger walked inside. Mark, Joanne and Maureen were there, waiting for the group.

"Hey everyone." Joanne greeted the girls and Roger.

"How was riding?" Mark asked.

"It was good." The girls went on to tell the three adults the names of their horses while Roger went to the room he shared with Mark and brought out his guitar. The girls were settled on the floor, on the couch and the chairs at the kitchen table. Mark, Maureen and Joanne were settled on the couch and in two chairs in the kitchen.

"This is one of the songs I'm going to be singing next week and all of you are invited." Roger smiled at the group and strummed a chord on his guitar.

"_We all lead such elaborate lives  
wild ambitions in our sights  
How an affair of the heart survives  
days apart and hurried nights  
Seems quite unbelievable to me  
I don't want to live like that  
seems quite unbelievable to me  
I don't want to love like that  
I just want our time to be  
slower and gentler, wiser, free _

We all live in extravagant times  
playing games we can't all win  
Unintended emotional crimes  
Take some out, take others in

I'm so tired of all were going through  
I don't want to live like that  
I'm so tired of all were going through  
I don't want to love like that  
I just want to be with you  
Now and forever, peaceful, true  
This may not be the moment  
to tell you face to face  
But I could wait forever  
for the perfect time and place." He sang. Sara remembered him singing this song before and decided to join in.

"_We all lead such elaborate lives  
We don't know whose words are true  
Strangers, lovers, husbands, wives  
Hard to know who's loving who._" Sara and Roger crooned.

"_Too many choices tear us apart  
I don't want to live like that._" Sara sang.

"_Too many choices tear us apart  
I don't want to love like that  
I just want to touch your heart  
May this confession._" Roger sang.

"_Be the start._" Sara and Roger sang, finishing the song. Everyone around them clapped and cheered.

"What's the name of that song, Rog?" Maureen asked.

"Elaborate Lives." Roger answered.

"I love that song, Mr. C-D." Carolyn spoke up. She was the only one of Sara's friends that refused to call Roger by his first name.

"Thanks Carolyn." Roger smiled at her.

"Where's Scott, Aunt Joanne?" Sara inquired.

"He's at a friend's house, why Sar?" Joanne asked.

"Just wondering." Sara told her. Just then, the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Sara announced, standing up and walking over to the phone.

"Hello?" she said into the receiver.

"Sara Cohen-Davis, prepare to die." The anonymous caller hung up. Sara dropped the phone and sunk down on the floor, feeling the bile rising up in her throat. She then began crying – loud and hard.

"Sara? What's wrong?" Joanne asked, walking over to Sara and holding her.

"It – was – him." Sara choked out. Joanne shot a confused look to the others.

"What do you mean it was him? Who was it, honey?" Joanne inquired, stroking Sara's hair and rubbing her back.

"It – was – him." Sara repeated.

"I know who she means." Tiffany spoke up. Everyone's eyes turned to her. "It was Scott."


	11. The Truth Comes Out

CHAPTER ELEVEN  
(chapter title – The Truth Comes Out)

"Tiffany, what do you mean by that?" Maureen asked.

"My sister goes to school with him – she says that he always goes to other peoples houses and threatens Sara." Tiffany answered her seriously.

"Are you absolutely sure, Tiffany?" Joanne inquired. Tiffany nodded.

"I can't believe that boy!" Maureen shouted. Mark went to comfort Sara while Joanne stood up and went to calm Maureen down. Roger was just shocked – he'd never believe that Scott would do a thing like that.

"I'm gonna kill that little punk." Roger growled.

"Roger, calm down!" Mark told his life partner.

"DON'T FUCKING TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Roger shouted. The girls were starting to get scared. Mark offered to drive them all home – except Tiffany – he wanted her there to tell them what exactly happened with Scott and why he was threatening Sara.

--------------

Sara was up in her room with a huge sign on the door that read 'Parental Supervision Required'. She refused to come out or speak to anyone. She even refused to eat a peanut butter and banana sandwich – her favorite food in the world. She did drink the chocolate milk and eat half the carrot.

"Sara's still refusing to see or talk to anyone." Mark informed Roger later that evening. Tiffany's dad had come and got her half an hour ago. Sara didn't even come out of her room to say goodbye to her friend.

"Why would that bastard call our daughter and threaten her?" Roger asked angrily. His green eyes were welling up with tears as he collapsed on the couch next to Mark. Mark had tears in his eyes as he moved closer to Roger and put his head in his lap.

"We didn't take the threats seriously enough. We should've listened." Mark had tears streaming down his cheeks. Roger looked up at him and lifted his chin so that he could look into the smaller man's eyes. Tears were in his eyes. Tears were in Roger's eyes. The two of them cried and held each other, occasionally whispering loving words and comforting messages to each other.

Meanwhile, up in Sara's room, she was sprawled on her stomach on her bed. The TV was turned to an episode of The Golden Girls. It was the only show that would cheer Sara up if she was feeling like shit. Not today. She didn't laugh at the girls' sarcastic or funny remarks. She didn't even laugh when Rose shared one of her many St. Olaf stories.

Sighing, Sara turned off the TV and turned over on her back, hands behind her head, looking up at the ceiling. She wanted to do something about Scott, but she didn't know what. She was hoping that Maureen and Joanne would do something awful and terrible to him.

---------

Sara finally decided to make an appearance around one o'clock in the morning. Sneaking out of her room, she quietly made her way down the stairs and to the kitchen. She stifled a giggle as she passed Mark and Roger's room. Both men were snoring and mumbling in their sleep.

Sara decided to make herself some macaroni and cheese. As she waited for the water to boil, she turned the TV on low. She turned it to the show tunes station and listened to different songs as she made her macaroni and cheese.

As Sara put the ingredients away, she heard Mark and Roger's bedroom door open and close. Sara didn't care who it was – she was too engrossed in her favorite episode of the TV show Even Stevens.

"Sara? What are you doing up?" Mark croaked as he made his way down the stairs.

"Couldn't sleep." Sara responded, blowing on a forkful of macaroni and cheese and taking a small bite. Mark smiled and sat down next to her.

"Do you mind talking to me about what happened between you and Scott?" Mark asked as Sara turned off the TV and took another bite of her macaroni and cheese.

"Actually, Daddy, I'm gonna go to bed." Sara stood up and put her bowl in the sink and stretched.

"Sara…"

"What?"

"Just talk to me. I'm your Daddy. You can tell me anything, you know that Sar." Mark told her as she sat down next to him.

"I really think Scott was jealous because when I was a baby, I got all sorts of attention." Sara told Mark, which was the truth. Sara got the sense that Mark didn't believe her for some reason.

"I'm telling the truth, Daddy." Sara told him, her tone angry.

"Sara Elizabeth Cohen-Davis." Mark warned.

"What?"

"I don't believe you."

"I am telling the truth, Daddy! Just ask Dad or Aunts Maureen or Joanne. They'll tell you." Sara's eyes were welling up with tears. Mark just shook his head as Sara stood up and took the stairs two at a time to her room where she quietly slammed the door.

Once she was in her room, she took her guitar out of its case and sat down on her bed. She strummed a chord and sang 'You Are My Sunshine', tears streaming down her cheeks. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she put the guitar back in its case and walked over to her gerbils cage. She got out a black and white splotched one that she had named Mouser.

"Oh Mouser, Daddy doesn't believe me." Sara told the gerbil. Mouser just squeaked and climbed in Sara's hands. Kissing the gerbil on the head, Sara placed her back in the cage and turned off the lamp that she had hanging over the cage to keep her two gerbils – Mouser and a black one named Ink – warm.

Sara put on her Dad's latest CD – Model Prisoner on and climbed into bed. As soon as she was comfortable under the covers, she let out a sob and started crying. She couldn't believe that her Daddy of all people wouldn't believe her. That just hurt her – that meant that he didn't care about her.

Sitting up, Sara packed a few clothes, wrote a note for anyone who cared about where she was going and walked the four blocks to Jeffery's house. Sara shivered as she walked – it was four o'clock in the morning and she doubted that Jeffery would be up at this hour.

She had tears streaming down her cheeks as she reached Jeffery's door. She knocked with a trembling hand and waited for someone to answer.

After a moment, the porch light flickered on and the door opened.

"Sara, honey, what are you doing here?" Jeffery asked, motioning for Sara to come inside.

"I-I t-t-t-told m-m-my D-D-Daddy t-t-the t-t-t-truth a-a-a-about S-Sc-Scott a-a-a-and h-h-he d-d-didn't b-b-believe m-m-me." Sara sobbed. Jeffery hugged her tight as he closed the door.

"Baby, you're freezing!" Jeffery told her as he led her to the couch and put a big fluffy blanket over her. Otis and Princess – Jeffery's Pug and calico, came up to Sara. She smiled and petted them. She finally drifted off to sleep around five thirty as she petted Princess. Jeffery kissed Sara's forehead and went upstairs to his room. He was glad to have company again.

As she slept, Sara shivered violently. Princess yowled, jumped off the couch and scurried away. Otis started barking from his crate in the other room.

"Otis! No! Quiet!" Jeffery commanded hoarsely as he walked over to the couch.

"Shit." Jeffery muttered out loud. He sat down next to Sara and held her in his arms. He tried everything to get her warm – blankets, body heat and even a fire, but nothing worked. It had to be forty degrees on a cold October night. Sara was HIV positive, which meant phenomena and other deadly viruses that could enter her immune system and eventually kill her. Not to mention she was wearing a red tank top, plaid boxer shorts and sandals.

"Sara, sweetie, I have to call Mark and Roger." Jeffery told her, wrapping another blanket around her. She had three fuzzy and warm blankets on her already.

"N-n-no." Sara's teeth were chattering.

"Sweetie, its either them or the hospital." Jeffery said.

"H-Hospital." Sara shivered. Jeffery nodded sadly and dialed 911.

------------

The ambulance arrived five minutes later and took Sara to the hospital. Jeffery had called Maureen, Joanne, Mark and Roger to tell them what was going on. Jeffery was allowed to ride with Sara to Manhattan Hospital, even though he wasn't family. He had lied and said he was her brother – he treated her like she was his own sister.

------------

Sara was now in a hospital room in the Critical Ward. She would have to spend a week in the hospital and be tested for phenomena.

"How is she doing?" Roger asked as he and Mark entered the hospital waiting room.

"She's in critically stable condition." Jeffery answered sadly.

"Is she up for visitors?" Mark inquired. Jeffery shook his head sadly.

"The doctor – Dr. DeVaney – wants her to go through some tests tonight. She should be up for visitors tomorrow." Jeffery told the group, swallowing hard.

"If I didn't yell at her, none of this would've happened." Mark said, walking to a chair in the waiting room and sat down, elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. Roger went over to him and rubbed his back.

"Is there anything we can do, Rog?" Joanne asked, walking over to Roger and Mark; Maureen and Jeffery right behind her.

"Not at the moment, thanks Jo." Roger answered, putting an arm around Mark's shoulders and drew him close.

"Actually, could you go back to our place and pack some clothes, her stuffed unicorn and security blanket, and her toothbrush?" Mark asked. Joanne and Maureen nodded and walked out the door.

"What about me?" Jeffery wanted to know.

"No, Jeffery. You dialing 911 and getting her here was the best thing that you could do. Tomorrow, you can be the first visitor." Roger said, rubbing Mark's back in a circular motion. Jeffery nodded, hugged both Mark and Roger, and headed out the door.

"Roger Cohen-Davis, Sara requests that you stay with her." Dr. DeVaney – Sara's doctor, called from the doorway of the waiting room.

"Okay." Roger stood up and kissed Mark on the lips before heading to Sara's room.

"She's in room 28 B." Dr. DeVaney told Roger.

"Thanks." Roger walked to Sara's room and sat down in the hospital chair that was near her bed. She was hooked up to all sorts of beeping, whirring and buzzing machines and monitors. Roger took his daughter's hand in his and ran his thumb up and down her knuckle. Sara moaned a bit in her sleep, but didn't wake up.

"_Edelweiss, edelweiss, every morning you greet me  
Small and white,  
Clean and bright,  
You look happy to meet me  
Blossom of snow  
May you bloom and grow,  
Bloom and grow forever  
Edelweiss, edelweiss, bless my home-land forever_." Roger sang softly. Stifling a yawn, he let go of Sara's hand and adjusted his position in the hospital chair. He knew that in the end his daughter would be okay.

* * *

A/N: don't own the lyrics to Edelweiss. belongs to respected owner. nuff said.

* * *


	12. No One Is Alone

CHAPTER TWELVE  
(chapter title – No One Is Alone)

Exactly a week later, Sara was released from the hospital. She had been tested for phenomena and other viruses that could've entered her immune system. Dr. DeVaney was kind enough to send Sara's results by mail. She had said that the results would arrive in three days time.

Sara was now in her room relaxing when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." she told the person. Tiffany, Jennifer, Carolyn and Kristen entered her room.

"Hey Sar." The girls greeted her in unison, rushing up to hug her.

"Okay girls, fifteen minutes of visiting then Sara needs her rest." Mark told the girls.

"Okay." The girls said as they found spots to sit around Sara's room.

"We're just here to drop off homework." Jennifer joked. Sara laughed and stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"Peter's been asking about you." Kristen told Sara.

"Really?" Sara's ears pricked up at the mention of Peter's name. Kristen went on to tell Sara the details when Sara got a pain on the side of her chest and looked uncomfortable.

"…so then I said – Sara? You okay?" Kristen asked. Sara nodded. The girls shot each other concerned glances as Kristen continued to tell Sara about Peter.

"Okay girls, time's up." Mark came in exactly fifteen minutes later. The girls protested and said their goodbyes to Sara. As soon as everyone was out the door, Mark came inside and sat down next to Sara.

"Where's Dad?" Sara inquired.

"Work – he has a gig tonight, remember?" Mark reminded her, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. Sara smiled up at him. The pain on the side of her chest returned, causing Sara to wince.

"Sar? You okay?" Mark asked. Sara shrugged her shoulders as Mark felt her forehead.

"I'm gonna go take your temperature." Mark stood up and went to the supply closet where the thermometer was kept. He returned and told Sara to place the thermometer under her tongue and keep it there.

Five minutes later, Mark removed the thermometer from under Sara's tongue and checked it – 102.5.

"You're not going anywhere tonight missy." Mark told her, showing Sara the thermometer. Sara moaned and curled up in a ball. She really wanted to go to her dad's concert, but not tonight.

"Can I get you anything to eat? Soup or a sandwich?" Mark asked. Sara shook her head and closed her eyes. Mark kissed her forehead and stood up, closing the door behind him.

He made his way to the phone to call Roger to tell him about Sara's condition.

"Hello?" Roger answered the phone.

"Hey babe. How's it going?"

"Pretty good – we're just taking a break. How's Sara?"

"That's what I'm calling about."

"She didn't run away again did she?"

"No she didn't."

"Then what's up?"

"Sara has a fever of 102.5. She's not coming tonight."

"Poor baby – she'll be devastated."

"I know."

"Did she have anything to eat?"

"I offered to make her a sandwich or some soup and she said she wasn't hungry."

"She always says that. Just make her a bowl of chicken noodle soup."

"Rog – I'm gonna respect her and not make her anything. If she gets hungry, she can tell me."

"Okay baby."

"Oh, there are two other things that I've noticed."

"What?"

"Sara's constantly wincing at a pain on the side ofher chest and she's been complaining of aches and pains."

"I feel torn here – I want to play at my gig, but my daughter's sick. I don't know what I'm gonna do."

"If I were you, baby, I would cancel your gig."

"Mark! You don't mean that!"

"Yeah, I do, your – I mean _our _daughter needs you."

"Mark, I don't have time for this. I've gotta go." With that, Roger hung up.

"I love you, too." Mark mumbled and hung the phone up. He had tears in his eyes as he climbed the stairs to Sara's room. Roger didn't seem to care that his daughter might have something wrong with her. All he cared about was his stupid gig.

"Daddy?" Sara croaked as Mark opened the door. He walked over to her bed and sat down next to her.

"I'm here, sweetie. What is it?" Mark rubbed her back in a circular motion.

"I-" she struggled for breath. "I love you."

"Aww. I love you, too." Mark gathered her in his arms and held her close. Sara coughed dryly. Mark reached over, handed her a Kleenex and rubbed her back. When Sara was done coughing, she discarded the Kleenex.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Mark asked, going over to Sara's movie collection.

"No, I just wanna sleep." Sara told him, snuggling under the covers.

"I was gonna work downstairs. Wanna come with me?" Mark knew he was pushing her too much.

"No, that's okay." Sara's voice drifted off and she fell asleep.

"I'll get a bell or something if you need me. I don't want you to lose your beautiful voice." Mark told her, kissing her forehead and stepping out of the room. Looking around the house, he found a doorbell that played 'Jingle Bells' and placed it near Sara's bed. Noticing that she had kicked off most of her covers, Mark put the covers back on her and headed back downstairs.

Roger came home around six to change and get ready for the concert, which was at seven at the Life Café.

When he was all ready, Roger walked to Sara's room to find her still sleeping. Carefully sitting down next to her, he took her in his arms and held her for a bit.

"I'm really sorry that you're not feeling good, baby, but I'll make sure Daddy gets the concert on film. Lauren will be here soon to take care of you. I love you." Roger whispered in Sara's ear. Lauren was Tiffany's older sister and the sweetest girl that Roger knew – besides Sara.

------------

"This is my last song for the evening." Roger told the group of people in front of him. They all groaned, which made the rocker smile. He loved leaving people wanting more.

"This song." He strummed a chord. "Is dedicated to my daughter, Sara, whose home sick. It's called No One Is Alone." Roger waved at Mark with his camera to his eye.

"Before I sing, I need my volunteers from the audience." He motioned to Joanne, Maureen and Jeffery to come to the stage. They all smiled as they stood next to Roger.

"Okay – Jeffery, you're the Baker, Joanne, you're Cinderella and Maureen you're Little Red. Once we come to it, I'll sing Jack's part. Can you guys handle this?" Roger asked his friends. They nodded and went to the front of the stage as Roger went to stand with his band.

"_Mother cannot guide you.  
Now you're on your own.  
Only me beside you.  
Still, you're not alone.  
No one is alone. Truly.  
No one is alone.  
Sometimes people leave you.  
Halfway through the wood.  
Others may deceive you.  
You decide what's good.  
You decide alone.  
But no one is alone._" Joanne sang.

"_I wish.._." Maureen sang.

"_I know.  
Mother isn't here now."_ Joanne sang.

"_Wrong things, right things._" Jeffery sang.

"_Who knows what she'd say?_" Joanne asked Maureen.

"_Who can say what's true?_" Jeffery sang.

"_Nothing's quite so clear now._" Joanne sang.

"_Do things, fight things._" Jeffery sang.

"_Feel you've lost your way?_" Joanne sang.

"_You decide, but._" Jeffery sang.

"_You are not alone._" Jeffery and Joanne sang.

"_Believe me,  
No one is alone._" Joanne sang, placing a hand on Jeffery's shoulder.

"_No one is alone.  
Believe me._" Jeffery sang.

"_Truly._" Joanne sang.

"_You move just a finger,  
Say the slightest word,  
Something's bound to linger  
Be heard._" Jeffery and Joanne sang.

"_No acts alone.  
Careful.  
No one is alone._" Jeffery sang.

"_People make mistakes._" Joanne sang.

"_Fathers._" Jeffery sang.

"_Mothers._" Joanne sang.

"_People make mistakes,  
Holding to their own,  
Thinking their alone._" Joanne and Jeffery sang.

"_Honor their mistakes  
Everybody makes._" Joanne sang.

"_Fight for their mistakes._" Jeffery sang.

"_One another's terrible mistakes.  
Witches can be right, Giants can be good.  
You decide what's right you decide what's good._" Jeffery and Joanne sang.

"_Just remember._" Joanne sang.

"_Just remember._" Jeffery sang.

"_Someone is on your side._" Jeffery and Joanne sang.

"_Our side._" Roger and Maureen sang.

"_Our side--  
Someone else is not  
While we're seeing our side._" Jeffery and Joanne sang.

"_Our side._" Roger and Maureen sang.

"_Our side--_" Jeffery and Joanne sang.

"_Maybe we forgot: they are not alone.  
No one is alone._" Roger, Maureen, Jeffery and Joanne sang.

"_Hard to see the light now._" Joanne sang.

"_Just don't let it go._" Jeffery sang.

"_Things will come out right now.  
We can make it so._" Jeffery and Joanne sang, smiling at each other.

The audience applauded as Maureen, Joanne and Jeffery headed back to their seats. Mark smiled at each of them as they sat at the table.

After the concert, Roger was getting ready to go home when Mark came up behind him and hugged him. Roger smiled and turned around, facing the smaller man.

"Hey babe. Sorry I was a jerk earlier. Can I make it up to you?" Roger asked.

"Yes, you can. Tonight, the pool. No clothes." Mark answered, smiling. Roger laughed and kissed Mark on the lips. Mark smiled against his lips, interlacing his fingers in Roger's hand and led him to the car. Mark drove all the way home holding Roger's hand. That was Mark's own little way of telling Roger how much he loved him.

* * *

A/N: don't own the lyrics to No One Is Alone. belongs to respected owner. 'nuff said.

* * *


	13. Talent Show Trouble

CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
(chapter title – Talent Show Trouble)

"Grr. Mrs. Panabaker is so picky when it comes to the talent show." Sara complained a month later. She and her friends – Tiffany, Kristen, Carolyn and Jennifer – were deciding what to do for the talent show.

"Tell me about it." Jennifer said, brushing her hair back into a ponytail.

"We could do the Cell Block Tango from _Chicago_." Carolyn suggested.

"One problem – there's six parts – seven if you count the Bandleader in that song and there's only five of us." Kristen pointed out.

"I'm actually not gonna sing this year." Sara told her friends. They all stopped in their tracks, except Carolyn, who kept walking.

"What do you mean you're not gonna sing this year?" Tiffany asked. Carolyn realized that her friends had stopped walking and walked back to them, nearly running into a bunch of the football jocks in the process.

"Sorry!" Carolyn called after them and ran over to where her friends where standing.

"What'd I miss?" Carolyn asked, standing next to Kristen on one side and Jennifer on the other.

"Sara's not gonna sing this year at the talent show." Kristen informed her twin.

"What? Sara! The – talent – show – is – your – life!" Carolyn grabbed Sara's shoulders and shook her violently. Jennifer, Tiffany and Kristen laughed as Sara attempted to get out of her friend's death grip.

"I wouldn't even enter the talent show if I were you." A steely voice came from behind the group. The girls turned around to see the most popular girl in school – Caitlyn Coffin. She pushed a strand of blond hair behind her ear and adjusted her glasses.

"What do you want, Coffin?" Kristen asked defensively.

"I'm just here to make sure that you don't beat me in the talent show." Caitlyn answered snobbishly.

"What are you gonna do – count money in Latin?" Jennifer asked, laughing.

"Don't. Encourage. Her." Sara muttered, poking Jennifer in the ribs to get her to stop laughing. Jennifer rubbed her sore ribs as she listened to Caitlyn talk.

"No – I took ballet for fourteen years and I'm gonna dance circles around y-o-u." Caitlyn turned on her heel and started to walk away.

"Oh, Cohen-Davis, thanks for not entering the talent show." Caitlyn popped a piece of gum in her mouth and walked out the door. Sara's four best friends looked at her with their mouths hanging open.

"Okay, Sar. Something's up. Why aren't you gonna enter the talent show?" Tiffany wanted to know.

"Because, Tiff. I have personal reasons for that." With that, Sara gathered her pink messenger bag and headed out the door. She saw Jeffery's car waiting for her as she exited the school.

"Hey sweetie." Jeffery greeted her, smiling.

"Hey Jeff." Sara smiled at him and got in the car.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Jeffery had offered to watch Sara while Mark and Roger worked late.

"I have a bunch of homework and I have to find something to do for the talent show." Sara told him as he pulled out of the school.

"Are you gonna do something with your friends?" Jeffery inquired.

"No – I was thinking of doing a song for mom – the talent show is on her birthday." Sara told him, her eyes welling up with tears. Jeffery handed her a tissue and Sara wiped her eyes.

"It's okay, honey. Your mom and Collins are hanging out with their friends and watching you from a better place." Jeffery comforted her.

"I know, Jeff. But I've grown up with two fathers for part of my life." Sara told him, looking out the window.

"Hey – there's nothing wrong with growing up with two fathers." Jeffery told her.

"How would you know?" Sara asked, looking out the window.

"Because not only did I grow up with two dads, like you – but one of my dads, Dave, was cheating on the other one – with a _woman_." Jeffery told Sara. That got her attention.

"Really? How old were you?"

"I was twelve."

"What happened?"

"Pat, my Dad, was at work, so Dave, my Father, brought his secretary, Linda home for 'dinner and a snack'. I walked in on them at the 'snacking' part – which was completely different that I thought it would be."

"Eww. What'd you do?"

"What else? I had to tell Pat. Of course, Dave got mad at me and he hit me. Pat and Dave got divorced when I was thirteen. I ended up living with Pat after Dave got sent to jail for date-rape."

"I'm sorry." Sara apologized as Jeffery pulled up in the driveway.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. You don't get dealt your life and family." Jeffery told her as they got out of the car. Princess and Otis were right there to greet Sara as she walked in the door.

"I gotta take Otis for a walk – make yourself at home." Jeffery said, grabbing Otis' blue leash and a plastic bag.

"Could I use your computer?" Sara indicated to the computer sitting in the corner of the living room. A wide smile spread across Jeffery's face.

"Of course you can. Knock yourself out – I'll be back in about fifteen minutes. C'mon Otis." With that, Jeffery headed out the door.

As Sara waited for the computer to turn on, she made herself a tuna sandwich and listened to an old Elvis CD that Jeffery had.

Sara ate her sandwich as she looked up song lyrics that she wanted to sing at the talent show. There was always something she could do from Les Miserables, CATS or Phantom of the Opera.

"Sar, I'm home." Jeffery called, coming into the house.

"Hey Jeffery." Sara greeted him as she printed out a song from Phantom of the Opera for her guitar.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Jeffery asked as he took of Otis' leash. The Pug instantly went to where Princess was snoozing on the couch. A moment later there was a hiss followed by a yelp as Otis scurried off in the other direction.

"He still doesn't get it." Jeffery laughed, shaking his head.

"How old are they?" Sara asked, stuffing the piece of paper in her messenger bag.

"Otis will be six in January and Princess just turned two."

"My gerbils – Mouser and Ink will be three next week."

"That's cool. Hey, Sara, are you hungry?"

"Not really."

"Your fathers said for you to eat something."

"I'll make myself a peanut butter and banana sandwich." Sara stood up and walked to the kitchen. Jeffery watched her make a sandwich and take it into the living room where she got out her homework and put on her headphones. As she nodded her head to the CD she had in her CD player, Jeffery called a pizza place and ordered pizza for them.

--------------

As they ate their pizza, Jeffery popped in movie – the original Phantom of the Opera. Sara finished her pizza and opened her Creative Writing journal. She tuned into the movie as she started on her essay – one hundred words on who her hero was. Smiling, she put her pencil to the paper and wrote her essay.

--------------

Sara had fallen asleep by the time Roger came to pick her up. He thanked Jeffery and gathered Sara in his arms, Jeffery carrying Sara's bag for Roger.

"Thanks for watching her, Jeffery." Roger quietly thanked Jeffery as he put Sara in the front seat.

"You're welcome, Rog." Jeffery smiled at him as he put Sara's bag in the backseat.

"She get all her homework done?" Roger asked. Jeffery nodded as Roger handed him a twenty.

"Roger, you keep it. You need it more than I do." Jeffery told him, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Jeffery, I want you to keep it." Roger insisted, walking to the driver's side and got in before Jeffery could say anything.

Roger pulled into the driveway and carried Sara up to her room just as Mark pulled in the driveway.

"Hey Rog." Mark greeted him, getting in the backseat to get Sara's messenger bag.

"Hey baby." Roger smiled at his life partner.

"I'm gonna get Sara in bed and then go to bed myself." Roger whispered, kissing Mark's cheek and headed to Sara's room. He put Sara on her bed, got her hot pink tank top and pink boxer shorts. He undressed Sara and put her in her pajamas. He then kissed her forehead and tucked her in, flipping off the overhead light as he exited the room.

He went across the hall to his and Mark's room. Mark was already snoring away as Roger stripped out of his clothes and climbed in next to Mark. He then slipped an arm around Mark and drew him close.

"I love you." Roger whispered in Mark's ear. He kissed Mark's cheek and fell asleep, snoring lightly.


	14. Talent Night

CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
(chapter title – Talent Night)

"December fifteenth, six PM – Eastern Standard Time. Zoom in on Sara, getting ready for Talent Night at her school." Mark narrated into his camera. Sara was in the bathroom, putting on her makeup.

"Daddy! Do you min-Ow!" Sara poked herself in the eye with her mascara wand.

"Here, let me do that!" Maureen stepped into the bathroom.

"Thanks Aunt Maureen." Sara smiled as Maureen came into the bathroom to do Sara's hair and makeup.

Fifteen minutes later, Roger drove Sara to the school. The rest of the family – Maureen, Joanne, Scott (he and Sara had made up at Collins' memorial service), Jeffery and Mark – would be joining them soon.

"Let's go find seats." Roger told the others as Sara disappeared backstage. She wouldn't tell her friends or family what she was doing – she wanted it to be a surprise.

"Hey – look at the program." Scott pointed out as he, Joanne and Maureen sat down next to Roger and Mark. Jeffery was seated on the asile. He smiled at Mark, who had his camera to his face, prepared for anything.

"What's up, Scott?" Roger asked, leaning over to see what Scott was looking at.

"Carolyn, Kristen, Jennifer and Tiffany are doing Big Spender from Sweet Charity. Why isn't Sara with them?" Scott whispered as the house lights dimmed. The principal came out, said a few words and disappeared just as four girls dressed in sequined leotards and top hats.

"HEY BIG SPENDER!" the girls yelled, moving around the stage in perfect rhythm. They finished their number and exited stage left. The audience was up on their feet, cheering their hearts out.

"Those girls were good!" Jeffery said as the group sat back down. The others nodded in agreement as a girl in a periwinkle blue sweater and black skirt came onto the stage carrying a guitar.

"Hi. I'm Sara Cohen-Davis and this song is for my mom. It's called Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again. It's her birthday today and I would like to have a moment of silence for the woman who gave me life. She died shortly after I was born, so I never got to know her." Sara bowed her head for a silent moment, as the audience did, too.

"_You were once  
my one companion . . .  
you were all  
that mattered . . .  
You were once  
a friend and mother -  
then my world  
was shattered . . . _

Wishing you were  
somehow here again . . .  
wishing you were  
somehow near . . .  
Sometimes it seemed  
if I just dreamed,  
somehow you would  
be here . . .

Wishing I could  
hear your voice again . . .  
knowing that I  
never would . . .  
Dreaming of you  
won't help me to do  
all that you dreamed  
I could . . .

Passing bells  
and sculpted angels,  
cold and monumental,  
seem, for you,  
the wrong companions -  
you were warm and gentle . . .

Too many years  
fighting back tears . . .  
Why can't the past  
just die . . .?

Wishing you were  
somehow here again . . .  
knowing we must  
say goodbye . . .  
Try to forgive . . .  
teach me to live . . .  
give me the strength  
to try . . .

No more memories,  
no more silent tears . . .  
No more gazing across  
the wasted years . . .  
Help me say  
goodbye." Sara sang. As she finished the song, she had tears in her eyes. The principal congratulated her just as Caitlyn Coffin came onto the stage dressed in a pink tutu and ballet slippers. Her blond hair was piled into a bun on the top of her head. Sara rolled her eyes as she sat down on a stool not too far away from the snack table.

She heard applause as Caitlyn strutted by her and to the dressing rooms. Sara rolled her eyes and tried to watch the magician that was performing, but she couldn't concentrate. Picking up her guitar, she headed to a practice room just off the stage and closed the door. She then sat down on the piano bench and strummed her guitar.

"_There is no future…  
__There is no past…_" Sara sang, tears streaming down her cheeks. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Sara looked up to see Carolyn standing at the door, smiling and waving. Sara motioned for her to come in.

"Sara! That was amazing!" Carolyn squealed as she hugged Sara tightly.

"Carolyn, sweetie, I can't breathe." Sara told her friend, patting her back. Carolyn broke away from Sara and smiled at her.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were gonna do that? We were gonna give your spot to Hannah McKinney." Carolyn told her, whispering Hannah's name.

"…and second place goes to Sara Cohen-Davis for Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again." The principal announced over the burst of applause. Carolyn screamed and shoved Sara back to the stage. Blushing, she accepted the trophy and stood onstage next to Caitlyn Coffin, who had come in third.

"And first place goes to – CKJT for Big Spender." The principal announced as Carolyn, Kristen, Jennifer and Tiffany screamed and ran onto the stage. Sara laughed and hugged her friends.

-------------

"December fifteenth, ten o'clock Eastern Standard Time. Zoom in on Sara, who came in second in the talent competition and CKJT who came in first." Mark narrated into his camera, zooming in on the girls who were laughing as they ate their ice cream. The eleven of them were crowded around a booth in the Life Café.

"Mark, honey, put the camera away before I break it." Roger told him, kissing his cheek. Maureen, Joanne, Jeffery and Scott nearly choked on their ice cream.

"Okay. Fine." Mark was upset, but quickly cheered up as a bowl of Black Cherry ice cream was place in front of him.

The bell above the Life rang and three figures came into the café. The hostess led them to a booth in the back. The group of eleven stopped their talking as Benny, Alison and Caitlyn walked past them. Caitlyn was scowling as Alison put an arm around her daughter's shoulders. Benny put a hand on his wife's back as the hostess seated them in a private booth in the very back of the restaurant.

"Benjamin Coffin the third – how nice of you to show your face here." Maureen stood up as she called to Benny.

"Maureen!" Joanne hissed, pulling Maureen back down as Benny walked over to the table.

"Nice job girls." Benny congratulated Sara, Kristen, Jennifer, Carolyn and Tiffany.

"Thanks." The girls thanked him quietly.

"What do you want, Benny?" Roger asked.

"What do I want? Roger, I thought that we were friends now." Benny told Roger, a little irritated.

"Well, I did thank you for paying for Collins' funeral – isn't that enough?" Roger inquired.

"Roger, what the hell is the matter with you?" Mark, Maureen, Benny and Joanne chorused.

"Just leave me the hell alone." Roger stood up and walked away without another word.

* * *

A/N: don't own the lyrics to Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again. belongs to respected owner. 'nuff said.

* * *


	15. Happy Holidays

CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
(chapter title – Happy Holidays)

"ROGER COHEN-DAVIS! STOP RIGHT THERE." Mark called, stepping into the cold winter night. He saw Roger disappear around the corner and pull out his pack of cigarettes. He took one out, put it to his lips and lit it.

"What the fuck do you want?" Roger growled, taking a long drag on his cigarette.

"Roger – I really hate it when you talk to me like that." Mark told his partner, walking over to him and taking the cigarette out of his mouth.

"Fuck you, Mark." Roger growled and walked away.

"Roger – what the fuck is your problem?" Mark wanted to know.

"Nothing." Roger said defensively.

"Nothing my ass. Something's bothering you. I know these things." Mark told him, standing next to Roger.

"It's just." Roger sighed. "It's Mimi's birthday today." Tears welled up in Roger's eyes as Mark pulled him in for a hug. Roger quickly pushed Mark away and sat down against the building, crying into his hands.

"Dad? Daddy? Is everything okay?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, Sar, everything's fine." Mark reassured her, but Sara didn't believe him.

"Baby, go back inside. You know how you almost died of phenomena in October. Please go back inside." Roger pleaded through his sobs. Without another word, Sara walked back into the Life Café and sat with her friends.

------------

Christmas Break arrived and that meant no school for two weeks. Sara had been invited over for Hanukkah over at Tiffany's one night. That had been so much fun – playing games and laughing until her sides hurt.

Since Mark was Jewish, he, Sara and Roger had their own Hanukkah fun – lighting the menorah, singing in Hebrew and playing dradle until it got boring – which was almost never.

"Ha! I win again!" Roger announced, pulling all the chocolate chips towards him. Sara and Mark let out a frustrated sigh. Just then, Mark got up and walked to his and Roger's room. He returned a few minutes later and presented Sara with a box.

"Happy Hanukkah Sara. This is from Dad and I." Mark told her, sitting down next to Roger. Roger smiled and wrapped an arm around Mark's waist and drew him close.

"Oh my gosh! It's beautiful!" Sara held up a gold chain with a music note charm. Mark smiled as Roger helped Sara put the necklace on.

"Thank you Daddy! Thank you Dad!" Sara thanked them, hugging both men at the same time. They smiled and hugged Sara back.

"I'm glad you like it." Mark told her, smiling.

"Happy Hanukkah sweetie." Roger said, handing Sara a square package. Confused, Sara tore the wrapping paper off and let out a squeal.

"Oh my God! Dad! How did you know I wanted this?" Sara asked, holding up a book entitled _The Horse Whisperer_. It was one of her favorite horse books.

"A little birdie told me that you wanted this book for some time." Roger told her, smiling at Mark.

"And I have something for you two. Let me go get it." Sara stood up and walked to her room, smiling. She had drawn a charcoal drawing of Mark and Roger the day they were committed.

"Here you go. Open it together." Sara told them, handing them the picture which was in a large yellow bag. Mark and Roger shot each other confused looks and Sara took a picture of their faces as they brought the picture out.

"Sara – this is amazing!" Mark breathed, tears in his eyes. Sara blushed and pushed a strand of blond hair behind her ear.

"It's beautiful sweetie. Thank you." Roger told her, reaching over and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm glad you guys like it – it took me forever to finish." Sara told them, watching Roger stand up and hang the picture on the wall going up the stairs.

"Does it have a title?" Mark asked, helping himself to some chocolate chips as Roger sat back down next to him.

"Yeah – it's called Happy Memories." Sara said.

The rest of the evening was spent with a movie marathon. Sara went upstairs and took a shower before going to sleep. She wanted her fathers to spend some time together.

---------------

Sara was sprawled on her stomach on her bed reading _The Horse Whisperer_. She felt her eyes well up with tears as she read the book.

"Sar, lights out." Mark called sleepily.

"Okay Daddy." Sara put in her horse bookmark and turned off her lamp, snuggling under the covers. The next day, the three of them were spending Christmas with Roger's parents. Sara hadn't seen her grandma and grandpa since she was six-years-old.

----------------

Winter sunshine peered through the window as Sara snoozed away. She was dreaming that she had her own art gallery and that everyone was admiring all her artwork…

"Sara! Up! Now!" Roger called, banging loudly on the door. Sara mumbled in her sleep and put on the clothes she had laid out the previous night – a green sweater and jeans. She brushed her hair into a ponytail and headed downstairs.

"Hey sweetie." Mark greeted her. He was sitting at the kitchen counter, reading the paper and drinking coffee from a Santa mug.

"Morning Daddy." Sara greeted him, heading to the kitchen and got out a slice of toast and put it in the toaster.

"You excited to see grandma and grandpa?" Mark asked. Sara nodded.

"I'm glad." Roger cut in, coming down the stairs. He was dressed in a red sweater that had a smiling Santa on it and nice jeans. Mark and Sara stifled their laughter as Roger entered the kitchen and poured some coffee.

"What's so funny?" Roger asked, kissing Mark's cheek.

"Nothing." Mark was trying so hard to keep a straight face. Sara spread peanut butter on her slice of toast and poured some orange juice without saying anything.

"Sar, everything okay?" Roger inquired, walking over to Sara. She nodded and picked up the comic section of the paper. She laughed silently at her two fathers being silly. That's how they acted every morning during the holidays.

---------------

An hour later, the three of them were on their way to Roger's parent's house for a Christmas lunch. Roger's sisters – Anne and Leslie would be there, along with Roger's brother – Jim. Roger was the oldest of the four kids and he was looking forward to seeing them again.


	16. Christmas with the Davis Family

CHAPTER SIXTEEN  
(chapter title – Christmas with the Davis Family)

"Roger! Mark! Sara! It's so great to see you again." Lydia Davis called as Roger pulled into the driveway and got out of the car, Mark and Sara right behind him. Roger smiled at his mom and kissed her cheek.

"Uncle Roger! Uncle Mark! Sara!" Anne's kids – Sidney, Abby and Alex – squealed and knocked Mark down, hugging and kissing him all over. Sara laughed as Anne, Leslie and Jim came out of the house, followed by Alan Davis – Roger's dad.

"Hi Aunt Anne, hi Aunt Leslie, hi Uncle Jim. Hi Grandpa." Sara greeted each member of the Davis family.

"Hi Sara. You've gotten bigger since the last time I saw you." Anne noted, hugging Sara. Anne's husband, Jeremy, was working over the holidays, so they wouldn't be able to see him.

"You really have." Jim added, smiling. Jim Davis was the youngest of the four and the only one that wasn't married.

"Good news Roger – she doesn't look a thing like you." Leslie teased. Leslie was due to have her first baby in the spring of next year.

"Very funny Leslie." Roger told her sarcastically.

"Well, let's not stand out here and catch a cold. Let's go inside." Lydia told her family, putting an arm around Sara's shoulders and drawing her close.

"I hope I made enough food for everyone." Leslie piped up. She was walking with Roger and Mark.

"I'm sure you did, Les." Sara told her, smiling.

"So, Mark, how've you been?" Alan asked, hugging Sara.

"I've been good. Thanks for asking." Mark answered, smiling.

"Sit with me, Sara!" Six-year-old Sidney insisted, pointing to the empty chair next to him.

"No, Sara! Sit with me!" Four-year-old Abby argued, patting the chair next to her.

"Me!" Two-year-old Alex screamed from his high chair. Anne rolled her eyes and gave Alex his pacifier.

"I'll sit in between you two, how's that?" Sara compromised.

"That's a good idea, Sar." Roger complimented, smiling at her from across the table.

Soon, everyone was seated at the table and the Christmas lunch was to begin. Sara helped Sidney and Abby scoop food onto their plates as the adults asked her questions about what was going on in her life.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Sidney asked.

"Yes, I do, Sid." Sara told him, scooping some more mashed potatoes onto her plate.

"What's his name?" Abby asked.

"Peter Baxley." Sara answered, taking a sip of her Coke.

"Do you guys approve of him?" Leslie inquired. Both Mark and Roger nodded. Sara smiled and took a bite of mashed potatoes.

"How are your friends doing, Sara?" Alan asked as Jim helped him with his food. Alan Davis had been paralyzed from the waist down when he was thrown from a horse when he was forty. He was going to be turning sixty in a couple months.

"They're good – thanks for asking Grandpa." Sara smiled at her grandpa – looking so regal at the head of the table.

"So, Roger, have you been writing any more songs?" Anne asked, helping Alex with his food.

"Yeah – I got my band back together, so I'm happy about that. I'm also bartending at a night club four nights a week." Roger told her, stuffing food into his mouth. Mark laughed and helped himself to more chicken.

"Could we hear one of your songs Uncle Roger?" Sidney asked.

"Pwease!" Abby pleaded. Roger laughed and nodded. Sidney and Abby cheered and hurried up with their lunches.

"I'll do the dishes." Sara volunteered after lunch. Everyone thanked her as she made trips from the kitchen to the living room to get the plates, silverware and glasses and put them on the kitchen counter.

"Mind if I help?" Anne asked, coming up behind Sara, nearly startling her.

"Not at all, Aunt Anne." Sara told her, smiling. Anne put a dish in the soapy water and rinsed it with a sponge.

"So, how's school going?" Anne asked.

"Pretty good – I got the lead in the winter musical, so I'm happy about that." Sara told her, rinsing a glass and putting it on the drying rack.

"That's wonderful, Sara. You should be happy." Anne praised. Sara smiled and nodded. Her gaze went to Mark, who was holding Alex and singing to him.

"He's wonderful, isn't he?" Anne's voice startled Sara out of her daydream.

"Yeah, he really is." Sara told her, smiling.

"Are you guys talking about me?" Mark asked, walking over to them.

"Oh, yes, Mark. We were talking about a mean father you are." Anne joked.

"Very funny, Anne." Mark told her sarcastically. Sara and Anne burst out laughing.

"Oh, Sara, grandma and grandpa want to see you." Mark told Sara. She nodded and walked over to where her grandparents were sitting.

"Hi Sara sweetie." Lydia Davis greeted Sara as she sat down next to her.

"Hi grandma. Hi grandpa." Sara greeted them, brushing a stray hair behind her ear.

"We have something we want to give you." Alan Davis told her, handing her a long box. Confused, Sara tore the wrapping paper off and gasped – it was a beautiful blue top with quarter-length sleeves.

"Thank you grandma. Thank you grandpa." Sara thanked them, hugging both of them.

"Why don't you go try it on, just to make sure that we got you the right size." Lydia suggested. Sara nodded, stood up and walked to the bathroom, carrying the shirt with her.

Once inside the bathroom, Sara took off the top she was wearing and put the blue one on – it fit perfectly.

Removing the tags, Sara put her shirt she had been wearing in a plastic bag and put it near the door so that she wouldn't forget it. She then went to join Sidney, Abby and Roger on the couch – they were watching Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer.

"Hey Sar." Roger greeted her as she sat down on the armrest.

"Hey Dad." Sara greeted him as she rested her head on his shoulder. Roger wrapped an arm around Sara's shoulders and looked over at Mark, Anne, Jim and Leslie playing a card game. There was occasional conversation, but not much.

"Who wants dessert?" Lydia asked, walking over to the refrigerator and got out a tray of chocolate chip cookies.

"I do! I do!" Abby and Sidney chanted, rushing over to where their grandmother was.

"Abby, Sidney, remember your manners." Anne reminded her children.

"Yes, mommy." The children chorused. Anne smiled and returned to the card game.

"What about you, Sara? Would you like a cookie?" Sidney asked her, walking over with a chocolate chip cookie in his hand.

"Yes, please, Sidney." Sara told him, smiling. Sidney handed her the chocolate chip cookie and walked away, licking his fingers. Sara took a bite of the cookie – it felt like she had died and gone to heaven.

"Mmm. This cookie is good, grandma." Sara told Lydia, finishing up the rest of her cookie.

"I'm glad you like them, sweetheart." Lydia said, smiling.

------------

Around six o'clock, Mark, Sara and Roger said their goodbyes and got back in the car to drive back to their little brownstone and settle down for a nice long winter's nap.


	17. Start of Something New Part 3

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN  
(chapter title – Start of Something New Part 3)

"High school – finally!" Sara Cohen-Davis announced to her friends and fellow freshmen – Jennifer Daniels, Tiffany Ingalls, Kristen Edwards and Carolyn Edwards. The five of them compared schedules – all five of them had all their classes together, which was a first.

"Hey Sara!" A familiar male voice called – it was Sara's boyfriend of two years, Peter Baxley. She smiled and motioned for him to come over to where she and her friends were standing.

"Wow – we all have classes together! That's so cool!" Peter announced, wrapping an arm around Sara's waist and drew her close.

The first bell rang for classes to begin and the six of them made their way down the hall to Mrs. Stevenson's first period Algebra class. The six of them found seats together and chatted until Mrs. Stevenson was ready to begin class.

-------------

"Wow! I never thought that we would have so much homework on the first day of school!" Carolyn complained as she, Kristen, Sara and Peter boarded the bus to go home at the end of the day. Jennifer and Tiffany had signed up for some after school clubs and had to stay behind, but they promised to call their friends once they got home.

"Hey, Sar. Your fathers are okay with you coming to our house for a study group, right?" Kristen asked as the four of them walked to the back of the bus.

"Yeah, I reminded them this morning that I was coming over." Sara reassured Kristen as she and Peter sat on one side of the asile as the twins sat on the other side.

---------------

Peter got off three stops later and waved goodbye to the girls as he stepped off the bus. A few other kids got off with him and walked in the opposite direction.

"This is so cool that we have all of our classes together this semester." Carolyn commented as Sara slid into the seat behind them.

"Yeah, but it's gonna change next semester – I'm taking piano 101 and health." Sara told her friends.

"I'm taking health next semester, so don't feel bad." Kristen told her friend as the bus pulled to a stop. Sara, Carolyn and Kristen got off the bus and walked down the sidewalk until they reached a yellow house with white shutters.

"Mom! We're home!" Kristen called as she, Carolyn and Sara entered the house. Gus, Kristen's Cocker Spaniel puppy, yapped and barked as the three girls walked to the living room and sat down on the carpet.

"Hi Gus. She sees you now shoo." Carolyn told the dog, sitting down next to Sara. Kristen entered carrying three glasses of milk.

"I'm gonna go grab the cookies. I'll be right back." Kristen handed Sara a glass of milk and disappeared. She reappeared carrying a plate of assorted cookies – chocolate chip, peanut butter, Oreos and snicker doodles were among the various cookies on the plate. Sara helped herself to a chocolate chip cookie and dug out her math book when the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Kristen jumped up and answered the phone. After saying a few words, Kristen came back into the living room, looking like she was about to cry.

"Kris? What is it?" Carolyn asked her twin.

"Sara, the phone's for you." Kristen told Sara, avoiding eye contact. Sara felt her stomach tighten as she walked to where the phone was and picked it up.

"Hello?" Sara said into the receiver.

"Sara? It's Daddy. I need you to come home now." Mark sounded upset.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Just come home. Jeffery's on his way to pick you up."

"O-okay. Is everything all right?"

"Y-your Dad is in the hospital." Mark managed to choke out. Sara drew in a sharp breath.

"I'll be right there, Daddy. Tell him to hang on." Sara felt tears come to her eyes.

"I don't know how much longer he has left." There was coughing in the background.

"Sar, I've gotta go. Jeffery will be there soon." Mark hung up without another word. Sara sunk down against the wall and cried. Carolyn and Kristen sat on either side of her, rubbing her back and whispering comforting words.

A moment later, there was a knock on the door. Carolyn handed Sara her messenger bag and hugged her.

"Good luck, Sar." Carolyn and Kristen chorused to their friend as she headed out the door with Jeffery.

Life, or what Sara knew of it, was about to change forever.


	18. Take A Look Through My Eyes

_AN: Wow! thank you guys so much for the reviews! i love 'em! keep 'em coming_

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN  
(chapter title – Take A Look Through My Eyes)

Sara ran down the hospital hallway and into the room that the room said Roger was in – Jeffery right behind her.

As Sara entered the room, she saw Mark, Joanne and Maureen sitting in hospital chairs, looking tired. Roger was lying on a hospital bed, his face as white as the pillow behind him and he was hooked to all sorts of buzzing and whirring machines. He was still breathing, which was a good thing – he couldn't die just yet.

"D-Dad?" Sara choked out. Mark looked up at Sara and blinked the tears out of his eyes.

"Babe, Sara's here." Mark whispered in Roger's ear. He stood up so that Sara could sit down next to her Dad. She took one of Roger's hands in hers and gently squeezed it. His hands were incredibly clammy, but Sara didn't care.

After a while, Mark, Jeffery, Maureen and Joanne exited the room, giving Roger and Sara some time alone.

"Sing me something, sweetie." Roger pleaded weakly. Sara sighed and thought of a song she had heard on the radio not too long ago. Taking in a deep breath, she thought of the words and let the words tumble out of her mouth.

"_There are things in life  
__You'll learn and  
In time you'll see  
Cause out there somewhere  
It's all waiting  
If you keep believing  
So don't run, don't hide  
It will be all right  
You'll see, trust me  
I'll be there watching over you _

Just take a look through my eyes  
There's a better place  
somewhere out there  
Just take a look through my eyes  
Everything changes  
You'll be amazed what you'll find  
If you look through my eyes

There will be times on this journey  
All you'll see is darkness  
Out there somewhere daylight finds you  
If you keep believing

So don't run, don't hide  
It will be all right  
You'll see, trust me  
I'll be there watching over you

Just take a look through my eyes  
There's a better place  
somewhere out there  
Just take a look through my eyes  
Everything changes  
You'll be amazed what you'll find  
If you look through my eyes

All the things that you can change  
There's a meaning in everything  
And you will find all you need  
There's so much to understand

Just take a look through my eyes  
There's a better place  
somewhere out there  
Just take a look through my eyes  
Everything changes  
You'll be amazed what you'll find  
If you look through my eyes  
Take a look through my eyes" Sara sang softly, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"That…was…beautiful." Roger's voice was fading. _No! _a voice inside her head screamed _it's not his time! Don't let the virus take hold!_

"Don't die Dad! I – I mean Daddy and I need you! We love you!" Sara sobbed, throwing herself on top of Roger and cried her eyes out. He rubbed her back and soothed her, but that only made Sara cry harder.

"I'll be right here, sweetie, I'm not going anywhere." Roger told Sara, his voice barely above a whisper. Just then, a nurse came in and shooed Sara out.

"Visiting hours are over. You can come back tomorrow and visit him." The nurse snapped. Sara stood up, wiped her tears away and started to walk out the door.

"Wait, nurse, she's my-my-my." Roger had a coughing attack. Sara went to the sink, got him some water in a Styrofoam cup and brought it back to him. He smiled and drank the water.

"You were saying Mr. Davis?" the nurse asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"She's my daughter. Please let her and Mark stay the night." Roger pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Davis – hospital rules. Everyone must leave after visiting hours." The nurse told him, walking over and tucking Roger in more firmly. Sara took one last look at Roger before walking out the door.

"I love you, Dad." Sara mumbled as she went to sit with Mark in the waiting room. Mark smiled sadly and put an arm around Sara's shoulders and drew her close. Dr. Pascal, Roger's doctor, gave Mark and Sara permission to spend the night with Roger.

"Thank you so much doctor." Mark thanked him as the three of them walked back to Roger's room.

"You're welcome. Bertha, Roger's nurse, is just a little hard nose." Pascal told them, smiling and opening the door.

"Thank you again." Mark thanked the doctor as he and Sara entered the room. Sara instantly went to the window seat and made herself comfortable. A few minutes later, she was out like a light.

Meanwhile, Mark made himself comfortable next to Roger and fell asleep, holding Roger close to him as he drifted in and out of sleep.

"I love you." Mark whispered, running his fingers through Roger's hair. He kissed Roger's cheek and continued to hold him.

------------

Around two thirty in the morning, Roger's condition worsened. He was struggling for breath and he was starting to get abrasions on his arms.

"Roger, are you okay?" Mark asked hoarsely. Roger just coughed a reply.

"Shit." Roger mumbled, turning on the bedside lamp. Mark blinked a few times and put on his glasses.

"What's wrong?" Mark inquired.

"This." Roger pointed to some sort of shiny liquid on his hand – blood. Mark felt his eyes well up with tears.

"Do you want me to get someone?" Mark asked, wiping the tears out of his eyes. Roger shook his head and kissed Mark's forehead.

"Okay, just let me know if you do." Mark told him, kissing his cheek and turned off the bedside lamp. They would deal with it in the morning – no one was on duty anyway.

"I love you and I always will." Mark whispered in Roger's ear as he fell back asleep, wrapping a protective arm around Roger's waist. He couldn't let his beloved Roger die – both he and Sara needed him so much in their lives.

_A/N 2: don't own the lyrics to Take A Look Through My Eyes. belongs to respected owner. 'nuff said._


	19. I Die Without You

CHAPTER NINETEEN  
(chapter title – I Die Without You)

"What is there to say about someone you've loved all your life?" Mark asked the congregation two months later. He couldn't look at the picture sitting on the coffin without crying.

"Roger is – was – a good person, even though we did have our share of disagreements, but that didn't make me love him even less." Mark let out a small sob. "Right before he died, he told me to never forget him and to help take care of our daughter…" Mark's voice cracked – he couldn't do this. Shaking his head, he sat down next to Sara and held her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

"Next, we'll hear from Sara Cohen-Davis and Peter Baxley." The minister announced, standing up and sitting back down again. Sara brushed her hair behind her ear and stood up, avoiding Peter's gaze. She couldn't face him.

"I wrote this song for my dad while he was in the hospital. It's called Without You and I hope everyone enjoys it." Sara told the congregation, strumming her guitar.

"_Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows.  
Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom,  
The children play. The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you.  
The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you.  
Without you, the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves.  
Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash.  
The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you.  
The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you._" Sara sang.

"_The world revives._" Peter joined in.

"_Colors renew._" Sara crooned.

"_But I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within me blue._" The two of them sang.

"_Without you. Without you the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats._" Sara sang. She felt tears in her eyes, but she didn't care. She had cried her eyes out writing the song for her Dad.

"_Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walk, the lungs breathe.  
The mind churns!_" Peter belted out. He and Sara were taking choir together in school and he had an awesome voice.

"_The mind churns!_" Sara echoed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"_The heart yearns!_" Peter sang.

"_The heart yearns!_" Sara echoed back.

"_The tears dry, without you.  
Life goes on, but I'm gone.  
'Cause I die, without you._" Both of them sang.

"_Without you._" Sara crooned.

"_Without you._" Peter crooned back.

"_Without you._" Both of them sang.

-----------------

At the luncheon following the service, Mark and Sara talked with various members of Roger's family. Mark had told Sara she could invite her friends, but all of them were away for Spring Break. Peter was the only one who didn't have any plans, so he decided to come to the service.

"Hey Sara." Scott greeted her sadly. Sara walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He hugged her back and looked over at the pictures of Roger. Sara, along with Leslie, Anne and Jim's help, put pictures together of Roger.

"He would've liked this." Scott told Sara. She nodded and looked at the picture in the middle of the poster board – it was one of her and Roger at a fair when she was about four. She was on Roger's shoulders, holding a giant stuffed bear.

"I remember that picture." Scott said.

"You couldn't go because you were sick." Sara sadly smiled up at Scott.

"I was so mad." Scott chimed in. His expression then turned serious.

"Scott, everything okay?" Sara asked.

"Sara, could we talk, privately?" Scott inquired. Sara nodded and let Scott lead her to a quiet room just off the church.

"What's up?" Sara asked, sitting down upon a chair.

"I know that I haven't been very nice to you recently and I want to make up."

"We did. At Uncle Collins' funeral, remember?"

"Well, we really didn't make up. At least I didn't."

"Scott, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Sara, I just want to apologize about the death threats. I was jealous about you getting all the attention because you have HIV."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because – how do I say this – I really like you – as a friend. I know you have a boyfriend and I have a girlfriend."

"Scott – where is this going?"

"I just want to let you know I'm sorry for everything I've done. I mean it this time."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"We're basically family, Sar."

"I know. And how many times did I tell you not to call me Sar?" Sara asked, standing up and walking out of the room where she and Scott were. They'd been gone for fifteen minutes – surely someone would worry where they were.

"So, you're a freshman now, huh?" Scott inquired, changing the subject.

"Yeah – I'm enjoying it." Sara told him.

"That's cool." Scott commented as he and Sara walked back to the banquet hall.

"There you two are!" Maureen hissed, pulling Sara into the room. Sara looked around – Mark was standing on the small stage, Coke can in his hand.

"What's going on Aunt Maureen?" Sara asked, sneaking in between Joanne and Maureen.

"Your Daddy's proposing a toast." Joanne informed her, whispering.

"….Here's to Roger Samuel Cohen-Davis – the best friend, lover and father I've ever known." Mark raised his glass to the heavens, motioning for everyone else to do the same.

"To Roger." Everyone chorused. Mark smiled slightly and stepped off the stage. Spotting Sara, he walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm here Daddy. It's okay." Sara soothed him, tears running down her cheeks.

"I know, sweetie. I just miss him so much." Mark told her, putting an arm around her shoulders and guided her onto the stage. Her beloved guitar was resting on a guitar rack not too far away. Sara put the strap over her shoulder and turned so that she was facing the audience.

"Hi everyone. I'm Sara Elizabeth Cohen-Davis and I'm gonna sing a song my Dad used to sing to me when I was a baby. It's called Edelweiss. Dad told me it meant 'tiny flower'. His nickname for me growing up was-" Sara felt her eyes start to tear up "was Edelweiss. So without further ado, here's Edelweiss. Hope you enjoy it." Sara took a deep breath, strummed her guitar and started to sing. Even though it pained her to sing the song, she had do to it – for her Dad and for her Daddy – the two men she cared about more than anything.

"_Edelweiss, edelweiss, every morning you greet me  
Small and white,  
Clean and bright,  
You look happy to meet me  
Blossom of snow  
May you bloom and grow,  
Bloom and grow forever  
Edelweiss, edelweiss, bless my home-land forever_" As Sara finished the song, she looked up at the ceiling and went to sit at a vacant table while the audience applauded loudly. Sara put her arms on the table and put her head on them, silently crying. She felt someone sit down next to her and rub her back – she knew it was Mark without looking up.

---------------

Three hours later, Mark and Sara arrived at the brownstone house. Sara blinked both tears and sleep from her eyes as Mark pulled into the driveway.

"Sweetie, is everything okay?" Mark asked, putting the car in park and turning off the ignition. Sara nodded and blinked the tears out of her eyes.

"It's okay to be sad." Mark told her, reaching over and hugging her.

"I can't believe he's gone." Sara choked out in between sobs.

"I know, honey, I know." Mark comforted her, unbuckling his seat belt and opened the door as Sara did the same.

"Do you want to watch a reel of your Dad or something?" Mark asked as soon as he and Sara were in the house.

"No thanks, Daddy. I'm tired – maybe tomorrow."

"Okay honey. I love you."

"Love you, too." Sara kissed his cheek and headed upstairs to her room and closed the door. As soon as she reached her bed, she flopped down upon it and cried until she couldn't cry any longer.

Once she was done crying, she dug out her faded yellow composition notebook and turned to an empty page.

An hour later, the blank page looked like this:

_Sound the Bugle _

_By Sara Cohen-Davis_

_Sound the bugle now - play it just for me  
As the seasons change - remember how I used to be  
Now I can't go on - I can't even start  
I've got nothing left - just an empty heart _

I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight  
There's nothing more for me - lead me away...  
Or leave me lying here

Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care  
There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere  
Without a light feat that I will - stumble in the dark  
Lay right down - decide not to go on

Then from on high - somewhere in the distance  
There's a voice that calls - remember who your are  
If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow

So be strong tonight - remember who you are  
Ya you're a soldier now - fighting in a battle  
To be free once more -Ya that's worth fighting for

Sara smiled at her work, tore the page out from the book and folded it into four pieces. Tomorrow, when she and Mark went to visit Angel, Collins, Mimi and Roger's graves, she would be sure to put it on Roger's grave – it's what he would've wanted.

Sara then put on her pajamas and watched a funny movie on TV. She felt her eyelids grow heavy as she continued to watch the movie. Getting up off her chair, she put in a soothing CD, turned off the lights and fell asleep, hugging her stuffed unicorn close to her.

"I love you, Dad." Sara whispered, tears coming to her eyes. She then cried herself to sleep – keeping in mind that someday that she would see her Dad again.

_A/N: don't own the lyrics to Without You, Edelweiss or Sound the Bugle. belongs to respected owners. 'nuff said._


	20. Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

CHAPTER TWENTY  
(chapter title – Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again)

The next day threatened rain, so Mark and Sara went to the graveyard early afternoon. They made a quick stop at Angel, Mimi and Collins' graves to say a quick 'hello' and moved onto Roger's grave. Sara chewed her lower lip as she drew her sweater closer to her. She had forgotten her jacket and was freezing her ass off.

Mark talked to Roger for a bit while Sara looked around at the other tombstones. She kept an eye on Mark as she walked through the graveyard.

"Sweetie! Come here and say 'hi' to Dad!" Mark called after her. Sara nodded and made her way back over where Mark was standing.

Mark smiled, pulled out his camera and filmed Sara speaking to Roger.

"Um, hi Dad." Sara began, ignoring the soft _whirring _of the camera. "What's up? Not much with me. Jennifer, Carolyn, Kristen and Tiffany are returning from spring break tomorrow and we're gonna go see a movie." Sara shook her head.

"You're doing great, honey." Mark quietly praised Sara. She drew in a deep breath and continued on.

"You have no idea how much I'm gonna miss you – as are all of us – Jeffery, Daddy, Aunt Maureen, Aunt Maureen, Scott and all of my friends. Jennifer, Tiffany, Carolyn and Kristen were bummed that they couldn't make the funeral, but they said that they're holding our family in their thoughts and prayers." Sara blinked the tears out of her eyes and remembered the piece of paper she had in her pocket.

"I wrote a song for you – I know you won't be able to hear or see it, but I just wanted to let you know its here." Sara placed the piece of folded paper onto the grave just as thunder rumbled in the distance.

"It's gonna rain pretty soon, so Daddy and I gotta go. I love you and miss you so much. Say 'hi' to Aunt Angel, Uncle Collins and Mom for us." Sara looked at the tombstone one more time before taking Mark's hand and ran to the car just as the sky opened up and rain started to fall.

-------------

By the time they reached the house, it was pouring outside. Mark and Sara got under the large green umbrella and entered the house, putting the umbrella in the umbrella stand by the door.

"Hey sweetie, what do you want for supper?" Mark asked Sara.

"I really don't care." Sara answered in a monotone voice.

"Okay – I'll call out for a pizza." Mark told her, heading to the kitchen and dialing the number for their favorite pizza place – Manchino's. While Mark called the pizza place, Sara headed up to her room and closed the door. She instantly went to where her guitar was, got it out along with her composition notebook and strummed a few chords before coming up with the song she loved the most from the musical, Phantom of the Opera.

"_You were once  
my one companion . . .  
you were all  
that mattered . . .  
You were once  
a friend and father -  
then my world  
was shattered . . . _

_Wishing you were  
somehow here again . . .  
wishing you were  
somehow near . . .  
Sometimes it seemed  
if I just dreamed,  
somehow you would  
be here . . ._

_Wishing I could  
hear your voice again . . .  
knowing that I  
never would . . .  
Dreaming of you  
won't help me to do  
all that you dreamed  
I could . . ._

_Passing bells  
and sculpted angels,  
cold and monumental,  
seem, for you,  
the wrong companions -  
you were warm and gentle . . ._

_Too many years  
fighting back tears . . .  
Why can't the past  
just die . . .?_

_Wishing you were  
somehow here again . . .  
knowing we must  
say goodbye . . .  
Try to forgive . . .  
teach me to live . . .  
give me the strength  
to try . . ._

_No more memories,  
no more silent tears . . .  
No more gazing across  
the wasted years . . .  
Help me say  
goodbye._" Sara cried as she sang. She didn't even hear Mark knock on the door, letting her know the pizza would be there soon.

---------------

Fifteen minutes later, Sara and Mark were sitting on the couch, drinking Cokes and watching a home movie. It was of Roger and Mimi the day Mimi gave birth to Sara.

"_Mark! Do you mind getting that camera out of my face?" Roger asked, an arm wrapped around Mimi's shoulders._

"_I have to, Rog – your future child might watch this one day and laugh at what a monster you are in the morning." Mark teased. Roger gave him the finger just as Mimi let out a pained groan._

"_Everything okay, Meems?" Roger asked his wife. _

"_Contraction." Mimi whimpered. Roger kissed her forehead and helped her down the stairs of the loft, Mark right behind them._

"_Mark, put that camera away before I make you eat it." Mimi growled, both hands on her belly._

"_Whoa – someone's in a bad mood." Mark muttered._

"You probably don't wanna see any more of this, do you?" Mark asked, taking his and Sara's plates to the kitchen.

"I wanna see a little more, please Daddy." Sara begged. Mark sighed and turned the projector back on.

"This next piece might be a little hard for you to see." Mark told her. Sara nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. Mark put an arm around her shoulders and watched the film reel.

"_ROGER! THIS HURTS!" Mimi screamed. She and Roger were in the delivery room, waiting to welcome their little baby into the world._

"_You're doing great, babe. Just a little further." Roger soothed, taking Mimi's hand and squeezed it. Mimi sat up and pushed with all her might. Roger dabbed Mimi's forehead with a cool washcloth and sang a little bit of Your Eyes to her._

_An hour later, Roger was holding a baby in his arms and crying._

"_Hey Rog." Mark greeted his best friend._

"_She's gone, Mark. Mimi is fucking gone." Roger sobbed. Mark felt his stomach drop as he sat down in one of the armchairs and put the camera down._

"_Can we come in?" Joanne asked. She was carrying a three-year-old Scott, who was sleeping._

"_Yeah – come in guys." Roger told the group. Maureen made her way over to Roger and looked at the sleeping baby in his arms._

"_Oh my God! Roger – she's beautiful!" Maureen breathed as Collins walked in the room._

"_Her name's Sara Elizabeth Davis." Roger told her, handing Sara to Maureen. She wrapped a hand around Maureen's finger as Roger went over to hug Collins._

"_She's gone, Thomas. I can't believe it." Roger sobbed._

"_I'm so sorry Rog. Is there anything we can do?" Collins inquired. Roger shook his head and continued to cry._

"Stop!" Sara sobbed. Mark looked over at her, got up from the couch and turned off the projector.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked, gathering Sara in his arms and rocked her back and forth.

"I couldn't take it anymore." Sara told him through her sobs. Mark nodded and rubbed her back.

"Shh, it's okay. We don't have to watch it anymore." Mark soothed, kissing Sara's cheek.

"I'm gonna go to bed. Night Daddy. Love you." Sara stood up and kissed Mark's cheek and made her way to her room.

As she changed into her pajamas, she felt tears come to her eyes – she couldn't believe what she had seen in the reel – her mother had died, her Dad was upset and pushed away everyone that tried to help him.

Sara climbed into bed and thought about her family – the living and the non living. She and Jeffery were gonna spend some time together before Sara hung out with Carolyn, Kristen, Jennifer and Tiffany at the mall.

"Night Mom. Night Dad. Night Aunt Angel. Night Uncle Collins. I love you guys and I always will." Sara whispered, closing her eyes and fell asleep, dreaming of her family as she slept.

_A/N: don't own the lyrics to Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again. belongs to respected owner. 'nuff said._


	21. Start of Something New Part 4

CHAPTER TWENTY- ONE  
(chapter title – Start of Something New Part 4)

Sara Cohen-Spelling couldn't believe that she was entering her final year of high school – things had gone by so fast – she didn't even know where to begin.

Scott had gotten married to a girl named Nadia and had twin boys that they had named Thomas and Roger.

Joanne and Maureen had moved to Boston after Joanne had started her own law firm. They had adopted a four-year-old daughter named Heather in the fall of last year.

Mark and Jeffery had gotten committed after a year together. Sara loved having all the craziness in the house – Jeffery, Mark, Otis, Princess and of course, Sara's new brother, Adam. Actually, Jeffery made the difficult choice to put both Otis and Princess up for adoption because Mark had been allergic to pet dander.

Peter had moved to Michigan in the summer of junior year because his mom had found a better job there. Sara had cried for a whole week when she heard the news. She wasn't seeing anyone, just in case Peter came back.

------------

"Arg. Mr. Henson is so tough!" Sara complained to her friends – Tiffany Ingalls, Jennifer Daniels, Kristen Edwards, Carolyn Edwards and Kaitlin Daniels – Jennifer's freshman sister.

"Don't get me started on him – I have him for third period." Kaitlin piped up, pulling her strawberry blond hair into a ponytail. Jennifer smiled at her sister and gave her a quick hug before heading to French class. Sara, Carolyn and Tiffany headed to AP art while Kristen went to PE. The six of them had the same lunch and always managed to sit next to each other.

-----------

School ended and Sara decided to stay afterwards to try out for the spring musical _Fiddler on the Roof_. She was trying out for Chava – the third youngest of Tevye's five daughters. Tiffany, Jennifer, Carolyn, Kristen and Kaitlin had all decided to try out, too.

A week later, the cast list was posted and everyone gathered around – eagerly waiting to see what part they had gotten.

Sara stepped up to the cast list and ran her finger down it – looking for her name. She found it and smiled to see what part she had gotten – _Chava._

"Whoot! All of us are in the play this year!" Tiffany exclaimed, hugging Sara and Jennifer at the same time. The girls laughed and hugged Tiffany back.

"What part did you get, Tiff?" Jennifer asked.

"Yente – the matchmaker." Tiffany told her.

"I'm Golde." Jennifer announced.

"I'm Tzidle." Kaitlin told the group.

"I'm Hodel." Kristen squealed. All eyes turned to Sara.

"I'm Chava." Sara said. All the girls squealed and hugged her.

"This is so much better than when we put on _Wicked_." Tiffany said as the six of them headed out the door and to their separate cars – the six of them were going to change and go to the gym together – they hadn't been to the new gym that wasn't far from Sara's house.

"Tell me about it." Sara piped up, digging her keys out and unlocking her Dad's old car – he had left it for Sara in his will.

"You're still driving that thing?" Jennifer asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with Angel!" Sara told her, getting in the car and turned on the ignition.

"Angel?" Kaitlin inquired.

"Yeah – after my favorite Aunt. I almost got into an accident last week and Angel saved me." Sara told her over the roar of the engine. The girls waved to her as she pulled out of the student parking lot and drove the five miles to the brownstone house where she lived with the three guys she loved the most.

-----------

"Daddy! Papa! Adam! I'm home!" Sara called as she put her messenger bag in the other room and walked to the kitchen to make herself a snack.

"There's my favorite girl." Jeffery's voice sounded from the bathroom on the first floor.

"Hi Papa. What's up?" Sara inquired. She heard the toilet flush and the water in the sink run before Jeffery came out of the bathroom.

"Not much. Making yourself a snack?" Jeffery asked. Sara nodded and smiled as her two-year-old half brother, Adam came into the room.

"Sawa! Sawa! Up!" Adam toddled over to her and motioned he wanted to be picked up. Sara smiled, squatted and opened her arms for her brother. She picked him up and kissed him.

"Hey Adam." Sara cooed, kissing Adam on the cheek. She then turned her attention to Jeffery.

"Where's Daddy?" Sara asked.

"Work – still. I've told him to come home like five hundred times and he always says the same thing – 'I'll come home when I'm finished.'" Jeffery did a perfect impression of Mark, making Adam squeal with laughter.

"You think that's funny young man?" Jeffery asked, taking Adam from Sara and tickled him. Adam screamed with laughter as Jeffery continued to tickle him.

Sara finished her snack and went upstairs to change into a sports bra, a green T-shirt with a panda on it and black sweatpants. She gathered her shoulder-length blond hair into a ponytail and grabbed her iPod. She then headed back down the stairs and put on her tennis shoes.

"Where Sawa goin?" Adam asked.

"She's gonna go work out for a bit." Jeffery told him.

"Why she have that?" Adam pointed to Sara's iPod.

"She has music on that so she can listen to it." Jeffery said, picking Adam up and spun him around.

"Papa, don't get him sick – remember last time." Sara reminded Jeffery as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and her car keys from the table near the door.

"Okay, sweetie. Have fun working out." Jeffery kissed Sara's cheek as she headed out the door.

"Buh bye Sawa! Love you!" Adam called after her.

"Love you, too, Adam." Sara waved to him before climbing into her Dad's car. She was picking up Kaitlin and Carolyn. Jennifer, Kristen and Tiffany would be heading over later.

------------

Ten minutes later, the girls were outside Fitness Gym, ready for a workout.

"Hey girls!" Jennifer greeted Sara, Kaitlin and Carolyn.

"Hey Jenn! Hey Kris! Hey Tiff!" Sara, Kaitlin and Carolyn greeted the other three.

"Ready to work out?" Kristen asked. She was wearing bright orange tennis shorts, a bright orange tank top and tennis shoes. Her hair was pulled back with a bright orange hair scrunchie.

"Do you think you're bright enough?" Carolyn inquired to her twin.

"Yeah." Kristen answered, opening the door to the gym for the girls before heading in after them.

"I'm gonna go hit the treadmill then I'm off to do my regular workout. Ciao for now." Sara told the group, heading over to the treadmills in the corner. As she waited for an open treadmill, she heard two girls talking behind her.

"Oh, yeah. She is such a theatre bitch. She got the role of Chava in the spring musical." One was saying. Something about her voice sounded familiar.

"I bet she totally blew the audition." The other girl said, stifling laughter.

"Ugh. Yeah, I bet she did." The first girl snickered. Sara rolled her eyes and spotted an open treadmill near the window of the building. She set it to her regular speed and put her earphones in her ears. Just Here to The Left of Me came on first.

_Hit back, it won't hurt you  
Lean in, no inertia  
Bold is the love that I fight to save  
Head on, no collision  
Confusion, indecision  
I don't believe I'm too far to be saved_

Someone tapped Sara's shoulder. Sara looked over her shoulder to see Kristen and Jennifer supporting Kaitlin. Sara took off her earphones, leaving the song blasting.

"What happened?" Sara asked, looking from Kristen to Jennifer to Kaitlin and back to Jennifer.

"She fell on her ankle while lifting weights." Jennifer explained as Kaitlin let out a yelp – one of the trainers was looking at her ankle. Carolyn and Tiffany came up to them just as Sara got off her treadmill and walked over to her friend. She forgot that she had her iPod and the others could hear the song.

"What song is that?" Carolyn asked, bobbing her head to the tune.

"It's called Here To the Left of Me." Sara told her.

"Who's it sung by?" Tiffany inquired, putting one of the earphones in her ear and rocked her body to the rhythm of the music.

"He's a new artist – Adam Pascal." Sara answered.

"Guys! I'm hurt here! Could you pay attention to me rather than Adam Pascal, please?" Kaitlin pleaded as the trainer – a blond haired girl named Becky, put Kaitlin on a chair and examined her ankle.

"Is she gonna be okay, Becky?" Jennifer asked the trainer.

"She should be – I put a temporary Ace bandage on it and she should get the ankle checked out as soon as possible." Becky told her. Jennifer nodded and with Kristen's help, slung Kaitlin's arms over their shoulders and walked out of the gym.

"You guys can go back to working out, it's okay." Jennifer called over her shoulder.

"It's okay – I've had enough. Plus, Anthony and I have a date tonight." Carolyn said, running a hand through her short brown hair.

"Didn't you and Anthony have a date yesterday?" Kristen asked her twin as she and Jennifer put Kaitlin in the backseat of Jennifer's car – a 2001 silver Toyoda.

"That wasn't a date – it was a get together." Carolyn informed her twin. Kristen smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm gonna take Kaitlin home. I'll probably stay with her the rest of the evening." Jennifer told the group. The girls nodded and said goodbye before loading into Sara's car and driving to the local Mexican restaurant for dinner. _  
_

"…_Twist and turn me, bait and burn me  
Smile and send me to oblivion  
Breathe and bathe me, just be and save me  
Know I'm just here to the left of you  
And when there's only the dark  
I can still see the light in your eyes _

Dream on, fill me up now  
I bet you know just how loud I can scream, don't you let me go  
Feed on infatuation  
Swallow, just one taste of all that I am, all I have to show

Twist and turn me, bait and burn me  
Smile and send me to oblivion  
Breathe and bathe me, just be and save me  
Know I'm just here to the left of you  
And when there's only he dark I can still see the light  
When there's only the dark you are always the light

In my eyes  
In my eyes." Sara, Tiffany, Carolyn and Kristen sang at the top of their lungs. They were headed to Georgio's for Mexican food.

"Ooh guys! Check _them _out!" Carolyn pointed to a group of boys in the next car over. The two cars were at a red light – a very long red light.

"Hey babe!" the driver of the other car – a redhead – called to Sara.

"Hey big boy." Sara flirted – batting her eyelashes and slightly pouted her lips.

"All y'all are fine looking ladies, if I do say myself." The passenger of the other car – a blond haired boy – told the girls. They all giggled as the light turned green and sped off.

"I think that redhead was flirting with you, Sar." Tiffany told her friend, smiling over at her.

"Ugh. You guys, I'm staying single until Peter comes back." Sara told her friends.

"What if he doesn't?" Carolyn asked.

"He will, Caro. I just gotta believe that he will come back to me someday." Sara told her, pulling into the parking lot of Georgio's and put the car in park. As she turned off the ignition, her cell phone rang. Deciding to ignore it, she linked arms with her friends and headed inside to Georgio's.

--------------

Sara had just dropped off Tiffany and was heading home when her cell rang again. She couldn't reach it – it was in her purse in the backseat. Sighing, she decided to check her messages when she got home.

Entering the house, she saw it was dark – there was no noise or sound of activity anywhere. She checked the table near the door to find a note with Mark's handwriting:

_Hey sweetie_

_Papa, Adam and I went to see a movie. We'll be back around nine or so._

_Love from,_

_Daddy, Papa and Adam_

_PS – we all love you very much and hope you're having fun_

Sara smiled at the last part of the note – it was from Jeffery. Putting on a CD, she walked to the phone to check messages.

"_Hey Sara – it's Peter. I just wanted to let you know Mom and I are coming back to New York_…" Sara screamed excidedly and put the phone down gently – Peter was coming home.

_A/N - don't own the lyrics to Here To The Left Of Me. belongs to the wonderful Adam Pascal. 'nuff said._


	22. Nice Little Chats

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO  
(chapter title – Nice Little Chats)

NIGHTOWL009: OMFG! That's wonderful Sar!  
MADAMEELPHABA06: lol  
NIGHTOWL009: what else did he say?  
MADAMEELPHABA06: I screamed and put the phone down before I could hear anything else.  
NIGHTOWL009: lol  
MADAMEELPHABA06: So, how's Kait doing?  
NIGHTOWL009: she's ok. Just resting on the couch, her ankle elevated.  
MADAMEELPHABA06: she'll be bummed about the play.  
NIGHTOWL009: I know. She'll get over it, tho.  
MADAMEELPHABA06: I know she will – h/o – there's a message coming in.  
NIGHTOWL009: okay.

Sara minimized her conversation with Jennifer and looked to see the box in the corner that said 'RAZZLEDAZZLER09 has logged on'. Smiling, Sara clicked 'start new chat'.

MADAMEELPHABA06: hey there stranger  
RAZZLEDAZZLER09: hey there beautiful  
MADAMEELPHABA: are the rumors true?  
RAZZLEDAZZLER09: huh?  
MADAMEELPHABA06: about you coming back to NY.  
RAZZLEDAZZLER09: yeah – they're tru  
RAZZLEDAZZLER09: true  
RAZZLEDAZZLER09: mom didn't like her job, so she quit. She liked the one back in NY better.  
MADAMEELPHABA06: you're just saying that so that you can be with me, right?  
RAZZLEDAZZLER09: of course not.  
RAZZLEDAZZLER09: so, are u seeing anyone?  
MADAMEELPHABA: nope. U?  
RAZZLEDAZZLER09: I was dating a girl named Lily, but we decided to call off the relationship.  
MADAMEELPHABA06: aww. Y?  
RAZZLEDAZZLER09: turns out, she was cheating on me.  
MADAMEELPHABA06: aww, I'm sorry.  
RAZZLEDAZZLER09: it's not your fault  
MADAMEELPHABA06: lol  
MADAMEELPHABA06: Jennifer's on. Wanna say 'hi'?  
RAZZLEDAZZLER09: it's okay. Igg anyway  
MADAMEELPHABA06: okay. Hey, when r u coming back 2 NY?  
RAZZLEDAZZLER09: a while, sweetie.  
MADAMEELPHABA06: okay. I'll tell Jenn u said 'hi'  
RAZZLEDAZZLER09: k. bye. I love u  
MADAMEELPHABA06: love u, 2

RAZZLEDAZZLER09 has signed off

Sara maximized her chat with Jennifer and smiled – her friend was still online even though it was going on midnight.

MADAMEELPHABA06: hey girl.  
auto response from NIGHTOWL009: Busy – try the cell.

Sara sighed and went to work on her Music Comp. class – write a song about your favorite member – or members – of your family.

Digging out her composition notebook, she flipped through the pages until she found a poem she had written for her Dad while he was in the hospital. She had thought about turning it into a song for him, but she had decided against it. She didn't know why.

As she worked on the song, a trumpet fanfare played – Jennifer had left her an instant message. Getting up from her couch, she walked over to her computer and sat down in her green spinney chair.

NIGHTOWL009: sry about that – mom just took Kait to the hosp.  
MADAMEELPHABA06: is she ok?  
NIGHTOWL009: no – I'm waiting to hear the results  
NIGHTOWL009: I'm kind of scared for her.  
NIGHTOWL009: I'm supposed to be watching out for her.  
MADAMEELPHABA06: I know, girl. It'll be okay.  
MADAMEELPHABA06: now you know I feel whenever I have to watch Adam.  
NIGHTOWL009: lol  
MADAMEELPHABA06: guess who I was talking to right now?  
NIGHTOWL009: dunno. Who?  
MADAMEELPHABA06: it's a guy.  
NIGHTOWL009: that narrows it down.  
NIGHTOWL009: lol  
MADAMEELPHABA06: very funny girl.  
MADAMEELPHABA06: seriously tho.  
NIGHTOWL009: u only know 1 boy…  
NIGHTOWL009: OMG! PEPTER!  
NIGHTOWL009: Peter  
MADAMEELPHABA06: lol!  
NIGHTOWL009: what'd he say?  
MADAMEELPHABA06: he's coming back to NY.  
NIGHTOWL009: really? When?  
MADAMEELPHABA06: he doesn't know.  
NIGHTOWL009: I bet ur happy, huh?  
MADAMEELPHABA06: I'm more than happy – I'm thrilled!  
NIGHTOWL009: lol  
NIGHTOWL009: did u see my latest post on myspace?  
MADAMEELPHABA06: I think so – remind me which one it was again.  
NIGHTOWL009: the one about the play…  
MADAMEELPHABA06: oh yeah! I'm remembering it now.  
NIGHTOWL009: lol  
MADAMEELPHABA06: igg. Homework calls.  
NIGHTOWL009: okay girl. I'll call you tomorrow.  
MADAMEELPHABA06: sounds good. Tell Kait I said 'hi'  
NIGHTOWL009: will do. Night girl.  
MADAMEELPHABA06: night.

NIGHTOWL009 has logged off.

Sara yawned, turned off her computer, grabbed a Diet Coke from her mini fridge and went to work on her homework for her Music Comp. class. She also had a stack of college applications that needed to be filled out. She was hoping to go to a college out of state, but her fathers would probably want her to stay close – just in case something happened to one or both of them and they needed someone to care for Adam.

An hour later, Sara had her Music Comp. homework done and was in her pajamas, sipping her Diet Coke and watching an adult cartoon – Family Guy.

"Merry Christmas to all and to all shut the hell up" Peter told his family, sitting back down on the couch. Sara laughed at that part – Peter Griffin always made her laugh, although Stewie and Brian stole the show.

"Sawa – me can't sleep." Adam whined, coming into Sara's room. Sara turned the TV to Disney Channel as she flipped on the light – Adam was standing in the doorway in blue footie pajamas and was holding a stuffed rhino in his hand.

"Aww. C'mere Adam." Sara told her brother. He smiled and walked over to her. Sara kissed the top of his head as they watched an episode of Charlie & Lola – Adam's favorite show.

Adam quickly fell asleep in the middle of the episode, so Sara picked him up and carried him to his room. She rubbed his stomach and sang a little bit of Edelweiss – the song that her Dad used to sing to her when she was younger. That song always helped Sara fall asleep, no matter what.

"_Edelweiss, edelweiss, every morning you greet me  
Small and white,  
Clean and bright,  
You look happy to meet me  
Blossom of snow  
May you bloom and grow,  
Bloom and grow forever  
Edelweiss, edelweiss, bless my home-land forever_" Sara sang softly. Kissing Adam goodnight, she exited his room and made her way back down the hall to her room.

Deciding she was tired, she turned off the TV and climbed into bed. She looked up at the heavens and smiled – she would give her Dad an update every night about what was going on from earth.

"Hey Dad. Hey Mom. Hey Uncle Collins. Hey Aunt Angel. It's me – Sara – updating yet again. I just wanted to tell you a few things that went on today…" Sara stifled a yawn as she continued to talk to her family. She told them the day's events and what all had happened.

"Well, I gotta go – the girls and I are going to the New York Renaissance Fair tomorrow and I wanna be well rested for it. Papa, Daddy and Adam say 'hi' and that they miss all of you." Sara's eyelids grew heavy.

"I…love…you." Sara yawned, resting her head on the pillow and instantly fell asleep, dreaming of her family and how they were doing.

_A/N: don't own the lyrics to Edelweiss. belongs to respected owner. 'nuff said._


	23. Busy As A Bee

_A/N: hey everyone! it's me - updating my story. i'm sorry i haven't been updating more often, but i got in a large amount of trouble w/ my mom and got my laptop back a couple days ago. i'm currently working on chapt. 24 of this story and i hope to have that up soon._

so, without further ado, here's the story! enjoy!

reviews are love!

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE  
(chapter title – Busy As A Bee)

"I can't believe she's a senior in high school this year. It seems like yesterday I brought her home from the hospital." Roger commented. The others nodded sadly.

"It'll be okay, Rog. You have Meems, Ang and I to keep you company." Collins reassured his friend.

"I know I do, but I want Mark and Sara." Roger told Collins.

"Roger, I know you do, but there's nothing we can do." Angel spoke up. She had an arm around Mimi's shoulders. Mimi had her head on Angel's shoulder, her eyes closed.

"She's so beautiful when she sleeps." Roger whispered. Collins nodded.

"I wanna go back to earth and bring Mark and Sara up here." Roger announced, standing up. Collins looked up at his friend and shook his head.

"Rog, buddy, there's _nothing _we can do – unless something happens to Mark and or Sara, you're stuck with us." Collins half teased. Roger rolled his emerald green eyes and watched Mark sleep. He was so happy that Mark had found someone to love.

"At least Jeffery's happy again." Collins spoke up. Roger craned his head around and nodded slowly.

"Adam is so adorable, don't you think?" Mimi said, hoarsely. She had woken up and walked over to where Collins and Roger were standing. Angel stood on the other side of Roger and squeezed Collins' hand. He smiled and squeezed Angel's hand back.

"Adam looks a little bit like Jeffery, doesn't he?" Mimi asked. Roger nodded and wrapped an arm around Mimi's middle and drew her close to him.

"That birth was a miracle – Jeffery was in a lot of pain." Collins spoke up.

"He had a C section, remember, Col?" Roger reminded his friend. Collins nodded and wrapped his arms around Angel and rested his head on her shoulder. Collins smiled and squeezed Angel's shoulder.

"You okay?" Collins asked. Angel nodded and yawned.

"Somebody's sleepy." Roger spoke up. Angel nodded and put an arm around Mimi. The two of them said goodnight to Collins and Roger before heading to their cloud beds not too far away. Roger and Collins talked for a little bit longer before heading to bed themselves.

---------------

The next morning on earth, Mark was up making breakfast while Jeffery, Sara and Adam continued to sleep.

As he worked, he 'talked' to the others. He just told them how much he missed everyone – he didn't want to admit this to the others, but of all the ones that he missed, he missed Roger the most.

"Hey there darling." Jeffery greeted Mark, nearly startling him.

"Hey babe." Mark greeted him, walking over and kissed Jeffery lightly on the lips. Jeffery smiled and placed his hands on Mark's waist, drawing him close. Mark smiled against Jeffery's lips as Jeffery slid his tongue down Mark's throat.

"Morning – would you two get a room?" Sara asked. Jeffery and Mark cleared their throats and turned to Sara – she was still in her pajamas – a pair of black boxer shorts with a white stripe down the side and a pink tank top.

"Hey sweetie." Jeffery greeted Sara, running a hand through his hair. Sara smiled and walked over to Mark and planted a huge kiss on his cheek.

"Morning sweet pea. What do you want for breakfast?" Mark inquired. Sara ran a hand through her hair and shrugged her shoulders. Jeffery came up behind her and brought out a box of Double Chocolate Cookie Crisp and poured two bowls. He knew that the cereal was Sara's favorite.

"Thanks Papa." Sara thanked him, going to the fridge, got out a gallon of milk and poured it on her cereal just as Mark emerged from Adam's room. The two-year-old was still fast asleep as Mark carried him to the kitchen and placed him in his high chair.

"Where am I, Daddy?" Adam asked sleepily.

"You're in the kitchen with Papa, Sara and me." Mark told him, rubbing his back.

"Oh. Okay." Adam was a little more awake. Like Sara, Adam was not a morning person.

"So, Sara, what are your plans today?" Jeffery asked as he massaged Mark's neck.

"I have college applications to fill out and then I'm taking Kaitlin shopping – Jennifer's getting her wisdom teeth out today." Sara told him, taking a bite of her toast. She quickly finished and went to get dressed.

"Where Sara go?" Adam inquired as Mark fed him his breakfast of toast and a banana.

"She has college applications to fill out and then she's taking a friend of her's shopping." Mark explained. Suddenly, there was a scream from upstairs. Mark and Jeffery looked at each other before grabbing Adam and ran upstairs.

"Sara, what's wrong?" Mark asked, walking into Sara's room. Sara was standing in the middle of the room, holding a piece of paper in her hand. As Mark and Jeffery stepped into the room, they could see doodles on both the front and the back of the paper.

"THESE ARE MY COLLEGE APPLIACATIONS!" Sara yelled, her face turning red.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Jeffery asked.

"THIS IS WHAT'S WRONG!" Sara shouted, handing Jeffery the paper. In red crayon was scribbled 'Don Go' in child's handwriting.

"Adam Anthony Cohen-Spelling." Mark put Adam down and looked into his eyes.

"Am I in twouble?" Adam asked. Mark nodded.

"Do you see Sara's face?" Mark pointed to Sara who was crying into Jeffery's shirt.

"Yeah. She don't look happy." Adam commented.

"Do you know why she's upset?" Mark inquired.

"No."

"Did you write this on her college application?" Mark held up one of the papers that had 'Don Go' written on it.

"Yeah." Adam looked down at the ground.

"Adam, why did you write that?"

"'Cuz I don't want Sawa to go to school."

"Why's that?"

"'Cuz I love her."

"I love her too, Adam, but I think Sara really wants to go to school."

"Why?"

"So that she can be famous one day. Daddy's famous." Mark smiled at the memory of his documentary 'Another Day' coming in second at the Sundance Film Festival.

"I know you are, Daddy."

"I need to get going." Sara's voice cut in.

"Adam, do you have something to say to Sara?" Mark asked. Adam nodded.

"Well?" Sara folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm sorry Sara." Adam apologized, still looking at the ground.

"For what?"

"For writing 'Don Go' on your school app-appli-" a small smile spread across Sara's lips.

"I know what you mean. I'm sorry that I yelled at you. Adam, you need to remember something – this is my room and I don't like people coming in here – except my friends."

"Otay Sawa." Sara opened her arms for Adam and he walked over to her, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Let's get out of here so that Sara can get ready to go." Jeffery said, scooping Adam up and put him on his shoulders. Mark kissed Sara's cheek and stepped out of the room.

----------------

"I can't believe he would do that." Kaitlin said. Sara scoffed and took a bite of her pizza. She and Kaitlin were sitting in the Food Court, sharing a large cheese pizza and a large Coke.

"I'm gonna cut him some slack – he is two years old, you know." Sara pointed out, taking a bite of the cheese pizza. Kaitlin sighed and took a sip of the Coke, finishing it up.

"So, what stores do you want to go in?" Sara asked. She felt so good about hanging out with Kaitlin – she was like the sister she never had.

--------------

After about two hours of shopping, Kaitlin and Sara got into Sara's car and headed home, listening to Sara's new CD – When Forever Rolls Around.

Sara dropped Kaitlin off at her house and headed home – ready to spend time with her family.


	24. Start of Something New Part 5

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR  
(chapter title – Start of Something New Part 5)

_August 2nd, 2009 eight AM Eastern Standard Time. Zoom in on Sara and Peter – Sara is two months pregnant with her and Peter's baby._

"Daddy! What the hell are you doing?" twenty-three year old Sara Cohen-Spelling asked, adjusting the hem of her paternity dress for the millionth time.

"I just can't believe you two are having a baby _before _you're getting married." Mark answered.

"Daddy! Leave Sara and Peter alone!" five-year-old Adam scolded Mark as he and Jeffery entered the room, carrying drinks.

"Thanks Adam." Sara thanked her brother and took the water he handed her.

"Have you guys thought of baby names yet?" Jeffery inquired, sitting down next to Mark and kissed his cheek. Mark smiled and returned the kiss. Adam cleared his throat loudly just as there was a knock on the door. Sara's friends – Jennifer, Kristen, Carolyn, Tiffany and Kaitlin – were coming over to help Sara throw a baby shower slash birthday party – it was Sara's birthday today.

"I'll get it." Adam announced, walking to the door and opened it – five girls bounded inside, each carrying a bag of stuff.

"Hey girls." Mark and Jeffery greeted the girls in unison.

"Hey boys." The girls greeted them, circling around Sara and giggling about things the guys couldn't make out.

"Um, okay, we're gonna go to the Yankees game. We'll be home after the game." Mark told the girls. Jeffery was a huge fan of the New York Yankees and had scored season tickets at work.

"Okay, have fun." Sara told the boys, kissing Peter on the lips. He smiled and kissed her back, more firmly this time.

"Let's get to work." Tiffany said, running over to the stereo and popped in a CD. Loud country music blasted through the house – the six girls absolutely loved country music – one thing that drew them all together.

--------------

Three hours later, Sara's friends were gone and she was fast asleep on the couch, feet propped up on the armrest – the TV turned to a sitcom. Her eyes were half closed – she was exhausted from what all they had done that day.

Yawning, Sara pulled the throw blanket off the back of the couch and put it on her and fell asleep.

When she woke up, she heard the sound of running water and a male voice talking to her. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was completely naked, sitting in front of Peter. They were taking a bath together – one of Sara's favorite things to do with him.

"Hey beautiful." Peter whispered in her ear, pouring more water onto her back and watched it cascade off of her.

"Hey handsome. When did you guys get here?" Sara asked, sleepily.

"About half an hour ago." Peter told her, smiling and kissed the back of her neck. Sara smiled as Peter's kisses turned into little nips. He kissed her shoulders, up and down her arms and carefully turned her around so that she was facing him. He kissed her medium-sized breasts and trailed kisses up and down her stomach. He then carefully kissed the place in-between her legs as she mirrored him, doing everything he was doing.

Five minutes later, they dried off and headed to Sara's room. Mark had let them stay with him, Jeffery and Adam until they found a house.

"I love you so much." Peter told Sara, climbing on top of her as soon as they were settled in Sara's bed.

"I love you so much, too." Sara told him, removing his shirt and kissed him all over. Peter strattled Sara, careful not to put any weight on her belly – fearing it would hurt the baby. Carefully, Peter removed Sara's tank top and kissed her all over. Sara loved how he kissed her – gentle, but firm.

"Mmm, don't stop." Sara moaned as Peter laid Sara on her side and trailed kisses up and down her back. She absolutely loved it when he did that.

"Okay, I won't." Peter whispered in her ear, sitting up and trailed kisses up and down her jaw and neck. Soon, Sara was on her back, looking up into her loved one's face.

"Well, sweetie, both of us have work in the morning, so we should get some sleep." Sara told him, not bothering to stifle a yawn. She had gotten two jobs – one was at a night club called Riff's working as a waitress. The other one was a tour guide at the Art Museum. Peter was interning for Mark at Buzz Line.

"Okay, princess, if you insist." Peter kissed her one last time before turning off the lamp. Sara felt him wrap his arms around her and draw her close, as if he would never let her go.

-------------

The next morning at exactly eight o'clock, Adam came into the room and started the early morning wake up call – banging a pot and wooden spoon together.

"Remind me why we agreed to let him do that." Peter moaned, looking over at Sara. She had earplugs in and was fast asleep. Peter smiled and kissed her forehead.

"UP! UP! UP!" Adam chanted loudly just as Mark came into the room.

"Adam! What are you doing?" Mark asked.

"Waking up Sara and Peter." Adam informed Mark, smiling.

"Wake us up in five minutes." Sara mumbled, turning over on her side.

"Peter, I'm leaving for work in fifteen minutes. I need you out of bed before then, okay?" Mark told Peter, who was already sitting up and trying to wake up his sleeping girlfriend.

"Okay, Mark." Peter said, gently nudging Sara. She groaned and went back to sleep.

"C'mon Sara. I'll give you a ride to work." Jeffery said, coming into the room.

"Mmm. Okay." Sara finally gave in. Peter smiled and kissed her cheek.

"We'll be there in five minutes." Peter told Jeffery. Jeffery nodded and left the room, dragging Adam out with him.

"What would you like to wear today?" Peter asked, getting out of bed and walked over to Sara's closet.

"Mmm. I really don't care." Sara answered, getting out of bed and walked up behind Peter. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"How about this?" Peter turned around and held up a tight black paternity top and matching skirt. Sara smiled broadly.

"Perfect." Sara told him, raising her arms up so that Peter could help her change.

"I was thinking about baby names last night." Peter started, fastening Sara's bra.

"Really?"

"Yeah – if we have a boy, I really like the name Mark."

"That's because you like my Daddy." Sara laughed and kissed Peter's cheek.

"Okay, you caught me." Peter joked, kissing Sara firmly on the lips. Sara smiled against his lips.

"What about girl names?" Sara inquired, adjusting the paternity skirt so that it fit snugly on her slim figure.

"Did you hear what I said, baby?" Peter asked, startling Sara out of her thoughts.

"No, honey, I'm sorry."

"I was saying if we have a girl – I like the names Angel and Mimi."

"Aww Peter." Sara felt her eyes well-up with tears. Peter pulled her into a hug and soothed her.

"SARA! PETER! LET'S GO!" Jeffery and Mark called up the stairs. Peter kissed Sara's cheek and continued to help her get ready.

"Have fun at work." The couple said to each other as Peter followed Mark to his car just as Sara followed Jeffery to his. The Kindergarten Kab had already picked Adam up for Kindergarten, so he was all set.

--------------

"Sara! Table One is ready for you." Lily, Sara's co-worker, told her. Sara nodded and walked over to the table in the far corner of the room. Getting her pad and pen out, she took a deep breath and took the couple's order.

Three hours later, her shift ended and she headed to her other job – giving tours of the Art Museum. Signing in, she put on her docents apron and went to the Tour Stop of the museum. A group of anxious-looking kindergarteners were waiting for her. She instantly spotted Adam in the group, picking his nose.

"Hi kids! I'm Sara and I'll be your tour guide today. There are three simple rules you must follow – one – don't touch anything, two – stick with the group and three – have fun. Find a buddy and let's go!" Sara told the group, smiling and making sure that everyone had a buddy to walk with. Adam ended up without a buddy and he looked pretty upset about it.

"Hey Ad. I'll be your buddy, okay?" Sara told him. Adam looked up at her and smiled, taking her hand.

Two and a half hours later, Sara was finally on her way home with Adam in tow. She held his hand tightly as the two of them walked through the streets of New York. They were walking to the Life Café where Jeffery would pick them up.

"There he is." Sara spotted Jeffery's car and saw him sitting in the driver's seat. He smiled as Sara and Adam climbed into the backseat.

"How was work and school?" Jeffery asked, pulling out into traffic.

"Work was good – I'm just really exhausted." Sara told Jeffery, resting her head on the window. She instantly fell asleep. Jeffery and Adam talked quietly as they continued to make their way to the brownstone house.

Just as Jeffery pulled into the driveway, Mark came out of the house, a sad look on his face. Confused, Jeffery stopped the car and took the keys out of the ignition.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Jeffery asked the other man as Sara and Adam got out of the car.

"Scott just called – Joanne's in the hospital." Mark told him, tears coming to his eyes.

"What happened?" Jeffery inquired, wrapping his loving arms around Mark and stroked his spiky blond hair. Sara walked over to them and joined in the hug. Adam hugged Sara's waist and snuggled closer to her just as Peter walked over to them.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Peter inquired, stroking Sara's soft hair.

"My Aunt Joanne is in the hospital." Sara managed to choke out.

"I'm so sorry. I know how much she meant to you." Peter told her as he, Jeffery, Adam, Mark and Sara all piled into Mark's car and drove to Boston, hoping, praying that Joanne would be okay.


	25. White Horses, Red Flowers and Surprises

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE  
(chapter title – White Horses, Red Flowers and Surprises)

"Daddy!" Sara called throughout the house. She and Mark were supposed to be down at the church by now. It was Sara's wedding day – the most important day of her life. Tiffany, her Maid of Honor, was helping Sara get ready for her big day.

"I'm right here, baby. You look beautiful." Mark told his daughter, kissing her on the cheek. Sara smiled and took his arm, Tiffany following right behind them.

"Oh my God, Daddy!" Sara gasped. A white carriage with red roses on the sides and front was waiting for them. Two beautiful white horses stood at the front of the carriage, tossing their heads and biting each other's necks.

"River! Dance! Quit it!" the driver told the horses. The horse called River tossed his head one last time as Mark, Sara and Tiffany climbed into the carriage. Sara was now eight months pregnant and was moving right along. Dr. Thoms had told Sara and Peter they were expecting a girl in the spring of next year.

As the carriage moved along, no one said anything – Sara was too excited that she and Peter would be getting married in a short while. She twisted her engagement ring around her left ring finger.

Fifteen minutes later, the carriage stopped in front of the church. Mark helped Tiffany and Sara out of the carriage and led Sara into the church. Since Peter had asked Jeffery to be his Best Man, Sara had asked Mark to give her away.

"There you are! Let's go!" Jennifer hissed. Sara laughed and stepped behind Jennifer and Will – Peter's brother. Mark and Sara linked arms as Pacabel Canon in D played – the five bridesmaids and the five groomsmen walked down the asile. Sara and Mark waited for the Wedding March to play before they walked down the asile. Sara looked straight ahead, briefly smiling at Joanne and Maureen who were sitting towards the front of the church. Joanne had made a full recovery from her mugging, so Sara was happy that she was going to be okay.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the minister asked.

"I do." Mark kissed Sara's cheek and put her hand in Peter's. Peter smiled and mouthed 'I love you.' Sara had tears in her eyes as the two of them exchanged vows that they had written for each other. Soon, it was time for the rings. Adam handed the rings to the minister as Sara dabbed the tears out of her eyes.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The minister told Peter, nodding to him to take off the veil that covered Sara's face. The guests applauded as Peter and Sara kissed each other passionately.

At the reception, both Sara and Peter went from table to table, interacting with the guests. Peter's dad, Michael, had flown all the way from Europe on a business trip to see his son get married.

"Thank you so much for coming Mr. Baxley." Sara thanked her new father-in-law.

"Oh, you're welcome, sweetie." Michael Baxley said, hugging her tightly.

"May I have everyone's attention?" Kaitlin asked politely. Tiffany laughed and took the mike away from her.

"YO! PEOPLE!" Tiffany yelled into the mike. Everyone turned their attention to the petite red-head.

"As wedding tradition calls for, it's time for Mr. and Mrs. Peter Baxley to have the first dance together as husband and wife." Tiffany told the guests as Sara and Peter walked to the dance floor, hand in hand.

"For their first dance together, the couple chose the song Your Eyes." Jennifer added. As the song played, Peter and Sara slowly made their way around the dance floor, holding each other close.

"_I should tell you I should tell you  
I have always loved you  
You can see it in my eyes_"

--------------

A week later, Sara and Peter left for their honeymoon. They were going to Italy and Greece for four months and then they would be moving into their new house when they returned home.

Four months later, Jennifer, Carolyn, Kristen, Kaitlin, Tiffany, Mark, Jeffery, Adam, Heather, Joanne and Maureen were waiting in the terminal of the airport.

"Bonjorino familio!" Peter called as he wrapped an arm around Sara's waist. She was carrying a baby carrier. Everyone rushed forward and looked at the sleeping baby.

"Aww!" everyone said in unison. Sara and Peter laughed.

"When was your beautiful baby born?" Jeffery asked.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Adam inquired.

"What's the name?" Kaitlin and Jennifer questioned.

"Okay! Okay! We'll answer your questions _after _we get our luggage." Sara told the group, looking down at her baby. Sara walked with the girls while Peter walked with the boys.

------------

After the couple had their baggage, they exited the airport and went to the brownstone house.

"_Now _will you answer our questions?" Adam was getting impatient. Sara took the baby out of the carrier and held it for a bit.

"Everyone – meet our new daughter – Angel Maria Baxley." Sara introduced her family to the little baby.

"She's beautiful." Mark commented, handing his camera to Jeffery as Sara handed Angel to him. Mark had tears in his eyes – she was so perfect.

"Did you have any complications during the delivery?" Maureen asked, snuggling closer to Joanne.

"I actually had a C section." Sara told the group.

"Why didn't you call us when you went into labor?" Joanne inquired.

"Well, we wanted it to be a surprise." Peter answered. Sara had disappeared, along with Jennifer.

"What'd I miss?" Sara asked as she sat in front of Peter. He massaged her shoulders and kissed her neck.

"Nothing, baby." Peter told her, watching Angel being passed from person to person.

"So, Adam, how do you feel about being an uncle?" Sara asked her brother.

"I love it! Angel's so cute!" he shouted. Angel screamed from across the room – Tiffany was holding her.

"Adam, you need to use a quiet voice, okay?" Jeffery told him as Tiffany brought Angel over to Sara.

"When's her birthday?" Kaitlin piped up as Sara soothed her baby.

"April twenty first. She was born at exactly twelve o'clock – midnight." Peter answered as Angel yawned.

"May I hold her?" Heather asked. Sara nodded, stood up and walked over to where Heather was sitting. She then showed the young girl how to hold the baby. Mark got everything on film, as always.

-------------

After everyone had left – except for Mark, Adam and Jeffery, Sara put Angel to bed and changed into her pajamas. Peter was showing the three of them pictures of their trip of Italy before Angel had been born.

"Hey handsome." Sara greeted her husband, sitting down next to him on the couch. Peter smiled and brushed Sara's hair out of her face. He then kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her middle.

"Eww! Get a room!" Adam told the couple, covering his eyes. Sara smiled at him as she rested her head on Peter's shoulder.

"Adam, it's time for you to go to bed." Jeffery told him. After a whole lot of pouting and whining, Adam finally went to his room. Mark had gone to bed early – he hadn't been feeling well.

After a while, Jeffery said goodnight to the couple and headed to bed. Peter and Sara decided to follow suit, going to the guest room where Angel's crib was set up. As the couple looked at their baby, they thought about how lucky they had been that she was perfect, healthy and surrounded by people who would love her until the day she died.


	26. This Is What Dreams Are Made Of

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX  
(chapter title – This Is What Dreams Are Made Of)

Sara and Peter sighed and looked through the paper the next morning.

"What about this one?" Sara pointed to a cute little brick townhouse. Peter made a disgusted face. Sara laughed and kissed the end of his nose.

"Why don't you like it?" Sara flashed Peter a small pout. Peter kissed her forehead and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Morning you two." Jeffery greeted them, coming into the kitchen carrying Angel. Sara smiled at her daughter as Mark and Adam came into the kitchen. Mark looked paler than ever and he was sniffling a bit.

"Daddy? You okay?" Sara asked as Jeffery handed Angel to her.

"Yeb. I'b bine." Mark told her. He sounded really congested.

"You sure Daddy?" Sara inquired, lifting her shirt a bit so that Angel could nurse. Sara winced a bit as Angel clung on to her nipple and suckled.

"Achoo!" Mark sneezed loudly. Sara moved both herself and Angel away from Mark. She didn't want her day-old infant to catch whatever Mark had.

"Baby, you're burning up. Go back to bed. I'll be there shortly with some soup. You're staying home today young man." Jeffery told him firmly, putting a hand on his back and guided him to the room that they shared. Meanwhile, Peter made breakfast for him, Sara and Adam. Sara continued to nurse Angel, standing up and moving to the couch. Adam and Peter joined them a few minutes later. Peter smiled and wrapped an arm around Sara's waist and drew her close. Adam was too engrossed in cartoons to even notice what Sara and Peter were doing.

"Adam! Chad's here!" Jeffery called. Chad Lipinski was Adam's best friend and the boys always hung out together every Saturday.

"Roar!" Chad growled at Adam.

"Roar!" Adam growled back, making Angel scream. Sara soothed her daughter as Peter cleared the dishes. The two boys charged into the house, crashing into things and scaring Angel for the second time.

"Boys! How about if I take you to the park, okay?" Jeffery suggested over the crashing and crying.

"Yeah!" the boys yelled at the same time. Jeffery went upstairs to tell Mark where he was going while Peter put coats on the boys. Sara and Angel went to Sara's room so that she could tend to Angel in a more quiet – and relaxed – area of the house.

"Hey sweetie." Peter greeted her, coming into the room and sat down next to Sara on the bed. She had Angel in her arms and was watching her as she nursed.

"Hi babe." Sara looked up as Peter sat down next to her and looked down at Angel.

"She's gonna look like her mom when she gets older." Peter whispered in Sara's ear, stroking Angel's dark hair. Sara smiled and blushed a bit as Peter kissed her cheek.

"So, where are Adam and Chad?" Sara wanted to know.

"Jeffery drove them to the park." Peter told her, scooting closer to her. Sara smiled and stood up, walking Angel around the room.

"Honey, is something the matter?" Peter asked, looking hurt. Sara shook her head as she blinked tears away. Peter stood up and walked over to Sara. Sara smiled as he slipped a hand under her shirt and rubbed her back, unfastening her bra in the process. Sara put Angel in her crib and followed Peter to the bed, clothes coming off in all directions.

"Beter? Bara? Woub youb comb bere blease?" Mark called, totally congested.

"I'll go." Sara told Peter, sliding off of him and put on her pajamas – an oversized White Stripes t-shirt and plaid boxer shorts. She quietly made her way to the room that Mark and Jeffery shared and poked her head in.

"Yes, Daddy?" Sara inquired, coming into the room – it was completely dark except for the glare of the TV – it was turned to a documentary on alligators.

"Woub youb geb me bom boup, blease?" Mark asked. Sara nodded as she walked over to him – he was in bed, shirtless.

"Sure, Daddy. What kind would you like?" Sara couldn't believe she could understand what Mark was saying.

"Bicken Nooble."

"O-kay. I'll see if we have that kind."

"Bank youb Bara."

"Bo – I mean no problem." Sara kissed his forehead and went to the kitchen – looking for Chicken Noodle Soup. She found a can, poured the soup into a coffee cup and put it in the microwave. That's how Roger – her Dad – would fix her soup when she wasn't feeling good.

"Here you go, Daddy. One coffee cup of Chicken Noodle soup, a couple Aspirin and a glass of Orange Juice." Sara set the contents on a TV tray that was set up next to Mark's bed, kissed Mark's forehead and walked out of the room.

She sighed as she climbed in next to Peter. He was snoozing away – his hair in his eyes. _He's so peaceful when he sleeps _Sara thought to herself, watching her beloved one sleep as she snuggled next to him and shortly fell asleep herself, dreaming of all the loved ones that weren't here on Earth – Angel, Mimi, Collins and Roger – four of her Daddy's friends gone forever. A question suddenly burned into Sara's mind – _who would be the next to go?_

--------------

A few hours later, Sara heard Jeffery's hoarse voice and the boys excited ones carrying up the stairs and to the bedrooms. Sara put a pillow over her head as the boys came running up the stairs.

"Adam, Chad – don't bother Sara, Peter, Angel or Mark, okay?" Jeffery told them, stepping into his and Mark's room as the boys bolted for Adam's room.

"We won't Papa, don't worry!" Adam reassured Jeffery as the boys headed to Adam's room, which was across the hall from Sara's. Closing the door, the boys played in Adam's room for the rest of the day.

"Sweetie, could I have your attention for a moment?" Peter asked. Sara sat up and turned over on her side so that she could see her beloved husband.

"Sure." Sara answered him, hoarsely.

"It's a song that I got off of one of your Dad's old albums and I really liked it and I thought you might, too, so here goes.

_Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?  
I could almost kiss the stars, they're shining so bright  
When I see you smiling I go – oh oh oh  
I would never want to miss this  
'Cause in my heart, I know what this is  
This is what dreams are made of  
This is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere I belong  
I've got someone to love  
This is what dreams are made of_." Peter sang. Sara had tears in her eyes as Peter finished. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, not ever wanting to let him go.

"I love you." Sara whispered in his ear.

"I love you, too." Peter whispered back, kissing her neck. Sara couldn't ask for a more caring person than Peter to share her life with.

_A/N: don't own the lyrics to What Dreams Are Made Of. belongs to respected owner. 'nuff said_


	27. Darkening Horizons Part One

_A/N: hey everyone. i just wanted to let you guys know that there are only eight chapters left in this story. i am accepting anonymous reviews, so don't hesitate to review! _

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN  
(chapter title – Darkening Horizons – Part One)

As the days progressed, Mark got worse. He couldn't stop coughing, which scared Sara the most – he had told Sara he, Benny, Joanne and Maureen were the ones to survive.

The day of Mark's birthday dawned with him coughing up a large amount of blood. Jeffery and Sara drove Mark to the hospital while Peter took care of Angel and Adam.

"Daddy, you're gonna be okay – we're almost to the hospital." Sara soothed Mark as Jeffery continued to drive.

They arrived at the hospital five minutes later where Jeffery went with Mark to the Emergency Room while Sara sat on one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs and waited for someone to come relive her. She put her elbows on her knees, her face in her hands. She felt tears stream down her cheeks as someone took her in their arms and held her. She didn't care who it was, but she liked the way they stroked her hair and rubbed her back.

"Any news, Jeffery?" the person that was holding Sara – a woman – asked.

"They've moved him to Intensive Care and his doctor – Dr. Maine – doesn't want visitors, except family – to see him." Jeffery told the woman. Sara heard footsteps approach and felt Jeffery wrap his arms around her. She cried long and hard into his shirt, holding the fabric in her hands.

"It's gonna be okay, sweetie. Shh. Calm down. It's okay." Jeffery soothed her as he rubbed her back. He stood up and took Sara's hand in hers. She followed him and Mark's doctor down the corridor to the Intensive Care wing. The doctor indicated to a room on the right-hand side and motioned for Jeffery and Sara to enter the room. Sara instantly ran to Mark's side and gasped – he was the same color of the pillowcase behind his head – completely white. He was also hooked up to a bunch of beeping and buzzing monitors. Sara sat down in the squishy orange armchair next to Mark's bed and took one of his hands in hers. She gently and carefully ran her thumb up and down his knuckle.

"Mr. Spelling, could I see you for a minute, please?" one of the nurses asked. Jeffery nodded and kissed the top of Sara's head before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

"S-sing me something." Mark whispered hoarsely. Sara took a deep breath and thought about what song she should sing. Her community college was putting on the musical of _Aida _and she had gotten the role of Aida. Peter had gotten the role of Radames.

"How about Is It Written In The Stars?" Sara suggested. Mark smiled and nodded slowly, resting his head back on the pillows. Jeffery still hadn't returned from talking with the nurse – he probably went to tell their big group what was happening.

Sara took a deep breath and began to sing, just as Peter came in the door, carrying Angel. Sara didn't even notice her husband and daughter come in the room.

"_I am here to tell you  
We can never meet again  
Simple really, isn't it,  
A word or two and then  
A lifetime of not knowing  
Where or how or why or when  
You think of me, or speak of me  
And wonder what befell  
That someone you once loved  
So long ago so well._" Sara sang.

"_Never wonder what I'll feel  
As living shuffles by  
You don't have to ask me  
And I need not reply  
Every moment of my life  
From now until I die  
I will think or dream of you  
And fail to understand  
How a perfect love can be  
Confounded out of hand _

_Is it written in the stars?  
Are we paying for some crime?  
Is that all that we are good for?  
Just a stretch of mortal time?  
For some god's experiment  
In which we have no say,  
In which we're given paradise  
But only for a day._" Peter joined in, walking over to where Sara was sitting and stood behind her.

"_Marry the princess Radames. You can help my people.  
This could be our chance to do something important! Don't you see?_" Sara asked, spoken.

"_Nothing can be altered,  
There is nothing to decide  
No escape, no change of heart,  
No anyplace to hide._" Sara sang.

"_Oh, you are all I'll ever want,  
But this I am denied  
Sometimes in my darkest thoughts,  
I wish I'd never learned._" Peter crooned.

"_What it is to be in love  
And have that love returned._" Both Peter and Sara sang.

"_Is it written in the stars?  
Are we paying for some crime?  
Is that all that we are good for?  
Just a stretch of mortal time?  
For some God's experiment  
In which we have no say  
In which we're given paradise  
But only for a day!_" Sara sang.

"That was really pretty, Sara." Mark told her, moving his head slightly. Sara felt her eyes well up with tears as she and Peter continued to talk with Mark.

A few moments later, Jeffery came into the room and told Sara and Peter that he wanted some alone time with Mark. Sara nodded, understanding what Jeffery wanted to do.

Standing up, Sara kissed Mark's forehead and exited the room with Peter in tow. Sara had tears streaming down her cheeks as she and Peter walked to the waiting room and sat down on uncomfortable hospital chairs in the corner of the room. Peter set Angel's carrier in front of the couple as Sara cried into his shoulder. He stroked her hair and rubbed her back, whispering soothing words in her ear. He then took out a pen and paper, turning away from Sara so that she couldn't see what he was writing.

"Honey, here you go." Peter whispered, nudging Sara gently.

"Mmm. What is it?" Sara asked, yawning. She had been fast asleep when Peter had woken her up.

"Just read it. It'll make you feel better." Peter told her, rubbing her back in a circular motion.

"It's hard to believe that I couldn't see that you were always right beside me. Thought I was alone, with no one to hold…" Sara read out loud, tears coming to her eyes again. Peter took out a pack of Kleenex and handed it to Sara. Opening the pack, she instantly dabbed the tears out of her eyes and blew her nose.

"Visiting hours are over." A nurse called over the PA system. Peter stood up and picked up Angel's carrier. Suddenly, there was a loud noise coming from where Mark's room was located.

"Daddy!" Sara screamed, standing up and running to Mark's room. Upon entering, she saw Jeffery slumped over Mark's limp body – the line on the heart monitor had gone straight – the long beeeeeeeeeeeeep was the only noise in the room, besides Jeffery and Sara's crying – the one that they had loved so much was gone from their lives forever – or so they thought…

_A/N 2: don't own the lyrics to Is It Written In The Stars. belongs to respected owner. 'nuff said._


	28. Darkening Horizons Part Two

_A/N: hey everyone - just wanted to let you all know that there are only seven chapts. left in this story, so please review! it's okay to review more than one chapt. i am still accepting anonymous reviews, just letting you guys know._

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT  
(chapter title – Darkening Horizons – Part Two)

_Mark? Mark? Can you hear me? _Collins' voice sounded in the darkness.

_Mark, baby, turn around. It's not your time. _Roger chimed in.

_Your family needs you – especially Angel. There's so much that baby needs to learn and you can teach her. _Mimi piped up.

_Mark, we're your friends – we've seen enough life to last us – well a lifetime. Your familia needs you. _Angel told him.

----------

The sounds of Sara and Jeffery crying made Mark open his eyes. Moaning, Mark sat up, which got Sara's attention.

"Daddy?" Sara sobbed, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Baby, that's impossible. Daddy's – hold the phone." Jeffery's eyes darted to the heart monitor – instead of the long beeeeeeeeeep, the heart monitor went back to the regular beep.

"What the hell happened to me?" Mark asked hoarsely.

"Baby! We thought you died! You're alive!" Jeffery squealed, making Sara laugh in between her sobbing. Jeffery sat down next to Mark and held him close, crying and laughing at the same time. Sara just looked at the ground and didn't say anything. Jeffery looked up from kissing Mark and walked over to Sara, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Jeffery inquired, lifting Sara's chin up so that he could look into her eyes. Sara shook her head and walked away – crossing her arms over her chest and walked to the window – watching the sun come up. The entire skyline looked beautiful. Sara closed her eyes and took it all in.

"I don't get it." Sara broke the silence a few moments later, turning away from the window.

"What don't you get, sweetie?" Jeffery asked, running a hand up and down Mark's arm.

"Nothing – Papa, could I talk to Daddy alone for a minute?" Sara asked. Jeffery nodded, kissed Mark's forehead and exited the room. Sara sat down in Jeffery's empty chair and took a hold of Mark's hand.

"Daddy, can I ask you something?" Sara inquired.

"Sure, baby." Mark whispered.

"How did you come back to life? I mean – I don't know exactly how to ask this." Sara was struggling for words. Mark smiled – he knew exactly what Sara was talking about.

"I saw them, Sar." Mark told her, weakly.

"Huh?" Sara was confused.

"I saw them – your Dad, your Mom, your aunt Angel and Uncle Collins. They all told me that it wasn't my time and to turn back around, so here I am." Mark seemed excited about what had happened. Sara shook her head – it couldn't be possible – that her Papa had seen Roger, Mimi, Angel and Collins.

"How did you happen to see Dad, Mom, Aunt Angel and Uncle Collins?" Sara wanted to know.

"Well, I didn't see them, per se, I heard them – their voices told me to turn back around." Mark told her. Sara shook her head and sighed.

"Something similar like this happened to your mom on Christmas Eve of 1990." Mark spoke up, adjusting himself so that he was comfortable on the pillows. Sara turned back around and sat down in the chair that was next to Mark's bed.

"Tell me about it." Sara said, sitting closer to Mark.

-------------

"_Somebody help us!" Maureen's voice called from the frigid winter night._

"_Please!" Joanne pleaded. Mark and Roger leaned over the fire escape and looked down – Joanne was holding a limp figure in her arms._

"_We can't get her up the stairs! Hurry up!" Maureen shouted._

"_Mimi!" Roger whispered, darting down the fire escape._

"_We found her in the park – she wanted to come here." Joanne told the boys as Roger carried Mimi up the stairs and to the loft – Collins and Mark right behind him._

"_There's no room on the couch!" Joanne noted as they entered the loft._

"_Um, clear off the table, we'll put her there." Mark spoke up just as Mimi let out a cough._

"_Roger, you're back." Mimi whispered weakly._

"_I'm back for good – it's okay, baby." Roger soothed as he laid Mimi on the table._

"_Rog." Collins handed Roger his jacket and stepped back. Roger put Collins' jacket on Mimi and whispered soothing words to her._

_---------_

"…_I should tell you I should tell you_

_I have always loved you._

_You can see it in my eyes." Roger sang, holding Mimi in his arms and rocked her back and forth. He felt her whole body go limp._

"_Mimi!" Roger belted, crying. Kissing her forehead, he laid her back on the table and cried his heart out._

_A couple minutes passed and Mimi's hand twitched, causing the five bohemians to smile and rush over to the table – except Roger, of course. Mimi sat up and removed Collins' jacket. Slowly turning towards Roger, Mimi drew in a deep breath, coughed and smiled._

"_I was heading towards this warm, white light and I swear – Angel was there." She smiled at Collins. "And she looked good." The five bohemians laughed as Mimi turned to Roger._

"_She said, 'turn around girlfriend, and listen to that boys' song'." Mimi smiled as Roger rested his forehead on hers._

"_You're drenched." Roger told her, kissing her cheek._

"_Her fever's breaking." Maureen told the bohemians, brushing a strand of hair out of Mimi's eyes and smiled. They were so glad that the youngest of the circle of friends was going to be okay._

----------

"That really happened?" Sara asked, wiping the tears out of her eyes. Mark nodded slowly as a nurse came in.

"Visiting hours are over young lady. You can come back tomorrow." The nurse, Kaitlin, barked. Sara sighed, stood up, kissed Mark's cheek, gathered her things and headed out the door.

As she walked to the waiting room, she occasionally looked in the other hospital rooms. Singing softly to herself, she opened the doors to the waiting room and sat down next to Peter, who had Angel in his arms.

"What's the word?" Joanne asked.

"He's gonna be okay." Sara told the group.

"That's wonderful, Sar. You should be happy." Maureen piped up, smiling sadly. Sara nodded and looked down at the ground, refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

"Sweetie, you okay?" Peter asked as he wrapped an arm around her waist and drew her close. Sara nodded and kept her gaze at the ground.

"Visiting hours are over." A nurse barked at the group. Everyone sighed and stood up – not wanting to go home, but to stay at the hospital so that they could be with Mark.

-------------

Later that night, Sara and Peter were lying in bed, holding each other close when Peter turned over and gently nudged Sara.

"Mmm. Not now, Mr. Pitt." Sara mumbled in her sleep. Peter smiled and nudged Sara again.

"Whaaat?" she asked, hoarsely.

"You never told me what happened between you and Mark at the hospital." Peter told her, holding her closer to him – the both of them were completely naked and he absolutely loved the way her skin felt against his.

"I thought I did already." Sara yawned and kissed Peter's cheek. He slowly shook his head.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Sara mumbled.

"Why's that, sweetie?" Peter wanted to know. Sara told him word-for-word what Mark had told her that evening at the hospital. As she talked, Peter listened intently, his hand slowly making its way down her stomach and to the place in between her legs.

"Peter, not tonight." Sara told him, shaking her head. Peter sighed and pulled her on top of him when she was done talking. Sara rolled her eyes and kissed Peter on the lips. She felt his tongue slip down her throat, exploring her mouth. Sara moaned with pleasure as they pulled apart and he began trailing kisses up and down her neck. She knew he loved her with all of his heart and he always would.

--------------

The next morning, Sara woke up feeling sick to her stomach. As she emptied the contents of her stomach, Angel began crying, Adam came into the room pleading for Peter to wake up and Jeffery came to sit with Sara, holding her hair back as she threw up.

"You okay?" Jeffery asked as Sara stood up and flushed the toilet. Sara nodded and brushed her teeth. Today, Sara and Peter were meeting with the realitior– Mrs. Anne Jacobs and then they were going to see Mark in the hospital.

As Sara got dressed, Peter motioned her into the bathroom. Smiling, Sara unbuttoned her blouse and walked into the bathroom, letting both her bra and blouse slip to the floor. Peter smiled and walked over to her, kissing her medium-sized breasts as his hands slithered down her back and removed her skirt and underwear. The two of them stepped into the shower and heavily made out.

Twenty minutes later, the two of them stepped out of the shower and got dressed.

"I love you." Peter whispered into Sara's ear.

"Forever and always." Sara told him, turning around and kissing him for what seemed like a lifetime. She was so happy with him.

"I die without you." Peter told Sara as she came into the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth.

"Me, too." Sara kissed his cheek.

------------

After the meeting with the realitior, Sara started feeling queasy. Shutting her eyes tightly, she thought the queasiness would pass, but it didn't.

"Peter, pull over." Sara told him, pointing to a _Wendy's_.

"Why? What's wrong?" Peter asked, pulling into the parking lot.

Not waiting for Peter to park, Sara ran into the restaurant and to the bathroom. Closing the stall door behind her, she threw up into the toilet, tears streaming down her cheeks.

A moment later, there was a knock on her stall door.

"It's occupied." Sara told the person weakly.

"Your husband, Peter, asks if you're okay." A British sounding voice asked.

"Tell him I will be." Sara answered, standing up. Her legs felt like jell-o as she flushed the toilet and unlocked the stall door. Washing her hands, she wiped the vomit off of her face and headed out of the bathroom.

"You okay, honey?" Peter asked, putting an arm around Sara's shoulders and leading her out of the restaurant.

"I don't know – this is the second time I've thrown up today." Sara answered weakly. With his free hand, Peter felt her forehead.

"Baby, you're burning up." Peter said, leading her to the car and opening the passenger door for her. Sara instantly climbed in and curled into a ball, trying to sleep as Peter drove back to the house.

------------

Back at the house, Peter carried Sara inside as Adam looked up from playing with Angel. The two of them were playing with plastic blocks, watched over by Jeffery.

"What's going on Uncle Peter?" Adam wanted to know.

"Sara's not feeling good, so she's gonna take a nap." Peter told him, carrying Sara upstairs and to her room. Placing her under the covers, he got a bucket just in case she got sick again and placed it on the floor. He turned on a soothing CD and turned off the overhead light, praying that it wasn't anything too serious.

"I was gonna go visit Mark for a bit. Would you mind watching the rascals until I get back?" Jeffery asked. Peter shook his head and picked up Angel – she was a month old now and healthy as ever. Adam scurried after Jeffery, waving bye to Peter and Angel.

"Hey princess. How's my girl?" Peter inquired, holding Angel in his arms so that she faced him. She had inherited Sara's blonde hair and his brown eyes.

"Mommy's not feeling good, so it's just you and me, kid." Peter told Angel, tickling her stomach, which made Angel squeal with laughter. Peter smiled and popped in Bambi and snuggled on the couch with Angel.

Angel fell asleep halfway through the movie, so Peter thought that now would be a good time to take her upstairs to the nursery for her nap. Quietly walking up the stairs, he sang a lullaby to Angel as she slept. _She really does look like an angel _Peter thought, smiling to himself.

Opening the door to the nursery, he put Angel in her crib and moved her solar system mobile a bit – its soothing melody filling the air. Peter smiled and closed the door so that only a little bit of the hall light shone into the room.

Making his way across the hall, he opened the door to Sara's room and walked inside. Sara was fast asleep on her side, facing away from him. Peter took off his shoes, shirt and climbed in next to her, holding her close.

"I die without you." Peter whispered in Sara's ear. He then kissed her neck and had her rest her head on his chest. Wrapping his arms around her, he nuzzled her hair and closed his eyes. A short while later, he was fast asleep – dreaming of the most beautiful woman in the world – his Sara.


	29. Everything's Happening So Fast

_A/N: hey everyone! only 6 more chapts. to go until this story's complete!  
Reviews are love!_

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE  
(chapter title – Everything's Happening So Fast)

"Now breathe in." the doctor told Sara. She took a deep breath in as Peter squeezed her shoulder. They were at the doctor's office the next day, determined to find out what was wrong with Sara.

The doctor moved his stethoscope over Sara's naked chest, listening to her heartbeat and pressed his lips together.

"I'm gonna request that we do an ultrasound, just to see if there's anything growing in there." The doctor excused himself, leaving Sara and Peter alone in the examination room.

"You okay?" Peter asked, looking down at Sara. She nodded and squeezed Peter's hand. He kissed her hand and told her everything would be okay.

The doctor returned with the ultrasound machine and a young nurse whose name was Daphne. She applied the ultrasound jelly on Sara's stomach and helped her lay down. Sara smiled up at Peter as the doctor moved the ultrasound camera around Sara's stomach.

"Well, you're pregnant. Congrats you two." The doctor announced. Peter leaned over and kissed Sara's forehead.

"When's the baby due?" Peter asked.

"Around Halloween." The doctor told them.

"There's one problem." Sara started, her eyes welling up with tears. Peter squeezed her shoulder.

"What's the problem?" the doctor asked.

"I'm HIV positive." Sara answered, tears streaming down her cheeks. Peter kissed her cheek and rubbed her back.

"I'll prescribe you some pre-natal vitamins that may or may not help with HIV spreading to the baby. There's a small chance that your baby may be born with HIV, but shortly after birth, you should have the baby tested." The doctor said. Sara and Peter thanked him, watching him and Daphne walk out the door.

"Honey, you have no idea how happy I am right now." Peter told Sara as he helped her put her clothes back on.

"I'm excited, too, sweetie." Sara said, fastening her bra and putting her T-shirt back on. Peter kissed the back of her neck and helped Sara put her jeans back on.

"Happy birthday baby." Peter whispered in Sara's ear as they left the free clinic, Sara's medicine in her free hand. Sara smiled and took his hand in hers. Together, the two of them headed to the Life Café where they were meeting Jeffery, Adam and Angel for lunch.

-----------

Halfway through lunch, Jeffery had a huge grin on his face.

"Papa? Why are you grinning like that?" Sara inquired, blowing on her miso soup and took a bite.

"I have some big news." Jeffery said, grinning.

"So do we." Peter said, wrapping an arm around Sara's shoulders.

"You guys go first." Jeffery insisted.

"It's okay – our news can wait." Peter told him.

"How about we share our news at the same time." Sara suggested, taking a sip of her Coke.

"Okay – on the count of three." Jeffery said.

"One." Sara counted.

"Two." Peter said, grinning wickedly.

"Three!" the three adults exclaimed together.

"Mark's we're coming having home a tomorrow baby!" Jeffery, Sara and Peter said at the same time.

"What?" Adam looked from Jeffery to Peter to Sara and back again.

"Daddy's coming home tomorrow?" Sara squealed.

"You guys are having a baby?" Jeffery asked.

"Yup." Peter answered, grinning from ear to ear.

"When's it due?" Jeffery and Adam asked in unison.

"Around Halloween." Peter answered, kissing Sara's cheek.

"You hear that, Angel? You're gonna be a big sis – never mind." Sara laughed and poked Peter – Angel had fallen asleep in her high chair.

-----------

The five of them headed to the brownstone house to see an unfamiliar blue car sitting in front of the house.

"Uh oh 'skeggiti o's." Adam whispered from the backseat.

"That's the realitor's car. I would recognize it anywhere." Sara piped up.

"That means that she found us a house." Peter told his wife, kissing her cheek. Sara nodded and walked up to the house, Peter right behind her.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Baxley." Linda, the realitor, greeted them, her voice cheery.

"Hi Linda. Did you find us a house?" Peter inquired, sitting on one of the barstools at the table, Sara sitting next to him.

"Oh, yes. I have big news – you remember that lovely little blue house on Bluebird Street?" Linda asked. Both of them nodded.

"Well, you just have to sign some paperwork and then that house will be yours." Linda told them, her tone excited.

"What's going on?" Jeffery inquired, coming inside with Adam and Angel in tow.

"We've found a house that we really like and we're moving there soon." Sara told him. Adam bit his bottom lip and ran upstairs to his room, crying the whole time.

"Adam!" Jeffery ran after him, placing Angel in Sara's arms.

"So, we ready?" Linda asked, handing Peter the pen. Together, he and Sara filled out the paperwork – they were finally getting the house of their dreams.

-----------

At dinner that night, the five of them were eating pizza and watching a movie when the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Sara announced, standing up and walked over to the phone. As she talked, Jeffery cleared the dishes and put them in the dishwasher while Peter put both Adam and Angel to bed.

Sara came back a while later, grinning.

"Who was that?" Jeffery asked.

"My friend Kaitlin from high school." Sara told him, still grinning.

"What'd she have to say?" Jeffery inquired.

"She's getting married and she wants me to help plan the wedding and she also wants me to be in the wedding." Sara answered, grinning wider than ever. Her grin reminded Jeffery of the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"That's wonderful, sweetie. I'm happy for you." Jeffery told her, hugging her close.

"What's wonderful?" Peter asked, coming down the stairs. Sara rushed to meet him halfway.

"My friend, Kaitlin, from high school wants me to help plan her wedding and she wants me to be in it." Sara told him, hardly containing her excitement. Peter smiled and kissed Sara's forehead.

"I'm happy for you, honey." Peter told her as they walked up the stairs to their room.

"Thanks. She and I are getting together on Friday to go over a few things." Sara told him as they entered their room and closed the door. The two of them walked to the middle of the room and embraced each other and soon started to make out.

Peter lifted Sara's shirt over her head as he led her to the bed and climbed on top of her, careful not to put any weight on her stomach, fearing it would hurt the baby. Sara moaned with pleasure as he trailed kisses from her neck all the way down to her stomach. Smiling, Peter took off Sara's jeans and kissed her all over, Sara doing the same to him.

A short while later, the both of them were completely naked lying under the covers, listening to each other breathe when Adam came into the room.

"Adam! What's wrong?" Peter inquired, covering himself and Sara up.

"You can't move!" Adam was obviously upset about Peter and Sara moving.

"Why not?" Peter asked, looking over at Sara. She was fast asleep, breathing peacefully.

"Because…because…because I'll miss you two too much!" Adam answered, climbing into next to Peter. Luckily Sara was a heavy sleeper.

"We're just moving two streets over. You can come visit us and Angel whenever you want." Peter whispered, rubbing Sara's back in a circular motion, Adam watching him intently.

"Whatcha doing?" Adam wanted to know.

"Rubbing Sara's back."

"Why?"

"She likes it when I do that. It soothes her."

"Oh."

"Why don't you go back to bed." Peter suggested, kissing Adam's forehead.

"Can I stay here tonight?"

"Adam, you're six-years-old, it's time for you to sleep in your own bed. Plus, you start your first day of kindergarten tomorrow."

"Okay. G'night Uncle Peter. I love you!" Adam whispered.

"Love you too, Adam. Sleep tight." Peter watched the young boy walk to his room across the hall and close the door. Sara stirred in her sleep, lying on her back, her breasts exposed as the sheet came off her chest. Peter leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"Love you, sweetie." Peter whispered in Sara's ear. He saw her smile as he kissed her cheek and her neck several times. In his heart, he knew that she would love him until the day that she died.


	30. Halloween 2010

_A/N: hey everyone! it's me updating yet again just to remind you that there are only 5 chapts. left in this story before it's complete!   
A/N 2: tomorrow's my bday, so i won't be online at all - my dad's taking me out to lunch and then i'll be going out to dinner & a movie w/ my boyfriend, so yeah.  
A/N 3: reviews are love & greatly appreciated._

CHAPTER THIRTY  
(chapter title – Halloween 2010)

"AAAAH!" Sara screamed, sweat pouring down her forehead. She had been in surgery for six hours. Peter stood next to Sara's side, squeezing her hand tightly as the doctor performed a C-section. Sara had wanted to remain awake so that she could see her baby when it was born.

"You're doing great, baby." Peter whispered in Sara's ear. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she felt the doctor make an incision. Peter squeezed her shoulder and sang softly to her, trying to take her mind off of the C-section.

Meanwhile, out in the waiting area, Jeffery, Joanne and Maureen were trying to wrangle up Roger, Thomas, Adam and Angel – who were dressed as SpongeBob SquarePants, a Pharaoh, a Cowboy and an angel.

"Remind me never to give Roger, Thomas and Adam sugar ever again." Maureen told the other adults. They laughed as she ran for Roger, but missed.

"Ha ha Aunt Maureen!" the seven-year-old gloated.

"You'll never catch me!" Thomas told the others, running around the waiting area. Luckily, there was no one else in the area.

"Or me!" Adam called from the far side of the room. Joanne made a dash for him, but ended up tripping over Angel.

"Waaaaaah!" Angel cried as she fell down on her butt.

"Oh, Angel. I'm sorry sweetheart." Joanne apologized as she picked Angel up and examined her. The one-year-old girl had a scrape on her ankle from where Joanne's heel had caught. Digging out a band-aid from her purse, she put it on Angel's ankle just as Peter came walking towards them, smiling.

"Here comes Uncle Peter!" Adam spoke up, pointing to where Peter was.

"Hey everyone." Peter greeted them.

"How's Sara doing?" Jeffery asked.

"She's fine – she's resting in her room – room 123 A." Peter answered.

"What about the baby?" Maureen inquired.

"We have a boy – Marcus Joshua Baxley – Mark for short." Peter told her.

"Mark would've liked that." Joanne said, tears running down her cheeks. The room became quiet – Mark had passed away two weeks before of a combination of HIV and a massive blood loss due to a mugging/knifing.

"No – he would've loved it." Jeffery spoke up, tears coming to his eyes. The others nodded sadly and comforted Jeffery.

"Is she up for visitors?" Maureen wanted to know.

"Yeah, she is, but only three people at a time." Peter told her.

"I'll go with you." Jeffery spoke up as he scooped Angel into his arms. Peter nodded and led the way to Sara's room.

-----------

As they reached Sara's room, Peter slowly opened the door of 123 A and walked inside, Angel looking around excitedly. Sara was hooked up to a bunch of beeping, whirring and buzzing monitors – a bundle resting on the pillow beside her.

"Baby." Angel whispered. Peter and Jeffery smiled.

"That's your little brother, Mark." Peter whispered, taking Angel from Jeffery. Peter carried Angel over to meet her brother.

"He so little!" Angel commented quietly.

"He is, but someday, he'll grow up to be big and strong." Peter told her, kissing her cheek and setting her down.

"Angel, don't touch him, okay." Jeffery spoke up, picking up the sleeping baby before Angel could reach where Mark had been.

"Why?" Angel asked.

"Because he's a newborn and he's very fragile." Peter told her, ruffling Angel's hair.

"Why isn't mommy moving?" Angel inquired, looking over at Sara.

"She's just sleeping from her surgery – the doctors cut her open and took Mark out that way." Peter whispered.

"Oh. Okay." Angel was starting to understand now.

Jeffery had left the room and sent in Joanne and Maureen. When the girls entered, they let out tiny squeals as Peter held Mark in his arms. Angel had gone out with Jeffery.

"Oh my God! He's adorable!" Joanne whispered, looking over Peter's shoulder at the baby – he had a few strands of blonde hair sprouting on his head.

"Thanks. He's just the cutest little thing I've ever seen." Peter whispered, kissing Mark's forehead as he handed the baby to Maureen. Both she and Joanne fussed over Mark as Peter went to sit with Sara.

"Hey there beautiful." Peter whispered, taking one of Sara's hands in his and rubbed his thumb over her knuckle. Her skin was a little clammy, but not too bad.

"I just want to say how proud of you I am – you stayed awake for your entire C-section and now sleep is probably the best thing for you.

Mark is the most beautiful little boy I've ever seen, nice work, Mama. He's going to be loved by not only you and me, but by Adam, Angel, Jeffery, Joanne, Maureen, Nadia, Roger, Scott and Thomas.

I love you so much, sweetheart. I want you to know that." Peter leaned over and kissed Sara's forehead.

"Okay, everyone, why don't we let Peter and Angel have some time with Mark." Joanne suggested, putting an arm around Maureen's waist and leading her out of the room. Maureen quietly protested, but stopped when Joanne shot her a threatening glare.

------------

Two hours later, Peter was holding baby Mark when Sara stirred in her sleep and sat up. Her hair was in a tangled mess around her head and she had a sleepy expression on her face. Peter smiled at his wife and walked over, holding Mark in his arms.

"How's my boy?" Sara asked hoarsely.

"He's doing great. He's sleeping right now." Peter answered, carefully handing Mark to her. She took the baby in her arms and looked down at him, tears in her eyes.

"He's so beautiful." Sara whispered as Peter handed her a bottle that had Mark's formula in it. Sara smiled and gently put the nipple in Mark's mouth. He latched on and instantly began drinking. Both parents watched their baby suckle, smiling and taking turns holding him.

"He's gonna look like his daddy when he gets older." Sara whispered. She was still a little tired from her C-section.

"I think he's gonna look like his mom." Peter kissed the top of Sara's head and stroked Mark's cheek. Sara closed her eyes and fell back against the pillows. A moment later, she was fast asleep.

"I love you, sweetie, and I always will." Peter whispered, picking Mark up and walking around the room with him.

Around nine o'clock that night, the nurse came to take Mark back to the observatory where he could be picked up the next day and maybe even go home. Peter thanked her and carefully climbed in next to Sara, taking her in his strong arms. He knew that everything would turn out all right in the end.


	31. Catching Up

_A/N: hey everyone - it's me - again. there are only four more chapts. to go in this story, so please read and review!  
A/N 2: sorry this chapt. is so short - i wanted to have a catch-up chapt. before i move onto the next chapt.   
A/N 3: REVIEWS ARE LOVE!_

CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE  
(chapter title – Catching Up)

Two years later, Angel was three and Mark was now one. Sara is expecting her third child in May of next year – she's already 5 months pregnant. Peter can't wait to be a dad again. The four of them are in a blue one-story ranch house on Bluebird Street.

Jeffery had met a beautiful black man named James and the two of them had been dating for a while now. James has a daughter named Amber who just turned eight. Adam is now seven.

Joanne, Maureen and Heather are doing well – they're still living in Boston. Maureen has a part time job working at a bar called Helene's.

Scott, Nadia, Roger and Thomas are doing well. Nadia has a job designing wedding gowns and Scott has his own catering business called Scott's Catering Business – or SCB for short. Nadia is five months pregnant with her third child – she's due in the summer of next year.

All and all, everyone is keeping in contact with one another – wheather it's by letters, email or phone, everyone manages to say 'hi' to each other somehow.

As for Sara's friends from high school – Jennifer, Tiffany, Kristen, Kaitlin and Carolyn – they're all fine. Tiffany, Jennifer and Kaitlin have children of their own – Tiffany has a son named Anthony; Jennifer has a daughter named Brittany and Kaitlin has twins – a boy and a girl named Alexander and Nicole – Alex and Nicki for short. Carolyn's three months pregnant with her first kid while Kristen is due at the end of the month with her first child.

_There's only now  
__There's only here  
__Give in to love  
__Or live in fear  
__No other road  
__No other way  
__No day but today_


	32. Points of View

_A/N: hey everyone! sorry i haven't updated in forever, but i've been 'grounded' for a couple days - i got an attitude w/ my parents and my grounding just ended yesterday. also, i've had writer's block and i lost my inspiration, but luckialy, i got them back. _

_A/N 2: ONLY 3 CHAPS. LEFT IN THIS STORY! don't hesitate to review!_

CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO  
(chapter title – Points of View)

**Non living POVs**

_**Angel – **_

I can't believe all that's happened with our family – Sara's pregnant again – I just hope that she delivers a healthy baby – she's going to have another C-section instead of a natural birth. I think that's so much better for her.

_**Mimi – **_

Oh my goodness! My baby's going to have another baby! She's such a wonderful mom and Peter's such a wonderful dad. I just wish Angel and I were still alive to spoil Sara's babies to death!

_**Collins –**_

Everyone's changing and growing up so quickly, I can't believe my eyes. Jeffery's dating again, so I couldn't be happier for him. James seems like a nice guy – along with his daughter, Amber.

I just miss everyone on earth and I know that they miss us as much as we miss them.

_**Roger – **_

Everything is just going so quickly – Sara's pregnant again. She's becoming such a wonderful mom with each passing child – first it was Angel and now Mark. I really don't care the name of her next child – all I care about is that it's healthy and that's all that matters.

_**Mark –**_

Wow – I can't believe that Sara and Peter are going to be parents – again. I can tell that they're very excited about this little miracle that's coming into their lives. I also tell that Jeffery and Adam are excited about the birth of Sara's new baby, even though I can tell there's gonna be some jealously going around when the new baby's born – Angel, Mark and Adam are probably going to feel left out, but they'll be okay in the end.

**Living POVs**

_**Angel –**_

Yay! Mommy's gonna have a baby! I get to be a big sissy – again! But when Mommy and Daddy are paying attention to the baby, whose gonna pay attention to Mark and me? We're gonna feel left out.

_**Peter –**_

I've never felt so happy in my whole life – the love of my life is going to be a mother in less than three months. We didn't want to know the sex of the baby – just like we did with the other two. I just want everything to go smoothly – Sara decided that she's going to have another C-section, which is the best choice for her.

_**Mark –**_

Momma gonna have a baby soon. I can't wait!

_**Sara –**_

My third baby – wow. It seems like yesterday when Angel and Mark were born. Both Peter and I didn't want to know the gender of our baby, so it's gonna be a surprise. Of course, we didn't want to know the genders of Angel and Mark.

Only three more months to go – I can't wait to hold this baby in my arms and welcome it into the world. I just wish that my Dad, Mom and Daddy were alive to see their grandchildren. I know that Aunt Angel would've spoiled Angel and Mark to death – along with our new baby.

_**Jeffery –**_

My favorite couple is having another baby – I can't believe it. Sara's getting pretty uncomfortable whenever she sits or stands for too long. I worry about her sometimes – she's getting thinner with each passing day and refuses to eat anything – that's what Peter tells me whenever he calls.

I just hope that Sara will be okay – I know that she will be in the end.

_**Adam –**_

Yay! Sara and Peter are gonna have a baby – I'm so excited! I'm hoping it will be a boy so that he, Mark and I can wrestle! But a girl would be okay, I guess.

_We all lead such elaborate lives  
wild ambitions in our sights  
How an affair of the heart survives  
days apart and hurried nights  
Seems quite unbelievable to me  
I don't want to live like that  
seems quite unbelievable to me  
I don't want to love like that  
I just want our time to be  
slower and gentler, wiser, free _

_A/N 3: don't own the lyrics to Elaborate Lives. belongs to respected owner. 'nuff said._


	33. Fortune Favors the Brave

_A/N: ONLY TWO MORE CHAPTERS TO GO! REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED & ARE LOVE!_

CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE  
(chapter title – Fortune Favors the Brave)

"Peter! It's time!" Sara told him, placing her hands on her belly. Peter sat up and looked at the clock – a couple minutes past eleven.

"Time for what, baby?" Peter asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"The baby to be born!" Sara exclaimed. That got Peter's attention – he got up, quickly put clothes on and grabbed Sara's hospital bag. Angel and Mark were staying with Peter's parents in Manhattan for the weekend.

Peter got Sara in the car and drove to the hospital, stopping by Jeffery and James' house on the way. Adam and Amber were with a friend of James' for the weekend.

"AAAAH!" Sara screamed from the backseat. Jeffery soothed Sara and helped her get comfortable.

"How's it going back there?" James asked, turning around in his seat.

"She's doing okay, sweetie." Jeffery answered, stroking Sara's hair and soothing her.

"We're here." Peter announced, getting out of the car and walking around to Sara's side of the car and helping her get out as James went to find a wheelchair. Jeffery helped Peter get Sara into the wheelchair and into the hospital.

------------

Fifteen minutes later, Sara was in the Operating Room with Peter at her side. Sara squeezed Peter's hand as hard as she could when she felt the doctor make an incision.

"This hurts so much!" Sara cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. Peter leaned over and kissed her forehead, wiping the tears out of her eyes with his thumb.

"Congratulations you two – you have a girl." The doctor announced, holding up a screaming, pink baby. Sara smiled, tears streaming down her cheeks. The doctor showed Peter where to cut the baby's umbilical chord and went to clean the baby.

"She's perfect." Peter told Sara, kissing her forehead.

"Do we have a name?" one of the nurses asked, a pen and paper in her hand.

"Maria Elizabeth Baxley." Peter told the nurse as she handed him his daughter. Peter bounced Maria in his arms, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Let me hold her now, sweetie." Sara told her husband. Peter let out a playful sigh and handed Maria to Sara while he went to get the others from the waiting room.

"You're so beautiful, Maria. Just like your grandmother, whom you're named after. I'm sure she would've loved to see you." Sara told her daughter, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hey Sara." Jeffery whispered, walking into the room, holding James' hand. Sara looked up and smiled at him.

"Oh my God! Sara! She's beautiful!" Maureen whispered, coming into the room followed by Joanne.

"Thanks." Sara told her friends, handing Maria to Peter who handed her to James. James looked down at the baby and smiled, stroking her cheek with one of his fingers as Jeffery looked over his shoulder.

"May 19th, 2011 – one AM Eastern Standard Time – welcome Maria Elizabeth Baxley into our lives." Peter narrated into his camcorder that Sara had gotten him for an anniversary gift.

"Maria – I just met a girl named Maria…" Jeffery sang softly. The others heard him and laughed.

"God, Sara. She's so beautiful." Joanne told her, motioning that she wanted to hold Maria. Sara smiled and handed Maria to Joanne and watched her fuss over the baby.

"Joanne, could I talk to you for a second, alone?" Sara inquired.

"Sure, honey." Joanne answered, watching Peter usher everyone out of the room.

"I was wondering if you could be Maria's godmother." Sara said. Joanne looked up from fussing over Maria.

"Of course, sweetheart – I'll be Maria's godmother. This is such an honor. Thank you!" Joanne walked over to Sara and carefully hugged her. Sara reached up and hugged Joanne, catching a glimpse of her baby – she was fast asleep in Joanne's arms.

"Can we come back in now?" Maureen asked from the other side of the door. That made Maria cry. Joanne put Maria in Sara's arms and went to open the door while Sara soothed her baby.

"I think we should leave the parents alone so that they can get to know their baby." James suggested, putting an arm around Jeffery's shoulders. The others nodded in agreement and quietly waved goodbye to Peter, Sara and Maria.

"It's okay, sweetie. Shh. It's okay – mommy and daddy are here. Please don't cry." Sara soothed her baby as Peter sat down next to her.

"_Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
__Six hundred minutes  
__Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
__Moments so dear  
__Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
__Six hundred minutes  
__How do you measure – measure a year?_" Peter sang softly, gently taking Maria from Sara and walking around the room with her. Sara yawned and fell back on the pillows – she was exhausted from all that had happened that day.

_Fortune favors the free  
__Fortune favors the young  
__Fortune favors the brave!_

_A/N 2: don't own the lyrics to Seasons of Love. belongs to respected owner. 'nuff said._


	34. A Year In The Life Of Friends

_A/N: hey everyone! sorry it took me FOREVER to update this story, but my muse vanished on me and it returned two days ago. i only have one more chapter to go in this story and as always, reviews are welcome - both critical and non. _

CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR  
(chapter title – A Year In The Life of Friends)

The next day, Sara and Peter got to bring Maria home. Sara was very weak from the C-section and was prescribed some medicine to help her feel better. Angel and Mark loved having Maria around the house. Peter would watch his two kids hold Maria while Sara slept on the couch, the TV turned on low.

"Daddy? Why is Mommy always so tired?" Angel asked one day.

"Well, sweetie, your mom just had a baby and needs all the rest she can get." Peter told her, not looking up from the paper he was reading. Maria was sleeping in her bassinet next to the table.

"Daddy! Mommy's not breathing!" Mark announced, running into the room.

"What do you mean she's not breathing, Mark?" Peter asked, setting the paper down. Picking Maria up, he rushed into the room that he and Sara shared and sat down on the bed. Handing Maria to her sister, he put his ear to Sara's mouth – nothing.

"Sara, honey. Wake up." Peter said, shoving her. Remembering that Sara was a sound sleeper, he did the only thing that would wake her up – CPR. Pinching her nostrils together, Peter took a deep breath and performed CPR on Sara – Angel and Mark watching, their eyes wide.

A few minutes later, Sara sat up, coughing.

"Sara, baby, don't scare me – us – like that again." Peter told her, kissing Sara's forehead.

"What the heck are you talking about? I just came in here to take a nap." Sara told her family, a little irritated.

"Mommy, I was worried about you 'cause you weren't breathing." Mark said, struggling to get onto the bed.

"Mark, honey, I'm okay. Sometimes when I sleep, my breathing slows, but I'll always be okay in the end." Sara informed him, kissing his forehead.

"Kids, let's let your mother have some space. I'm sure she's exhausted from everything that happened over the past few days." Peter told the kids. Angel and Mark put up a hell of a protest, but Peter finally escorted them out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Sara curled up into a ball and fell back asleep, dreaming of everything and nothing.

-----------------

An hour later, Maureen and Joanne called saying that they would be more than happy to watch the kids if Peter and Sara wanted to spend some time together. Peter agreed to that and drove the kids over.

Sara was taking a bath and looked herself over. That's when she spotted it – a bruise on her leg. Deciding to ignore it, she slid back and closed her eyes, trying to relax.

As she got out of the tub, she saw a bruise on her arm. Shrugging her shoulders, she got dressed and walked to the living room, popped in _The Little Mermaid _and watched the movie until she felt her eyes grow heavy.

When she woke up, she was in her room, alone. Turning over on her side, she snuggled under the covers and dreamed of fairy dust, mermaids and princesses.

A while later, she woke up feeling hot and cold at the same time. Coughing, she got out of bed and walked over to her mirror hanging in her closet. In the darkness, her face was extremely pale, her eyes bloodshot and she couldn't stop coughing.

"Pe-Peter?" Sara called, coughing. "Angel? Mark? Anyone?"

"Baby! What's wro-" Peter started to ask when he noticed Sara's condition.

"I'm calling Mark and Jeffery to see if they can watch the kids. Then I'm calling the hospital. Just lie on the couch and don't move." Peter told her, kissing her forehead and led her to the couch.

Ten minutes later, Mark came to pick up Angel, Mark and Maria while Jeffery drove Peter and Sara to the hospital.

"Baby, please be okay. You're gonna be okay." Peter sobbed as he and Sara sat in the backseat of the car. Sara's breathing was getting slower and she was getting weaker.

Sara coughed and put herself in Peter's lap. He leaned down and kissed Sara's forehead. She was burning up – definitely had a fever.

"There is no future, there is no past…" Peter sang softly as Jeffery pulled into the hospital parking lot. Together, he and Peter picked Sara up and carried her to the hospital, not knowing what would happen to her.

--------------

Forty-five minutes later, Jeffery came out of Sara's hospital room, looking down at the ground. She was sleeping now, which was probably the best thing for her. Walking to the waiting room where the people who loved Sara were, he felt his eyes well up with tears. He knew that Sara had HIV, but he didn't know what to tell the others.

"How is she?" Joanne asked. Jeffery shrugged his shoulders and sat down next to James on one side and Maureen on the other.

"Is she up for seeing anyone else?" Maureen wanted to know. Jeffery slowly shook his head and sighed – he had been the last visitor in Sara's room before the room nurse kicked him out.

"The nurse said that she would be up for visitors tomorrow around noon." Jeffery told the group.

"Did they say what was wrong with her?" James piped up.

"The doctor." Jeffery didn't know what to say. "The doctor said that she has the beginning stages of HIV. He's prescribed her some AZT and has her taking two tablets."

"Mommy." Angel cried. Peter picked her up and ran a hand through her hair. Jeffery saw tears streaming down Peter's cheeks.

"Daddy, can we see mommy?" Mark inquired. Peter shook his head sadly. Joanne looked down at Maria. The little baby was fast asleep in her arms. Joanne felt tears in her eyes as she kept her gaze on the little baby. She felt Maureen put an arm around her shoulders and put her head on her shoulder.

"She's a beautiful baby." Maureen whispered. Joanne nodded and tried to hide her tears, but it was no use.

"Pookie, it'll be fine." Maureen comforted her partner, handing Maria to Jeffery so that she could hold Joanne in her arms. Joanne sobbed while Maureen brushed the tears out of her own eyes.

Ten minutes later, a nurse came into the waiting room and forced everyone out except Peter, Angel and Mark. Jeffery and James had offered to watch Maria for them for the night.

Peter, Angel and Mark followed the nurse to Sara's room. Angel and Mark kept quiet, figuring that there would be a time for questions later.

"The kids can sleep on the extra hospital bed." The nurse told Peter, wheeling in a cot for him.

"Thank you." Peter said, getting himself out of the way so that the nurse could put the tiny cot next to Sara's bed.

"Kids, sleep on the cot." Peter told Angel and Mark when the nurse left. The two of them were too tired to ask questions. When they were settled on the cot, Peter climbed in next to Sara and held her close, praying that she would somehow be okay…


	35. Every Ending Has A New Beginning

_A/N: hey everyone! this is the FINAL chapter of Every Ending Has A New Beginning. thank you guys so much for all the awesome reviews and following this story. i really appreiciate it. _

CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE  
(chapter title – Every Ending Has A New Beginning)

_Put your faith in what you most believe in  
__Two worlds, one family  
__Trust your heart, let fate decide  
__To guide these lives we see…_

Sara Elizabeth Baxley died on July 23, 2011 of complications from the AIDS virus. She is survived by her family – husband, Peter and three children – Angel (age nine), Mark (age three) and Maria (age one). She is also remembered by her close friends and extended family.

Sara Baxley was one in a million – she made everyone happy and was pleasant to be around. Proceeding Sara's death, are her father Roger Davis and mother Mimi Marquez.

_Put your faith in what you most believe in  
__Two worlds, one family  
__Trust your heart  
__Let fate decide  
__To guide these lives we see…_

After Sara died, Peter gave up on life. He felt like he couldn't live (or see a reason to). On August 3, 2011, he slit his wrists while his children were off visiting family friends. Before he died, he wrote a letter saying that how sorry he was that he wasn't around to care for his children and that they should live with Jeffery and James Spelling.

_A paradise untouched by man  
__In this world blessed with love  
__A simple life, they live in peace…_

Maureen and Joanne Johnson-Jefferson still reside in Boston with their daughter, Heather and their adopted son, Jesse. Joanne is busy as ever working at Skaddan-Arps Law Firm where Maureen is her secretary.

_Softly tread the sand below your feet now  
__Two worlds, one family  
__Trust your heart  
__Let fate decide  
__To guide these lives we see…_

Jeffery and James Spelling have been busy raising five kids – Adam, Amber, Angel, Mark and Maria.

_Beneath the shelter of the trees  
__Only love can enter here  
__A simple life, they live in peace _

_Raise your head up  
__Lift high the load  
__Take strength from those that need you  
__Build high the walls  
__Build strong the beams  
__A new life is waiting  
__But danger's no stranger here…_

As for Scott and his family – Nadia had a little girl that she named Claudia. Roger and Thomas aren't too thrilled with a girl in the house, but I think they'll get used to her.

_No words describe a mother's tears  
__No words can heal a broken heart  
__The dream is gone, but where there's hope  
__  
Someone is calling for you  
__Two worlds, one family  
__Trust your heart  
__Let fate decide  
__To guide these lives we see…_

As for the ones that are missed – Mimi, Angel, Collins, Mark and Roger – they're just happy that their loved ones are doing well.

_With every ending comes a new beginning  
__Two worlds, one family  
__Trust your heart  
__Let fate decide  
__To guide these lives we see_

_Put your faith in what you most believe in  
__Two worlds, one family_

_A/N 2: don't own the lyrics to Two Worlds. belongs to respceted owner. 'nuff said._


End file.
